Appmon 02
by MegaSonic Network
Summary: We all know that Gatchmon's Buddy is Haru Shinkai. But what if Gatchmon found someone else? Follow Zion Matsuki as he is thrusted into the role of AppilDriver and dives into a conspiracy so deep, it threatens the very foundation of our society.
1. Chapter 1:The Appildrive!

Appmon 02: The Applidrive!

Gonna be late, gonna be late! Zion ran through the hall of the school. His Glasses were hanging from his face and his uniform was an untucked mess. His traditional blue swimming goggles bobbed up and down from his neck. A teacher looked back only to see a blur of brown and red as the boy ran pass her.

Zion ran passed a classroom before moonwalk back. Checking his phone to make sure it was it, Zion walked in.

Everyone stared at him and a few girls giggled. The Teacher smirked. "Well, if you done, please take a seat." Zion blushed.

He went to his desk as the teacher began to explain the "wonders" of Grammar. As Zion began to lose his sanity, he noticed the security camera staring at him as if mesmerized. Zion shook his head and just though it was his imagination.

###############################################################################################

The School bell finally rang and it was time to go home. Zion walked out and, his head buried in a book and saw Haru walking home as well. "Hey Haru!" Haru turned and the duo preformed their signature handshake.

As the two walked home, Haru popped the question."So I heard that you barged into class again?" Zion sighed. "It was an accident.

My alarm was off for some reason."Haru chuckled. "That's weird." Zion gave a sheepish grin and said in a Yogi Bear voice," What can one do when the tech won't work for you?" Both boys laughed. "You know, you could help a lot of people with that attitude of your's" Haru noted.

Zion scowled, " Nah, I don't think people would care. Been there done that." Haru looked at Zion reassuringly, "Come on! I know you're grandpa wasn't nice, but still." Zion smiled. " Yeah, that guy was weird." Both boys laughed.

Watching this conversation was a digital being that was playing a game of life and death for too long. From the hacked security camera, the being began to put it's plan into action. Immediately, it hacked into the stop side walk sign changed faster than usually. Zion and Haru both stopped. Haru looked and saw the route to his house. "See you Zion!" Zion nodded.

The being wasn't done yet. It hacked into a car. and activated it's alarm. Like any normal person, Zion looked at the direction of the noise. Next to the car was a vending machine. Instead of having a digital list of food, it only had two words. " My name." Zion eyes grew to the size of quarters.

Zion walked to the machine, his heart banging on his chest. He finally walked to the machine the honking ceased, as if the car wanted to see what would happen next. The machine changed the message. It read, " Do you wish to help people?" Zion eyes widen to the point that it seemed his face would rip apart in any minute. A yes and no icon appeared under the sentence. "This is just a prank." Zion whsipered to no one.

He looked around for hidden cameras, people from school, anything to make it seem like something this weird wasn't going on. Zion stopped and realized that people were staring. He looked at the machine and saw it still had question. "Do you want to help people?"

The words hung in the air as Zion throat became dry. He stared and put his hand forward to answer the question. His hand hovered over yes before Zion finally pressed no.

The message changed. "All depend on you and the Appildrive." Zion was shaking with anxiety and yelped as something clanged into the machines opening. Slowly, as if his hand would've be bitten off, Zion put his hand into the machine and took out the object.

It was about the size of a Phone. It was grey as if dead. The only part that was glowing was the top of the circle that had a lock. "The Appildrive?" Zion looked at the machine for any more words of wisdom only to find that it was a normal machine again.

It was as if nothing happened.

Zion walked home looking at the mysterious device held in is right hand. Unbeknownst to him, another more sinister entity was watching the boy.

Cameramon looked at the boy and wished he could smile. Leviathan would be pleased. Cameramon snapped the boy's pictured and sent it to his master. He couldn't help but chuckle of the misfortune this boy was about to face.


	2. Chapter 2: The Encounter

Zion walked in. His mom looked up from her computer. " Oh hi Zion! How was school?" Zion waved to her absentmindedly. He walked up the stairs into his room. Putting his Backpack on his bed, Zion walked to his desk and began examining the AppilDrive. After a few minutes of biting, licking poking and pulling, Zion realized he was getting nowhere. He sighed in annoyance and put his hand on the desk, him finger tapping furiously on the desk as he thought of what to do with this mysterious device. And why was he chosen. And why did the vending machine ask him if he wanted to help people. Help who?

###########################################################################################

Deep in the internet is the Dark Web. This place is so dangerous that not even the most infamous hackers dare to enter. Some Appmon freeze in place when they here of the Dark web. But Gatchmon never listen. He thought that a Search Engine Appmon such as himself could find any information any where. Beside, whats to be afraid of? They were just stories.

Gatchmon wished he listen to the stories after all. That would definitely allow him to live longer. Now he was being chased by tentacles created by Leviathan himself just because he wanted to know what a AppliDriver was. Now he was going to die. And he never Appilinked either. Unless...

Gatchmon stopped and searched through all everything in the net Ocean. He knew his...There! He saw an African American boy with Blue swimming goggles with a fancy school uniform staring into the phone. But unlike most people who just searched the net for cat videos, this boy was searching for something Gatchmon just happen to have the results.

Gatchmon swam like an insane person. "You're my" He began to say as he dodge some tentacles. He could feel the raw energy radiating from the tentacles. Gatchmon yelled, in defiance to the Appmon that said he couldn't and to Leviathan himself " YOU'RE MY BUDDY!"

##############################################################################################

Zion had decided to search for the Appildrive on the internet. His search app decided to update at that moment. Unlike most update where you could pause it, the app simply wouldn't respond. So Zion decided to wait. Then when the update finished his phone flashed. Zion fell from his chair. Immediately. he grabbed a Shovel Knight Ammibo to...protect himself.

The app inched from the phone. Zion smashed his finger on the search app. Under his finger, the App moved, as if something was hellbent getting out. Zion's finger lost the battle and Zion fell on the floor. From the phone came a Chip. One side feature the icon of the search app while the other featured Gatchmon. The Chip landed on the table. Gatchmon projected from the Chip and panted.

"Thanks a lot! I nearly drown because of... HEY! Where are you?!" Gatchmon looked around and saw a blanket shivering. "OH COME ON! I won't bite. You're my Buddy after all." Zion stopped shivering as his curiosity took over. Zion walked over to the desk as Gatchmon cleared his throat.

"You see, My name is Gatchmon, and I'm an Appmon. Appmon are digital monster that are the embodiments of Apps. I'm a search appmon so I would be like Safari on your phone. Most Appmon wish to just do their role. Recently, Some Appmon have gone berserk and cause problems for humans. Some of it is harmless like a game crashing on your phone. however, The virus is making some of the infected Appmon become stronger. If we don't cure these appmon the HEY! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!"

Zion was waving his hand through Gatchmon's projection his hand passing through it. It was like a hologram. Zion put his hand back. "Oh, sorry." Gatchmon sighed. "Now I have to repeat what I said." Zion smiled." No I heard you. You're an Appmon, a creature based off the data of an App." Gatchmon gasp" Correct!" Zion continued" You're an AI. And there's a virus infectinhg other Appmon." Gatchmon Gasped " Right on the nose!" Zion held up the Appildrive.

" And I'm pretty this Appildrive thing is connected to all of it." Gatchmon gasped " Exactly! Now that the plesenteres are out of the way, AppArise me!" Zion frowned. All the fear he had before had melted away. " I can't. It's locked." Gatchmon faced vaulted onto the ground. " WHAT?! We have a world to save and" "Whoa Whoa whoa. I just met you five minutes ago, and now we have to save the world? You don't even know my name."

Gatchmon smriked. He always like a challenge. "Let's search you up." Gatchmon took the magnifying glass down from his helmet and accessed the net. " You're Zion Matsuki. An African-American male. You like Anime, Manga, Video Games and Comics. You like Sonic the Hedghehog, Megaman, Blue Beetle, Kingdom hearts, Fire Emblem and Pokemon. You own a 3ds and have a crush on a girl in your class named Maya who's Gay." Zion blushed "I have no idea what you're talking about." Gatchmon continued " Your mom is Jocelyn Matsuki and is an Immigration lawyer while your dad, Deen Matsuki is a math teacher. Both are of African descent. You have two brothers and Ug."

Gacthmon collapsed. "Are you okay?" Gatchmon's projection flickered. " I used up too much energy. It would be easier if i could AppArise." Zion rolled his eyes. "So-ree. I can't" Before Zion could finish, A scream came from downstairs. "Uh-oh." Zion grabbed the Drive and ran out of the room to the source of the scream. I

n the living room was Noah on his phone. "Noah, what's wrong?" Noah held his phone shaking."It...I wanted to just send it to my friends but..." Zion grabbed the phone. On it was a picture of Zion with his dog. His Pants were muddy and the dog looked satisfied it itself. It was public. Everyone could see it. Zion faced contorted into the Yellow Diamond meme face. As Zion prepared to yell at Noah, an Appmon projection jumped from Noah's phone. Zion stared at it. The Appmon giggled and flew away.

"Uh, don't worry Noah. I'll fix it." Noah looked up with confusion. Before Noah could ask anything, Zion had already ran off. Noah muttered something about Nerds and began to close the door. Before he could, he heard a helicopter. He looked up and saw a drone with a package. Noah stared at the drone, wondering who order walked out in the name of curiousity. The drone dropped the package into Noah's arms and went it's merry way. Noah looked at the package and saw it was meant for him. Noah walked into the kitchen and put it on the table.

Who ordered him a package. It wasn't his birthday, that wasn't until a few months. Maybe it was a Masterpiece Optimus Prime. His imagination taking over and Noah finally open the package. In it was an Appildrive. Noah held it up. He groaned. Zion bought ANOTHER Anime crap thing. "Why did he get me a Morpher?." An appmon chip came up from package. From it came an Appmon. "That's not a Morpher, that's An Appildrive" Noah jumped. "Wh-what are you?" The Appmon grinned. "I'm Dokamon! I can't wait to fight beside you as Buddies!"

###################################################################################################

What an interesting development! Two people now have Appildrives! Are they any more? And where is Messimon going? Find out next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Apparise!

Zion ran after the rouge Appmon. Gatchmon wasn't too far behind and was ranting about something.

All around him, Zion saw Messmon going into people's phone, the person checking their phone and having their face turn red.

Some people yelled, "How did that get online" or even " I never posted that!"

Zion continued to run but stopped to stare at the screen. On it was the photo of the Dog and the messy Jeans.

Zion hid his face. "How did this even get their?"

"It's easy. This terminal takes pictures of the Patrons having fun. All an Appmon need is to go into a AR field and hack into the server. But it seems Messomon is not done yet."

Zion looked up and saw that he wasn't the only that was embarrased. A girl was pulling on her hair to the the point that their hair looked messy.

Zion knew who it was. Zion faced flushed as he ran away. Gatchmon ran, I mean, flew after him.

"Hey! Where are you going!" Gatchmon yelled.

"Looking for the Police!" Zion yelled back " I can't help anyone! Not without superpowers!"

"You have the Appildrive!" Gatchmon replied. Zion stopped running and faced the projection of the Appmon.

"It doesn't work! I can't help anyone! Besides, every time i'm nice to someone they decide to hit me with a door!"

Gatchmon looked at Zion and knew that the matter was closed.

"Fine then I'll do it myself!" Gatchmon began to fly away before Zion grabbed onto the chip.

Gatchmon fought and began performing odd motions with Zion's arm.

Pretty soon Zion was practically being dragged by Gatchmon who was hellbent to follow Messmon.

Messmon giggled and jumped into a distortion. Zion let go of Gatchmon, his arm hurting like hell.

Zion looked at the distortion and saw that no one else could see it.

"Okay, what the hell is that?" Zion asked like a normal person.

"That is an AR Field." Said Gatchmon

"The thing you were talking about. So is it like the Grid from Tron?" Asked Zion who had a plethora of questions other than that.

Gatchmon sighed. "Just take out your Appildrive and Everything will come naturally."

Muttering about how annoying Gatchmon is, Zion took out the Appildrive. The disortain seemed to reach to the Drive. It expanded and surrounded Zion. Suddenly, he was in a new world.

Zion looked around. It looked like the town but...demented. "What is this place?" Gatchmon began to explain until he was blasted back. Zion turned to see Messmon in all his glory.

He was taller than Zion for sure. Zion's suit was flapping in the wind from the blast.

"What this! A weak boy and a silly Appmon! Ridiculous!" said the green head. The words turned into power and hit Gatchmon again.

Gatchmon yelled in pain. Gatchmon chip flew up. "Zion is my partner! My search in never wrong!"

The heads changed and the red head growled. "HA! The boy can't even open his Appildrive." Zion looked down at the grey Appildrive and didn't even notice Gatchmon screams in pain.

Gatchmon Chip's project grew weaker as if it was dying. " I ...I know that Zion feels betrayed but, He has me!"

Zion looked at Gatchmon. In the little Hologram was a being that was falling apart but was still full of hope.

That hope rubbed off on Zion.

Messmon laughed. "Seriously?" Said the blue head. "He's just standing thing their."

Zion walked between the two Appmon, a fire slowly growing in his heart.

"Please, Stop." Zion said.

Messmon turned to the boy. Zion was shivering with fear but his eyes were filled with determination.

"I said STOP!" Zion held the Appildrive tighter.

Messmon laughed once more. " Oh so you want to protect people now? HA! AS if!"

The words turned to power as the words hit Zion. Zion body burned as if he was in an inferno.

His skin began to turn rainbow colors instead of bleed. He didn't have to be Tony Stark to know that he couldn't take another blast.

He looked at the Appildrive and saw the same question on the vending machine.

"Do you want to help people?" The yes or no appeared on the bottom of the Appildrive Zion slowly got up and turned to Gatchmon.

"I may not be big and strong, but I not let bullies push me around anymore! Gatchmon, I don't know a lot about Appmon, but they need my help!"

Zion raised his hand, his pointer finger ready to press something that would forever change the course of history.

" My answer, is YES!" Zion pressed the yes icon.

The Lock icon unlocked itself as the Appildrive began to mutate. It's faceplate became bigger and turned red and silver.

On the top part of the faceplate is said Gatchmon while the bottom said paring. The rest turned white while the screen became active.

A halo of red light surrounded Zion. Zion raised his right hand holding the Drive and an Appilband appeared.

Once the transformation was complete, Gatchmon took the liberty to gasp.

" That's not the normal Appildrive! That's the Appildrive DUO!" Gatchmon gasped.

Zion realized that certain parts of the drive were glowing, as if directing him.

"Gatchmon! Let's do the thing! Appilrise!" Zion yelled

"Right!" Gatchmon chip floated in the air.

Zion held the Drive behind him. "Appmon chip ready!" He crossed his arms and then put the drive near his face slanted.

The faceplate of the Drive opened. Gatchmon's chip flew into the center. Zion pressed the bottom lever to close the plate. The drive began to say " Touch, touch" as the bottom button glowed.

Putting up his left thumb, as if he was saying okay, Zion yelled" Insertion, me!" and pressed the red button.

The bottom screen reacted before finally saying, "Accepted." Inside, The appilchip was being fueled with energy.

It transformed into a ball of pure energy. Zion held the drive out as the energy formed a field in front of the drive and blasted out.

The drive yelled, "Here it comes!" before the energy landed, showing Gatchmon, fully formed.

The drive yelled " Attention Please! Gatchmon! The Search Appmon!" A status screen showed all that.

Gatchmon posed like his chip. " Let's search for a better future!"

The Appmon turned to Zion and held out it's hand.

"Thank you" Said Gatchmon.

Messmon growled " Hey! Cat or Dog!"

Gatchmon stared hard at the Appmon interrupting this new friendship and slashed his attack before saying " Neither!"

Zion saw the Appildrive glow and put his hand over the red button. A holographic keyboard appeared.

Gatchmon smiled. "Genius! We'll just search up how to stop messages."

Zion nodded. He began to type in "How. To. Stop. Spam. Messages. Enter! "

The Keyword appeared on Gatchmon helmet. Gatchmon's magnifying glass flew off his helmet before Gatchmon yelled "Deep Search!" and punched it.

Instead of breaking it, the claw traveled to the net for information. Once it found what it was looking for Gatchmon pulled out his claw holding an orb.

He broke the Orb and said " My search results are that we should…. Ignore it?"

Zion hit his head in victory. "Of course! He didn't attack us before because we weren't paying attention! So if ignore his attacks..."

"They won't work!" Gatchmon finished.

Messmon giggled before saying "Oh but that won't work!" The word turned into an attack and….passed through Gatchmon!

Gatchmon grinned before he ran to the appmon. His claw glowed with a blue aura as Gatchmon jumped and yelled "Gatch CLAW!"

Gatchmon slashed the Appmon who coughed some data. The data surrounded Messmon before becoming a pink gases.

Messmon smiled. "Ah, I feel as if I got an uplifting message." Messmon turned into energy and went into to Appildirve where he became a Appmon chip.

The Drive ejected the chip. Gatchmon took the chip and inspected it. "That's not it." Gatchmon muttered before handing Zion back the chip.

Zion slipped it into the band which glowed before turning normal. The chip was gone.

Zion turned to Gatcmon. "What do you mean, not it?" Gatchmon sighed. " The virus I was talking about was being spread by an Evil A.I named Leviathan. The only way to stop his is with the seven code appmon. Unfortunately, no one knows who they are. None of my searches can even find their identity. All I know is that together, they bring a power that can destroy Leviathan!"

Zion nodded. "Well, we have to find other bad Appmon. And research this Leviathan."

The Driver and the Appmon walked away, unaware that Cameramon was watching. He knew Leviathan would not be pleased.

###############################################################################

Sorry it took so long. I had to see #27 to know how Appilarie with the DUO worked. Also, I had school stuff. Sue me.


	4. Chapter 4: Navigation Errors!

Zion was getting really mad at his phone. This was the THIRD wrong turn his GPS made. Noah's phone had similar luck. "Okay, maybe we should ask for directions." suggested Zion.

The look on Noah's face told him how he felt. Zion rubbed his nose bridge before exhaling like a donkey.

" Okay let's fo." Before Zion could finish, an Appmon came out of his brother's phone.

Noah looked at the Appmon as if a thing just popped out of his phone.

Zion looked at the Appmon and Noah before asking" You can see it?"

Noah nodded. Zion sighed. "Okay. Is your Appildrive unlocked?"

Noah showed his Appildrive which was locked.

Zion sighed again. This was alot to handle in five minutes.

First things first, the Appmon had to be cured, and then the boys had to go home.

He shuffled his brothers hair.

"Stay here okay?"

Noah looked at his brother confused. Zion smiled reassuring before running after the rogue appmon, Appildrive DUO in hand.

##########################################################################

"My Brother has an Appildrive?!" Gatchmon was flung back by Zion's yelling.

"Believe me, I'm just as surprised as you are. I just thought their was one Appildrive!" Gatchmon yelled over Zion.

Zion rolled his eyes. "Hopefully, that Appmon is Seven code Appmon."

Gatchmon grinned. "Only one way to find out!"

Zion saw the Appmon going into a distortion. Zion held out the Duo in front of the Distortion .

It expanded and surrounded Zion until he was in the A.R Field once more.

Zion looked at the world around him.

"Gatchmon, I know that this place is like where the real world and digital world intersect, but what's with the werid look with this place?"

Gatchmon scratched his helmet. "Frankly, I don't know."

Zion nodded. Together, they walked around the AR field.

Zion walked through this twisted version of Jersey City, feeling that someone was staring at him.

Zion prepared the DUO. The appmon appeared in front of Gatchmon and Zion.

It's eyes were red with the L-Virus. It was a big as the Apparise Gatchmon.

It's armers were arrows and Zion knew that he was connected to maps

"I am Navimon. I will navigate you to your final destination, ~de ozauru!" Navimon yelled with an odd japanese accent that fit the ninja design.

Zion immediately prepared for Apprisation.

Crossing his arms, holding the Duo in his right hand, Zion yelled. "Appmon Chip, Ready!"

The Appildrive DUO faceplate opened as Gatchmon's Appmon chip flew into the center.

Zion pressed the bottom lever and the faceplate close.

The Appildrive repeated. "Touch, Touch" '

Zion put up his left thumb before saying, "Insertion, me!" and putting the thumb on the red button.

The DUO rubbled before saying, "Accepted" Meekly before yelling "APPILARISE!"

Gatchmon's chip surged with power as the chip's seal broke.

The Chip turned into a ball of energy before exploding from the DUO.

The energy landed and disburse. Gatchmon was ready to fight.

Navimon saw Gatchmon stats and his eyes widen with surpise.

"Amazing! Leviathan told me that the Appildrive DUO raises the stats of an Appmon, but to see it in person is amazing! I can't wait to kill you ~De Ozauru!" exclaimed Navimon.

Gatchmon raised an eyebrow. "Huh. I never notice that. I wonder what else the DUO can do."

Zion put the goggles over his eyes.

"Let's go Gatchmon!" Zion yelled. Gatchmon nodded.

Gatchmon prepared to Gatch Claw Navimon. Navimon dodged him.

Gatchmon staggered forward. "Watch out!"yelled Zion before Navimon slashed Gatchmon.

Gatchmon narrowly dodged Navimon arms. Gatchmon jumped back.

Navimon sneered with his eyes and shot a few darts at Gatchmon.

Gatchmon jumped but one of the darts hit Gatchmon's helmet.

Zion looked at the dart. It didn't seem dangerous. Gatchmon seemed fine. None of his stats were lowering.

Navimon guffawed. "Gotcha!" Navimon blasted missiles.

Gatchmon ran away, but the missiles followed him.

Zion and Gatchmon ran, hoping to lose the missiles, failing miserably.

Seeing the duo run was the equivalent of watching a realistic version of the Loony Tunes.

If it was a Looney Toon, The missiles wouldn't kill.

Both Driver and Appmon knew that the missiles would do more than bruise.

And they both were reacting accordingly.

Zion looked at the dart again and realized what was going on.

"Gatchmon! Get rid of the dart on your head!" Zion yelled as he ran.

Gatchmon looked confused. Zion rolled his eyes.

" Hang on!" Zion growled. He grabbed the dart and began to pull.

"OW OW OW!" Gatchmon yelled in pain.

Zion finally pulled the Dart out and threw it.

The dart floated down before being incinerated by the missiles.

Navimon laughed evilly. It was actually a bit intimidating.

However, it was cut short by a blast of energy.

Navimon looked to see that it came from Messmon.

"How do you like them apples!" Yelled Messmon before blast Navimon again.

Navimon dodged at countered with some missiles.

Gatchmon and Zion Got out of the way.

Messmon wasn't so lucky.

He was a brave soul.

After the blast, Messmon's chip returned to the Appilband.

Navimon couldn't help but guffaw with laughter.

"You can never win!" Navimon yelled before Being Gatch Clawed.

Zion pumped his fist. All that Fire Emblem worked!

Navimon coughed up some data. The data surrounded Navimon and counted down to 0 before tuning into pink gas.

Navimon sighed. "Ah. I feel as if I just went outside after taking a shower. Here, use my power."

Navimon turned into power. The energy flowed into the DUO before becoming an Appmon Chip.

The chip floated into the Band and glowed. It then disappeared.

Zion smiled. Gatchmon was tapping his foot.

"What's wrong? " Zion inquired.

Gatchmon sighed "I just thought we would find the Seven Code Appmon by now. It's just...frustrating."

Zion bent down. "Gatchmon, they are thousand of Apps. As long as we work together, we can find them and stop Leviathan."

Gatchmon nodded.

##########################################################################

Noah looked at his Appildrive just as Zion ran off.

On it was a question. " Do you believe in yourself?"

Noah hand was shaking.

Just then, his brother ran and shufed his hair, again.

"Everything is under control now. Let's" Zion looked and saw the question on the Appildrive.

He looked up at his brother.

Noah shoved the Drive into his pocket.

Zion knew the matter was closed.

The two boys walked away, unaware that Cameramon was watching them.

Two Appmon chip and an AppilDrive DUO? Zion was becoming a thorn in Levithan's side.

And thorns weren't allowed in the Reboot.

############################################################################################

Sorry it took so long. Again school. And I'm trying to have the Appilarises, Appilinks, and AppilGatta(Appilevole in universe.) To be the same in the show. I'm hoping the next episode will have that. But the next chapter will be Halloween themed so stay tune! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	5. Chapter 5: RPG!

"Whoa." Zion said, mesmerized. On the Music teacher's door was an ad for auditions for The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe.

"Isn't that the movie that came out a few years back?" Haru asked?

"Yeah. This is my calling! I always wanted to act! This is the perfect opportunity!" Zion's eyes sparkled and his smile was literally ear to ear.

"You do know they are no black people in the movie." Noah stated with his very helpfulness tone.

Zion shuffle Noah's hair. "Silly Noah, pessimism is for ding dong." Zion said with his voice dripping with positivity.

Another boy walked passed the boys. He was wearing glasses and a lab coat which went over his school uniform.

Zion waved to Watson, head of the Comics and Anime club. "Hey Watson!" Zion yelled helpfully.

Watson turned around. He seemed to be bursting with excitement. "Hey! Guess whhhhaaaaat?"

" What?" Zion asked. Watson took out his phone. "This!" It was Lucina from Fire Emblem...nude. She was holding herself to hid her...parts.

Zion eyes looked at Watson as if was a murderer. Watson looked back at his character and screamed bloody murder.

Gatchmon looked from his chip and was confused. "What's with that guy?"

"Nothing, I just thought Waston was better than that." Zion said, with a disdain. As on cue, another player screamed.

Zion sighed. He ran outside and saw people on their phones. "What! HOW!? I worked all night grinding Chrom! Now he doesn't even have clothes!" One random player said.

"Hey! I asked for a soda! What is this!" Said a man looking at a vending machine. On it was various items useful in a RPG.

Gatchmon looked at the vending machine and put his magnifying glass down. As he looked,He saw an appmon jumping from the machine.

"Hey…. Look!" Zion turned. The appmon was jumping from phone to phone. It looked like a rag doll decided to Cosplay Cloud in the 10th century. The Appmon flew into a distortion.

"Gatchmon, let's go." Gatchmon nodded. Holding up the DUO, the distortion expanded and surronded Driver and Appmon until he was in the AR Field.

He turned to see that his school had become a dungeon with the message. "Welcome player!"

"Shit." Zion said. One AppArising random Appmon and grabbing a conveniently placed sword later, Zion was ready to go.

"Okay team, This place is a dungeon, WHICH means they will be monsters and such. We don't know their or our levels, so we must stay together at all time! Gatchmon, search for the odd Appmon that made this AR Field." Zion said with a southern accent Pacing.

"Got it! The appmon was Ropurmon, the RPG appmon." Gatchmon announced, smirking mockingly at Navimon.

"HA! But I have found the best route to reach him!" Navimon retorted.

"Good on the both of you. Messmon, you handle any flying enemies. Navimon, you have to lead us to Ropurmon. Gatchmon, search for the weakness of enemies and any other goodies." Zion stated before stopping and facing the building.

"And guys, if I see ANY of you doing a Leroy Jenkins, you're done. This is a TEAM effort. Understand GATCHMON AND NAVIMON?"

The two Appmon stopped exchanging death glares. The inched from each other, attempting to set the other on fire with their mind.

Zion sighed. This was going to be a long day.

##########################################################################

Getting inside was simple. Zion only concern was that the monsters would be overpowered. He then mentally held up the middle finger at Tasuya Nomura for creating the Young Xehanort boss.

Sneaking around the dungeon, Zion noticed their was music as if he was in a video game. Just as the thought occurred Messmon happened to crash into a monster.

The world swirled and 3 monsters came. They looked like creepers, with four green limbs. Each appmon was in a line facing the the monster.

"What happened!?" yelled Navimon, involuntary dancing to the hellishly catch, Last Surprise of Persona 5.

"This is a DUNGEON! They are monsters! They will battle you!" Zion yelled. "What should we do. I mean should we blast them?" Messmon asked.

"Did any of you guys play an RPG before?" Zion asked before realizing that it was the equivalent of asking an Alien if they speak english.

"Okay, follow me!" Zion rans and slashed the monsters before dodging an attack and counter attacking.

"Well?" The Appmon were surprised a human could be that athletic at that age. Navimon threw some darts at a monster. The monster staggered and Navimon used it to shoot some missles at the monster.

Zion took his sword and stabbed the monster. It then fell and distergated. In the tune of the song and battle Gatchmon Gatch clawed a monster before Messmon blasted the monster with some….choice words.

"That's right guys!" Zion stated as he slashed another monster before Gatchmon and Navimon finished the monster together.

A congratulations screen appears. Gatchmon and Navimon nearly high-fived each other before stopping.

Zion smiled. " Come on. We still have a lot more ground to cover."

##########################################################################

The Party continued to travel the dungeon, beating monsters and finding tresure. Zion smiled as his party began to bond.

Gatchmon's and Navimon's bitter rivalry seemed to quiet down. While they weren't in the friend territory, they definitely wouldn't try to kill each other anymore.

The dungeon seemed to go on and one. Finally, the group was there. The area with the final boss.

The Orchestra music made that obviously clear. The Party tensed up. Zion turned to the group.

"Well team, I have to admit, this was the best last 30 minutes of my life. I'm glad I got to have this much fun with you guys. I feel this was a great bonding experience. Isn't that right you two?"

Navimon and Gatchmon glared at each other but it was more softer than before.

The Appmon and the AppilDriver walked into the area. The room was dimly lit. Ropuremon was sitting on the throne .

"Ropuremon! Stop this madness! We don't have to fight!" Zion yelled to the crazed Appmon.

"Oh really? Because frankly, I think Leviaathan is right. Human see us Appmon as nothing but tools. If they don't need us or like us, they just throw us away. I saw we give them a piece of our mind!" Ropuremon began to walk down the throne, continuing his rant.

"Look at my app! SAO memory frag! It was going strong before it was taken down because 'It was too hard!' and Fire Emblem isn't! I am sick and tired of humans acting like spoiled brats! But soon, the Great Reboot will occur, and the world reset, to his image."

Ropuremon grew until he towered the party. Zion was nervous.

"I am….the final boss!" shouted Ropurmon. A banner showed the stats. Navimon sucked his teeth.

"He's stronger than the other one's! De ozaoru!" Said Navimon helpfully.

" Well he IS the final boss! Of course he would be this strong. Let's hope he's not like Young Xeha." Before Zion could finish, Ropuremon slashed his sword, one shoting Messmon.

"Oh come on! Again!" Gatchmon said. The Search Appmon charged his buster claws before realising two charged shots.

The blast pushed Ropuemon backward. Zion used this opening to use his sword to slash Ropuremon's legs.

Navimon used his missiles to hit Ropuemon in the face. The party backed up to prepare for another attack.

Ropurmon got up, pissed off. "Know my hatred foolish humans!" Ropurmon exerted a blast of energy, pushing back Appmon and Driver back.

Down but not out, Zion began to get up. Ropurmon growled. "Why!? Why still fight?!"

Zion chuckled. "Cause, The hero has to win right?" Ropurmon stamped his foot. "But wouldn't it be easier to just give up! Hasn't this been horrible?!"

Zion chuckled. "Actually, this has been the most fun I had in like, ever! It was awesome fighting monsters, collecting treasure, and the music, oo lala! This is the best A.R field ever!"

Ropurmon's eyes teared up before he bursted into tears. His chest began to glow The appmon Shrank before the data disbursed from the Appmon

Once the pink gas was gone, Zion and Gatchmon gasped. "No. Way." Gatchmon muttered. Ropurmon was purged of the L Virus but was now gold. In his hand was a gold orb.

"Ah, I feel so relaxed. I feel like melted snow. Thank you, Zion. No one has every said anything this nice to me about my game." Ropurmon then turned into energy and traveled into the DUO.

"Seven code! Code 2! Ropurmon!" The chip floated from the DUO. Suddenly, a treasure chest appeared out of nowhere. Gatchmon opened to treasure chest. Out floated a pad. Gatchmon gasped.

"We found a Seven Code Appmon AND the seven code pad! With this, we can finally defeat Leviathan!" Yelled Gatchmon.

"But, what are the Seven Code Appmon?" Zion inquired.

Gatchmon sighed. "The Leviathan is the ruler of the dark net . However, he is not god of the Internet itself. For you see! Their is a power that even Leviathan himself fears, the power of the Seven code Appmon. However, the identity of these Appmon are unknown. The pad will act as a catalyst for this great power."

Zion eyes were the size of quarters. "Okay umm...Let's return to the real world." Gatchmon nodded his head. Ropuremon's chip floated to to pad. Zion Placed the pad in his Backpack.

##########################################################################

"So, did you open you're Appildrive yet." Zion was on his bed, playing on his Nintendo Switch.

"No. And I haven't seen Dokamon either." Noah was staring at the Appildrive.

Zion sighed. Neither boy realized that "Dokamon" was close by. In fact "Dokamon" was "glitching out" revealing another appmon. Offmon concentrated and "Dokamon" reappeared.

"Nuh-no one must know my secret." "Dokamon" uttered.


	6. Chapter 6: Halloween

"B-but, your Majesty." Zion whimpered.

"Silence. Dwarf, prepare the sleigh." Said the Stage director seeming monotone.

Zion was auditioning for the role of Edmund in his school play. It was the Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe (If it wasn't obvious).

The director motioned Zion to go. Zion walked down the stage and sat down at in the chair.

Haru was reading a book while Noah was on his phone, on Instagram, probably.

"So, you think you made it?" Haru inquired, his book lowered to look at his friend.

Zion nodded. " I can't wait to get the script." Noah raised an eyebrow at his brother.

Zion knew his brother had a low standard for him. He simply rolled his eyes before walking to the school's library.

Noah was glued onto his phone, along with other students. Zion was confused put saw it as a normal thing.

##########################################################################

The Saint Peter's Prep Library is Haru's and Zion's home away from home.

This place contains joy, laughter, sorrow, and tragedy. Zion shook the memories away.

Right now, he had a mission. A specific reason to be here.

Zion went up to the computer catalog. He typed into the word Leviathan before and got a few results.

A few were about some monster but nothing remotely close to talking about an A.I.

He then typed Leviathan, A.I. He was met with a loading screen before the computer stated were no results.

Rolling his eyes he walked to a table before starting up his computer.

Going into his search engine he searched up, Levithan A.I.

He got a bunch of things, nothing related to Appmon or the Dark web.

Grinding his teeth he began to type random letters. Gatchmon Chip floated and shook his head as his Driver raged quit.

"What are you even looking for?" Gatchmon asked.

"L-E-V-I-A-T-H-A-N! Why does the Internet have to be so confusing!" Zion yelled before banging his fist on the table.

He then put the letter L, holding the key down. An suggestion appeared. " Leviathan corporation?" Zion raised his eyebrow.

He pressed it. A few buildings and a logo appeared. Gatchmon gasped and began shaking.

"What's wrong Gatchmon?" Zion asked. He never saw the Appmon this freaked before.

"That logo...That's the symbol of….Leviathan." Gatchmon said between shiver.

Zion eyes widen. "What?" Gatchmon shook his head. "No, that's impossible."

Zion looked at the Appmon. He shut off the computer. "Hey Gatchmon, Do you want to go trick or treating?"

#########################################################################

"Trick or Treat!" Said an AppArise Gatchmon. The old woman smiled and gave Gatchmon a few candies from her bowl.

Gatchmon walked down the stairs, looking at his goodies. Zion smiled and looked at the time of his phone.

"Okay, let's go Gatchmon." Gatchmon put out his lower lip and made his best puppy dog eyes.

"Pleaseeeeeeee?" Gatchmon asked. A few people's hearts melted when they heard the little Appmon.

Zion rolled his eyes before giving a thumbs up. Gatchmon smiled and ran off.

Zion couldn't help but smile himself. His phone began to buzz.

Taking it out, it had a message, "I'm watching you." The person name was Cameramon.

Silently cursing, Zion looked up to see a billboard. It was an ad that had a boys face. Zion's face to be specific. It was next to his Appildrive DUO.

On it was "Find this boy, get his Appildrive DUO. And win a million dollars!"

Many people began taking pictures of the Ad. Many people were looking at Zion and the AD.

It didn't take a genius to know that Zion was going to end up like a shiny Gyarados in Pokemon GO.

So he did the logical thing a person would do.

He ran for his dear life.

A mob of people followed him, hellbent on getting the prize.

"Gatchmon! Gatchmon!" Zion yelled into the Appilband.

####################################################################

Far away from the commotion, Gatchmon was walking around, looking for Zion.

Suddenly two girls came and awwed.

Gatchmon turned. "Aww. You're soooo cute! I could just eat you up!"

Gatchmon smiled. He loved attention.

On a bench, Gatchmon was gobbling down his loot.

"This (gobble gobble) Is so (smak) GOOD!" Gatchmon proclaimed.

The girls couldn't help but laugh.

####################################################################

Zion was hiding behind a dumpster to catch his breath.

He silent vowed to never play Pokemon Go and become Christian.

A person turned the aisle to take the spooky way through the street.

Cause why not? Silent thought Zion. Still, he had the element of surprise.

Jumping up, Zion screamed scaring the man. Zion then ran for his life before tripping and going into a costume store.

The next few seconds were a blur as Zion grabbed random costumes.

Afterwards, the owner would describe someone dressed as a thief running out before putting a few 10 dollar bills to cover the cost of the costume. The thief in question looked exactly like the protagonist from Persona 5, had he been african american.

The Thief, Zion, got in line for a Halloween parade. Many people were watching, including two men in black suits.

They were holding an Ipad with Gatchmon, in chains. Gatchmon was crying. Zion eyes widen in shock.

The Men walked away. Zion chased after them. He had no idea what these people wanted, but Zion saw Digimon Tamers.

If these people were from the government, and with Donald Trump as president, They would use Gatchmon as some sort of superweapon.

Zion silently cursed himself. What if the found Noah and took him with his Drive?

Zion ran after the men, his heart punching his chest with every beat. Like Joker from Persona 5, Zion sneaked after the men.

Eventually the two men stopped. Zion stopped in front of them. "Who are you!" Yelled Zion.

The two men smriked. An Appmon chip came from one of the man's pocket. A holographic Appmon appeared.

"Sigh, you humans are strange. So easy to manipulate. It's almost funny." Cameramon chuckled. Zion wasn't having it.

"If you do so much and put one of Gatchmon's hair out of place, I will kill all three of you and eat you!" Zion yelled, his sanity slowly waning as he feared for Noah. Cameramon seemed disturbed.

"Um then gives the seven code Appmon." Cameramon stated, suddenly afriad of this human. Clearly, this human is unique. Possibly insane.

"Please Zion! Just give them to him!" Gatchmon yelled. Zion shivered. Cameramon wished he could smirk AGAIN! They finally...Before the thought was finished, Zion began to laugh. Not a normal laugh. A bone chilling evil laugh.

Zion wagged his finger. " Silly Appmon, tricks are for kids. I know who Gatchmon is. He is a search engine Appmon. He would never give up like that!" Cameramon sighed.

"You're smart, for a human." Cameramon stated. "Gatchmon" faded from the Ipad and was replaced by the L corp logo. The two men put it away before walking for Zion.

Zion knew it was time to make like a tree and LEAF! And that what he did. Running from the two men, Zion saw a little Appmon eating candy.

Zion grabbed Gatchmon and held him like a teddy bear. "Hey Zion! Nice costume!" Gatchmon said, still chewing on some candy.

"Thank god you're okay! Some men in black suits came after me and I'm public millionare number 1! How do celebrities do it!" Zion rambled. Gatchmon shook his head. "This is probably an Appmon. Quick! To the A.R field!"

Zion nodded. Holding up the DUO, Zion created a distortion that surrounded Appmon and Drive before being taken into the A.R field.

"So, you came." Cameramon was in front of the duo. Zion pulled out the DUO. "Give it up Cameramon!" Zion shouted. "Yeah! The DUO makes me even more powerful than normal! There is no way you can win!"

"I don't think so." Said a voice that made Zion shiver. A female with pale skin, platnuim blonde hair and a dark blue dress walked and went behind Cameramon. In her hand was an Appildrive but… Corrupted. The magnifying glass had icicles protruding out. Zion noted how she resembled Elsa.

"A human with an Appildrive! Okay! Does ANYONE else have a Drive!" Gatchmon asked loudly.

"No one but me. Isn't that a killer?" "Frost." Zion abruptly said before covering his mouth. The lady smiled. "Exactly." Zion eyes widen. "How!"

"Zion , Focus!" Gatchmon yelled. "I understand you may think you are her but that's not possible! She's a character in the Flash!" Zion exclaimed. Gatchmon growled.

"And we are in the intersection to the real world and net with you talking to me, A digital being and a Appildrive DUO. I think the lines between what's real or not is blurred right now." "Yeah but still, people don't have superpowers. Unless."

"Are you boys done?" Frost asked. The boys stopped their conversation. Cameramon nodded. She smiled. The duo prepared for anything. Frost began to hold the Drive near her face. "Appmon chip ready." She slide down the faceplate. The Darkdrive announced. "Applink. Camera." Frost took an appmon chip and put it into the drive. She slide it up.

Cameramon turned into energy as the Drive repeated " Camera Shot" over and over. Cameramon released one of it's wires and connected it with Shotmon. A band of energy surrounded the two before turning into a ball of energy. "3-2-1!" yelled the Drive before the ball burst, revealing Scopemon.

Gatchmon pulled down his magnifying glass while Zion looked at Gatchmon's search. Both Gatchmon and Zion gasped. "A...super level appmon…." Gatchmon whispered.

"Exactly." Said frost as her eyes glowed red with the L-virus. Gatchmon cringed. "What should we do?" Zion asked. Gatchmon looked at Scopemon in the eyes and yelled one thing to Zion "RUN!"

Sighing, both Driver and Appmon ran. Scopmon chuckled. He held out his gun and blasted the duo. Zion and Gatchmon went flying.

Landing, Gatchmon charged. "GATCH CLAW!" yelled Gatchmon. Scopemon punched Gatchmon before the move could connect. Gatchmon was sent flying. Zion jumped and caught the Appmon in his chest.

The two landed, down and with no plan. The Appildrive DUO was in front of Zion. He reached out feebly and grasped it. Standing up, Zion held the DUO. "Cute." Frost muttered. "You should have never defied Leviathan." Scopemon proclaimed. He aimed his gun. "Begone."

The gun fired. Time seemed to slow down. Zion stared at the energy about to strike him. He saw that Gatchmon was beside him, limping. Zion smiled. In his hand, The Applidrive DUO glowed. The energy hit the two, missing them and producing a cloud. Zion pressed the red button on the DUO. "Do, Gatch! Do- Gatch" The Duo repeated. It blasted a gold energy that surrounded Gatchmon. Gatchmon turned into a ball of energy. The ball exploded, revealing a super level Appmon, "DOGATCHMON!" he yelled. "Here it come, here it comes, HERE IT COMES! Dogatchmon! The super Search Appmon!"

The dust cleared. Zion stared at the Appmon in front of him . A holographic display showed all of Dogatchmon's stats. They were over 9,000.

Frost grimaced. "What's this?" Dogatchmon held out his right pointer finger. "I will lead you your final destination!" The super Appmon yelled.

Everyone seemed to shocked to move. Scopmon broke it with a shot from his gun. Dogatchmon saw it and swat it away. The Appmon and the girl were shocked. But the Super Appmon was far from done.

Using its information from the deep web, Dogatchmon instantly became aware of Scopmon's weakness and the girl's condition. He turned to Zion and whispered the information in his widening but with the inklings of a plan, Zion whisped something as well to Dogatchmon. Once done, the two nodded.

Dogatchmon seemingly disappeared from very. Scopemon chuckled and pulled out his camera view. But Dogatchmon wasn't there. And neither was the human. "Where are they, where are they, WHERE ARE THEY!? Scopemon screamed. "HERE!" yelled Zion and Dogatchmon. Zion was piggybacking on DoGatchmon to hid from Scopemon's cameras.

Zion jumped down as Dogatchmon prepared for his attack.

Dogatchmon's swords formed a circle. Holding his hands as is to do a Hadoken. "Do Gatch BUSTER!" He yelled. The swords covered on the tips before releasing a green laser. It hit both Scopemon and Frost, releasing the inside her.

Zion walked to the unconscious girl and Scopemon. "I...Can't… believe I lost to a human…" Scopemon muttered. Zion put his hands in his pocket and shrugged. "I play a lot of Fire Emblem. I know how to find an enemies weakness." Scopemon chuckled weakly. "You have no idea how important you are." Scopemon turned into energy and entered the DUO. He turned into a chip which Zion grabbed. Holding it to put in the band, Zion felt something grabbing it. Clutching it tightly, Zion pulled against the force.

DoGatchmon saw Zion fighting an invisible force and , after processing that this wasn't normal for Zion, slashed at the being. The being jumped back, giggling. "You can't used that yet." She said before disappearing. Zion looked at the chip in his hand. It was grey. Placing it in the Appilband, Zion looked at Dogatchmon as his glowed random colors before turning to normal. Gatchmon was exhausted. Zion sighed. "Perfect"

##########################################################################

Epilogue

In Zion's room, you would have saw Zion and Gatchmon sleeping peacefully, exhausted from the day's events. In reality, Zion was having the strangest dream of his life.

He was diving into an ocean. Like in Kingdom Hearts, this was a mind screw. Zion was wearing Jeans, sneakers, a tshirt with a jacket with his backpack.

He stopped, as if tethered by string. Their he saw a being that was just golden light with a halo. The being was fighting...a darkness. Behind the gold being, a logo of an blue owl appeared.

Zion recognized the logo from...somewhere. Gatchmon was watching the battle, almost as if he saw it before.

Suddenly, Gatchmon began running, yelling something as a bright light made it impossible to see.

Zion then continued to fall, into unconsciousness, unaware of the dream, and that it was not his own.

Sorry it took so long, but I had alot of work this month. I don't expect to make another chapter with the finals coming up. However once the summer comes, expect more chapter Updates.

Note: No. The lady was not Killer Frost. The L-Virus corrupted her into thinking she was.


	7. Chapter 7: Brotherhood

Zion held out the Appildrive DUO before crossing his arms high above his head. "Appmon chip, Ready!" He yelled. He lowered his right arm and put the DUO parallel to his face. The faceplate open as Zion prepare for the next step. A grey Appmon chip floated from the band, landing in the DUO's faceplate. Pushing the right lever, the DUO'S faceplate closed. "Touch" it repeated. Putting his thumb up, Zion yelled, "Insertion me!" before placing his thumb on the red button. The Appildrive DUO rumbled as energy coursed through it. "Accepted, AppAr... Warning, this chip is inactive. Unable to perform action. "

Zion sighed. Zion had been trying to use Scopemon's Appmon chip for a while. However, whatever the mysterious being that attacked him did, it caused Scopemon's chip to become inactive.

But that was the least of Zion's worries. Somehow, some random girl got a cheap knockoff of the Appildrive. While DoGatchmon was able to defeat her, Drag her out of the AR Field (With some complication) , and the fact she had no idea what happened what happened helped avoid a long explanation, but the fact that Leviathan was able to get a girl into the AR field and infect her with the L-Virus was disturbing. .

Imagine if Noah or his mom got infected. Gatchmon said that the FakeDrive is what infected her. Zion shook his head. He had to get to the bus. Holding out the DUO, the A.R Field recede as Zion looked at his house normal. He rolled his eyes. Since when had any of this been normal?

Noah stared at the question on the Appildrive. "Do you care about others?" Noah looked at the drive closely. Of course he did! That's why he doesn't need anyone. So everyone can do their own thing.

Zion walked up to the bus and sat next to Noah. "So, what's your question?" Zion asked, looking at the Grey device.

Noah put in his pocket and looked out the window. Zion rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Cloud Strife."

Zion saw Noah involuntary twitch in annoyance before relaxing. Zion smirked. Neither boy noticed a bird like Appmon looking at them.

Sakusimon smiled. "The two humans. Both with the Appildrive. I will bring their doom."

English class was SO BORING! Noah hated first period English class. He would rather watch paint dry. If only...

"Hey Noah." Dokamon said. Noah shrieked like a little girl before falling off his chair. All head turned to him, with a few snickers and all of them ready to post the next Vine on Youtube.

Noah quick got on his chair and pretended as if nothing happened. Dokamon floated around Noah. " Sorry about that. So, What going on? What is this place. And when do I get to punch people?"

Noah gave the Appmon a cold hard look. Dokamon backed off, before gliching a little. Noah raised an eyebrow. Dokamon could only give a sheepish grin before flying away.

Noah simply rolled his eyes and looked out the window, wondering about the question on his Appil Drive.

As he looked out, he though about the cool things Zion told him. About the A.R field. The Appmon their. The battles.

Noah wouldn't mind a little action in his life. Imagine if he met a Optimus Prime mon or Megatronmon. Okay, scratch the last one. But that question haunted him.

"Do you care about others?" What does that even mean? Of course he…. Or does he? "Gaaaaah" Noah grumbled. This was as confusing as that final fantasy whatever game Zion plays.

Noah looked up to the teacher, waiting to hear her wonderful explanation of grammar.

Zion was doodling on the side of his notebook. The being was just a silhouette with a Halo behind him. Zion was doodling his head, remembering a crown thing on his head.

Flashes of his dream reverberated through his head. He saw the darkness and the being, but as if he but on glasses, the figures became clearer.

"Zion. ZION!" Zion snapped to atention. He looked up to see that the teacher was pointing to an equation on the board.

"Right, right! Sorry!" Zion quickly got up. He walked quickly to the front of the class to the whiteboard. Shaking his head, Zion focused on the equation.

The bell ring was a godsend for all the students, Including Zion and Noah.

Zion yawed before trying to put his arm on Noah's Shoulder. The attempt failed. Miserably in fact. Zion ended up tripping himself before hitting the ground. Noah cracked a small smile.

Zion chuckles silently to himself before he saw an Appmon. It was a doglike appmon with a big floppy hat and a jacket that was way too big for it. The Appmon saw Zion looked and floated quickly.

Zion quickly got up, grabbed his brother, and gave chase of the Appmon. Noah yelled in defiance, describing Zion in very choice words.

Zion ignored him and continued on. The Appmon took a turn at the stoplight but stopped at the red light. The two boys also stopped. Comically they waited, as if a mentally white flag was raised while the cars were moving.

Eventually the stoplight turn green and the chase resumed. Zion reached out and attempted to grab the Appmon. Like a fighter jet, the Appmon performed a few aerial stunts and a barrel roll before Zion finally had the Appmon in his hand.

The Appmon struggled in his grasp but no Appmon was a match for Zion, conquer of the square button!(just ask Xemnas)

It struggled and struggled going in different directions but his grasp was firm! Eventually, the Appmon gave up. "Are you done now?" Zion asked.

The Appmon grumbled something. "What?" Zion asked. "Yes." The appmon grumbled. Zion released its grasp. Noah's eyes widen in shock. "Dokamon?" The appmon nodded before looking down.

"Yeah, I was Dokamon. My real name is Offmon. I'm the Offline Appmon. I was pretending to be a Dokamon so you would like me better.I'm sorry" Tears began to form in the Appmon's eyes. Noah's heart soften. Noah "Hey hey, don't cry little guy. " The Appmon floated into his hand as he cried.

Zion smiled. They needed each other. Maybe this is want Noah needed to open the Appildrive. Just as Zion thought that a guy ran next to them yelling, "All my data, it's gone!"

Zion looked at the man's phone to see an Appmon jump out. His body was mostly in a green trash can except his face, which looked like a pink whip cream swirl. Gatchmon decided to use this opportunity to finally get out of the band and do something.

"That's Gomimon, the appmon responsible for data deletion." Gatchmon explained. " Come on guys, we have to go!" Zion ran after the appmon and brought his Duo out. "A.R Field, OPEN!" The world transformed into the world of the field. Noah and Offmon looked around.

"Zion what the hell!" Noah yelled. Zion looked back and shrieked. He only meant to bring himself to the field. Why did it bring Noah a…Before Zion could finish the thought, Gomimon jumped up from his trash pile.

"Well well, what do we have here? Two Appildrivers? But what's this? One of them doesn't have an open drive? Oh hohoho! Now Leviathan can has a true Appildrive!" Gomimon contiued to laugh.

Gatchmon used that moment to punch Gomimon in the face. Noah looked at Zion and Gatchmon. "How..how did you…" Zion held up the Appildrive Duo before Noah could finish.

"The Appildrive has the power to bring appmon to life and make them stronger. It is up to the Appildriver if they can use that power or not." Zion looked at his brother with eyes that were cold as ice.

Noah was taken aback by this new clarity in his normally silly brother's eyes. Noah nodded. Zion nodded back. He turned and ran to the battle of the two appmon.

Noah looked at his brother. He never thought he could be so...cool. Noah took out the Appildrive. He saw the question, "Do you care about people?" on the faceplate. He had the answer.

Holding his finger in the air, Noah pressed the yes icon. Behind him, Offmon smiled, as relief washed over the normally lonely appmon.

The Appildrive emitted a burst of wind as the grey system came to life. The face plate locked icon unlocked as turned into a purple color, with a "Pairing Offmon" on the edge. The top part turned into the symbol of Offmon. But that wasn't it.

A halo of light surrounded Noah. Raising the Appil Drive, The Halo traveled up Noah's body, eventually reaching his wrist, where it collapsed and transformed into an Appilband.

Noah stared at the band, as it can out of freakin nowhere. Had he looked around, he would have had a glance of a being staring at the process, with no real emotion.

"Noah!" Zion yelled. Looking up, Noah saw the battle wasn't looking to good. Gatchmon was buried in garbage and Gomimon was holding a grey chip and was giggling maniacally.

"HEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEE! Leviathan will be sooooo happy I have Scopemon's Chip. It's too bad Mienumon infected it with the L-Virus, yet for someone with the potential, it should have been easy." Gomimon giggled again before throwing the chip away.

Zion was visibly frustuated. Noah looked at Offmon. The Appmon looked at his new driver. They both nodded.

Noah raised the Appildrive in front of him. "Appmon Chip, Ready!" He yelled. Noah slid down the faceplate before grabbing Offmon's chip. Placing in the drive it yelled " AppArise!" It then surged Energy into the Appmon chip. It spun with energy before turning into a ball of energy. It blasted out of the drive before landing. "Offmon! The offline Appmon" The Appildrive yelled.

Statistical information appeared as holograms on the Drive's screen. "Whoa." Noah looked at Offmon. The Appmon looked at him like a puppy who had finally been adopted. Had Not Gatchmon and Zion ran towards them at breakneck speed, they would have hugged. Instead, they had to dodge a literal piece of garbage from crushing them.

"Noah! Let's help them!" Offmon yelled. Noah straighten up. "Right. Okay...Offline…. Um, use your power to help Zion!"

"Okay!" Said the suddenly energetic Appmon. Focusing and putting his hand together as if praying with a ball in the middle, Offmon moved his hands in a circle muttering, " Off,off, off off,"

Noah began to tap his foot impatiently as Zion looked at the Appmon with a tradition "What the hell is going on?" look.

Gatchmon looked like he was ready to murder the Offline appmon in cold blood. "Can you hurry it up!" The Search Engine Appmon yelled, swatting another piece of garbage.

"I'm sorry! I just need another minute…" Offmon said, before working faster. Finally, a purple flaming ball of energy was formed.

Jumping up Offmon yelled " Disconnection!" Before releasing the ball into the air. The ball hit Gomimon, trapping him in a orb of purple energy.

" Hey! What's going on!" He yelled, trying and failing to escape the orb. "I'll 'help' you! Gatch Claw!" Gatchmon yelled. He jumped and swatted the orb, and also finishing off the Appmon.

Gomimon barfed a spew of data. It surrounded the garbage appmon as a counter appeared. It went to zero before bursting into a pink gas. Their was Gomimon, but gold!

"A seven code Appmon!" Zion yelled. "I'm sorry for what I've done. I'll put back all the data I deleted." Gomimon turned into data before entering Zion's Appildrive. "Seven Codes! Coooooodee 3!" The chip left the drive. Zion smiled as he gave it to Gatchmon.

Nodding, Gatchmon put the chip into the Seven Code pad. A ripple effect appeared as the chip turned around into a hand.

The boys oooed , Cause how would you reach if you saw that happen? Yeah, that's what I thought!

Anyway…. Zion placed the Pad into his backpack before closing the field. Had he stayed longer, he would have seen Mieumon take Scopemon's chip before jumping away.

She would then enter a warp into an office in L corp. In the real world.

Sorry it took so long, but I had the Finals, E3, Sonic Forces gawking, Metriod and Kingdom Hearts related freakout. But As soon as I publish this chapter, I'm working on the next chapter which will hopefully come before the end of the month. While I play KH 3D.


	8. Chapter 8:Roar of Roamon

Zion was at his desk as usually, doing something. His mom looked into the room to see his son, hard at work. Listen to some music on his computer no doubt.

Yet she couldn't help but worry. He been more secretive recent. And just the other day she saw a morpher on his desk. When she asked him about, he grabbed it and said it was an old toy.

And on Halloween, he came home late, wearing a costume that made him look like a thief from the 1800s.

Zion hasn't gave her any explanation for these strange occurrences. But she knew his son. If this was bigger than him, she is the first person he would tell.

"Zion! I'm going out for a while! There's lasagna in the fridge!" She yelled. He turned to her and ran up to her before kissing her on the cheek. "Thanks. You are the best mom ever!"

She blushed before walking down the stairs into her room for the car keys

#################################################################################

"Going to warm up Lasagna! Going to warm up Lasagna!" Zion sang to himself, while warming up said lasagna in the microwave.

Gatchmon was on the table eating chocolate, as usual. "Make sure not to leave your garbage on the floor please. I don't want my mom cleaning up your mess."

The Appmon rolled his eyes."It would be easier if you just told your about me and the you wouldn't have to hid my trash all the time." Gatchmon suggested. Zion stared at the appmon as his goggles fell down to his eyes. The lenses shined ominously in the lighting of the kitchen as Zion performed the famous Gendo pose on his table.

"I can't. What if she tries to get involved in one of my battles and gets hurt or worst? I cannot let that be a possibility. I will protect her, no matter what." Zion stated. Gatchmon had lost all coloration. "Yes, sir." He said weakly.

The microwave dinged. The goggles went down to his neck. "Lasagna!" Zion happily announced before running to the microwave.

Gatchmon stared at Zion, wondering how he is normal.

Zion walked to the Microwave and held his hand up to open the door. Suddenly, when he touched the door, he was shocked, by some sort of feedback.

Zion looked at his hand and saw it glow,sparking with a gold aura. Gatchmon put his magnifying glass down, to search for any data on it.

"Huh. Nothing on it. " Gatchmon noted. Zion looked at the aura. It was like...clay...He felt...he could control it. Putting close to his chest, Zion focused on the flame. He imagined it getting smaller, and smaller until it disappeared.

Gatchmon stared agape at what he just saw. Zion stared at his fist for a good few minutes before the microwave dinged again.

"Uh….I need to eat first….To process everything." Zion said. He took out the lasagna and ate it a bit more slower than usually. He had lost his appetite.

From the window, a Dark skinned twenty year old was looking at the scene. He was wearing a dark suit, as if he was trying to fade into the shadow of the tree. He activated his communicator. "Looks like we have a new one." He said.

walked into her kitchen to find her son doing homework on the table. Zion looked up and waved to her.

"Hey mom. Where did you go?" he asked. "Oh you know, client stuff." she said. She began to walk to her room. Zion walked up to her and opened the door for her.

"Why thank you." His mother complemented. Zion blushed before becoming serious again. "Hey mom, have you…AH!"

A loud shriek was being emitted from Zion's phone. He reached into his pocket to turn it off but it only got louder. Both he and his mom fell to the ground, clutching their ears.

Zion brought out his hand and focused on activating the Charge from before. On command, the familiar glow from before appeared. Placing his hand on his phone, he focused on the energy pulsing into his phone.

Lines of energy appeared and faded, before the phone shook and finally shut down, taking the noise with it.

Son and mother both got up from the ground. "What...Was that?" she asked. Zion looked at his phone to see an appmon pop out.

"Uh oh." Zion muttered to himself. "Uh mom. I have to go."

His mom looked at him with confusion. "Where? Why?"

By the time she asked why Zion had already grabbed his things. "Love you, bye!" He said quickly, leaving a very confused mother.

#################################################################################

Zion saw the appmon flying into phones, creating obnoxious noises before leaving. Zion took out the DUO, the silver bottom glistening in the sunlight.

"A.R Field, Open!" Zion yelled. The world shifted and turned into a horrific imitation of city hall.

The appmon angrily stared at Zion. "Who the hell do you think you are human!? I am Roamon, A super level appmon and ruler of audio!" Gatchmon and Zion both rolled their eyes. "Well I am Zion, the search engine Appildriver! And You're going down!" Zion said, pointing at Roamon in a dramatic way.

The AppilArosed Gatchmon had to restrain himself from bursting into gave the search engine appmon a glare for good measure however.

Roamon's mouths opened as it yelled "Twin scream!" A blast of sonic energy blasted from the appmon mouths. The driver and Appmon both had to cover their ears, but the ground around them began to crack before bursting.

The two were blasted back. They both landed hard on their backs. "Zion, you do know that a super level appmon is way stronger than an Standard, right."Said Gatchmon. Zion expression immediately turned into "Oh Crap."

Gatchmon banged his head on the ground. "We should have brought Noah." He said. " Yes, but he had a field trip!" "He could have not gone. Some of the kids don't even go to class." "Those kids a irresponsible and have no future."

Roamon tapped his claws on a perch-like rock. "Are you two done?" asked Roamon right head. Zion looked up at the two headed Appmon. The appmon was red with the L virus. None of his Appmon were strong enough to beat it.

Zion looked at the DUO to see that that the A button on the side was glowing. Gatchmon looked at his driver and also saw the glowing button. The two noded. The two looked up to see that Roamon had rested on an tall rock formation, still tapping his claws on the rock.

Zion turned his head to look at his partner. " Wait, isn't Dogatchmon a Super Level Appmon?" Zion asked. Gatchmon turned to his Driver. "Yeah but I would need to Applink with another appmon that also can evolve like that." "And how do you Applink?" "Just press the A Button before you AppArise another Appmon."

Zion looked at the DUO and the glowing button before getting up. He looked at Gatchmon. "Okay! Let's try Messmon first!"

Zion held the DUO in front of him. "Appmon chip, ready!" Crossing his arm so the DUO was on the left side on his face pressing the top button. "Applnk! Gatch!" it said as the faceplate on the DUO opened. Messomon's chip floated into the DUO chip slot. Zion pressed the left lever and it closed.

"Touch, Touch. " It repeated. Putting up his thumb, Zion yelled, "Insertion: ME!" Before jabbing his thumb on the red button. The Drive pulsed with energy, before it stated "Accepted." Gatchmon transformed into energy as Messmon chip blasted from the DUO. "Gatch, Messe" The DUO repeated.

The two energies collided and a white light blasted from the fusion. Insine it, the two appmon released their back cords and connected them. Landing, Gatchmon stood up tall, with a blue hologram of Messemon behind him.

"GATCHMON X MESSEMON!" The DUO Announced. Zion stared at Gatchmon. Gatchmon turned to his driver and looked to see he was just here himself. " Okay..I can work with this." The Appmon muttered to himself.

Hunching down, Gatchmon began to sway side to side, humming a tune to himself. His driver and super level Appmon stared intently. Gatchmon looked up at Roamon.

"Hey! You look weird with two heads! Weirdo!" Gatchmon yelled. His words turned to energy and blasted to Roamon who polished his claws on his feathers as each shot passed through him like he was water.

Zion and Gatchmon gasped together before Zion facepalmed."Oh right, Messemon's attacks are useless if you ignore them." Zion muttered.

Roamon smirked. "You're smart human. However, like the rest of your race, you shall die. " The Appmon then released another Sonic scream, directly at Zion. There was no way Zion could get out of the way in time. "ZION!" yelled as he jumped in the way between the blast, taking to full force.

The Appmon screamed in pain. The screams got louder and more high pitched and robotic before Zion was blasted back by the blast.

He bump and rolled around before finally coming to a stop. Zion looked at the DUO to see Gatchmon's status. He could see that the Appmon had fused with Messmon and was in critical condition.

Zion got up to see Gatchmon curled in a crater, flickering. He NEEDED to AppEvole or he would die. But with which Appmon?

" Digisoul Touch. Digisoul Touch" The DUO repeated. Zion was so worried that the energy he activated early had surrounded him. Zion looked at the DUO and the energy before it clicked what to do.

Holding out the DUO on one hand Zion focused the Digisoul on is opposite hand. "Digisoul...CHARGE!" Cupping the bottom of the DUO and holding the Red button, Zion pulsed the energy into the DUO. The DUO surged with energy before turning the energy into a ball the exploded from the DUO's Faceplate. It flew and hit Gatchmon.

The energy surrounded Gatchmon before the appmon turned into a ball of gold energy. The ball exploded, causing wind to whip up into air. Zion put on his goggles to see though the dust to see…"APPILEVOLUTION! DOGACTMON!" The DUO announced.

Dogatchmon cleared the dust with a whip of air that pushed Roamon back. "Wh...what are you!" Roamon stammered.

Dogatchmon looked up at the Appmon. "I am Dogatchmon, the super search Appmon. And I will end you!" Dogatchmon proclaimed. The Appmon turned the his driver. Zion looked at the Appmon before nodding.

"Okay Dogatchmon, LET"S GO!" Zion Yelled. "RIGHT!" The sentai like Appmon jumped in the air, grabbing a sword from his side.

Roamon smirked. "You think you can beat me? Ha! TWIN SCREAM!" Roamon bellowed before releasing a Sonic scream from it's head.

The blast hit Dogatchmon and...did nothing. Dogatchmon then teleported to the Sonic was at this moment, that Roamon knew, he messed up. The avian Appmon could before Dogatchmon slashed through him with his sword.

Landing on the ground, Dogatchmon sheath his sword before Roamon exploded, not even leaving a chip behind. Dogatchmon looked at Zion before he gave his Driver a thumbs up.

"Awwwwwwesooooooomeee!" Zion sang, like a nerd.

#################################################################################

Back in the real world, Zion walked to his house and to his mom's "office." it had a desk with Important documents and a few comics hidden in plain sight.

Sneaking behind her, he laid his hands on her neck and gave her a little massage. "Mommy!" He said in a very silly voice!

"Boosie!" She said in a also very silly voice. "Where did you go?" Zion stopped massaging and walked in the middle of the room.

" Well you..I'll just show you." Holding out the Drive, Zion Appilarorsed Gatchmon. His mom looked at the Appmon for a while. "IS that...A digimon?"

"No! I'm an Appmon! Nice to meet you !"

#################################################################################

"Well that went better than expected." Zion said to his Buddy. "Yeah, I thought she would be screaming." The still Apparised Gatchmon replied.

"Well, Digimon came into the real world in 2007, so I guess she understood the whole linking thing. Still, it was weird she was used to it. Anyway, we should just make sure Noah is at the bus stop instead of Toys R Us staring at Transformers toys." Zion chuckled to himself.

Had he looked behind him, he would have seen an tan man following the two. He was dark skin with a dark coat and dark blue almost black hair.

He walked up to Zion and covered his mouth. Zion struggled and kicked, to no avail. Gatchmon jumped to claw the attack but was kicked in the stomach, the Appmon. It was as if the man had grown up in the jungle.

The man pinched Zion's neck causing him to fall unconscious. The man put a brown sack on the boy's head as a black van drove in front. An agent opened the door, and motioned the man to come. The man jumped into the van with Zion and closed the the door was the DATS logo.

I know it's summer break but while I write I have to study for the PSAT, learn how to use Blender 3D and cry as I try to find a way to buy a Switch when I have $7.00 in my pocket. (Them being out of stock doesn't help!)But I would like to celebrate the fact that I have passed 500 views! Yay! Excuse me as a write the next chapter and cry as I rewatch the Splatoon Direct.


	9. Chapter 9:DATS

##################################################################################

REVIEW TIME!

 **Komaeda Yuujin: Digimon first appeared in this universe in 2007. A digimon show came out that should be explanation enogh**

##################################################################################

Gatchmon HATED the dream. It began with him in the net ocean, vulnerable the the whims of current. He rolled before hitting something, where he would hang on to it before being thrusted into the sea of Data.

After hours of tumbling Gatchmon finally landed on...sand? He could feel the current trying to pull him back. Back into the world of Chaos. NOOOO! He thought. Clawing through the sand, Gatchmon broke through the water and stood up. He ran from the Ocean and collapsed into the sand.

A group of Appmon ran up to the Search Engine Appmon. " _Hey...You...okay?"_ One of them asked. Their voices were fading, as black began to cloud the Appmon's vision.

Gatchmon reached out one of his claws using the last of his strength."Help ...Me.." he whispered. His energy drained, Gatchmon laid his head on the ground as unconsciousness took him.

This would be the part where he woke up, but for some reason, he was floating in darkness, completely immobilized. The a light cut through the darkness. " Gatchmon." A voice said, cutting through the Darkness.

"Open your eyes."The voice said, softly. Gatchmon opened his eyes to see he was trapped in a small cell. On his left was an energy field, sparking. Gatchmon raised his hand to hold his head but winced when he touched his left eye.

That guy's kick was strong enough to give him a black eye. Who was that…."Zion." Gatchmon muttered. The man kidnapped Zion, he had kicked him but why? The appmon shook his head. First, the energy field.

Gatchmon walked up to the energy field and pulled down the magnifying glass to his eyes. Connecting to the net Gatchmon found…..Nothing. Irked, Gatchmon let go of the glass, allowing it to return to it's original spot.

Out of curiosity, the appmon held out one finger to touch the field, looking away as to prepare for the shock. Oddly, his finger passed through the field, flowing through him. Circuitry began to appear on his finger.

"Aww." he muttered. Walking out the field, the energy flowed through his body, trying to slow him down. The only thing it did was make his voice sound weird. Finally, the Appmon was free.

The Appmon whooped for joy before remembering to find his buddy. The Appmon ran down the hall, hoping to find his partner.

##################################################################################

Zion woke up to find a cup of hot coco in front of him. At first, he thought he was hallucinating. But after staring at the cup he realized, it was real. So, realizing he was parched, Zion reached out and took a sip from the cup.

Taking a good look around, Zion saw that the room was bare, only a fold up table and 2 chairs were in the room. To his right was a wall with a window that made up most of it. The window was a mirror, as to not see the people behind.

Zion didn't need to be in honors math to know that this was an interrogation room. And he was being interrogated. An inner voice inside of his shrieked and wanted to bang on the window, begging to be free.

That voice was gagged, bound, and was set sail into Zion's subconscious. Zion put the Coco down. He checked his pockets only to find that the DUO had been confiscated. Fortunately, the Appilband was still on his right hand.

Maybe he could send a distress signal to Noah and Offmon. "You're Apple watch won't work here. There's no phone signal and the wifi is on a secure router." The man that kidnapped his said. He had came into the room without a sound. Zion fell off his chair from the surprise.

Composing himself, Zion got up and looked at the man. "Who are you?" Zion asked. The man walk to the table and turned the chair backwards and sitting on it, facing Zion.

"My name is Crier. Keenan Crier. And you are Zion Matasuki." The man stated, pointing at Zion.

Zion immediately sat down on his chair, looking at Keenan. "What do you want?" Zion asked trying to stay calm.

Keenan put an object on the table and slid it to was the Appildrive DUO. "We found traces of Digisoul on it. So, where did you find the digivice?"Keenan asked.

"In a vending machine." Zion said matter of fact. Keenan stared at the sophore for a good minute.

"A vending machine." Kennan said, looking at the boy socratically. "Yes, a vending machine, and it's called the Appildrive DUO." Zion repeated.

Kennan looked at the device at and looked back at Zion. "Okay, who gave it to you?" Keenan asked, his tone showing he was annoyed.

"I don't know. I found it in a vending machine!" Zion proclaimed. Keenan sighed. "Okay let's try this again. You tell me where you found the digivice and I'll let you free. If not, I could brand you for stealing a digivice. You could be labeled for treason." Kean stated.

Zion gulped. "Tr-Treason? Bu-but I told you the truth!" Zion stated. On a roll, he continued. "I found it in a vending machine! Not only that but I don't even know what a digivice is. And you sort of kidnapped me, a minor! My family must be worried sick!" Zion pointed at Keenan, and Phoenix Wright would be proud of Zion's argument. Keenan sighed before standing up.

"Listen, I don't have time for your crap. I need to know where you got this. They are things that are coming and they will kill for this Appildrive thing. Now tell me, Where. Did. You. Get. It." Keenan asked with a batman growled.

A normal kid would shit their pants. But Zion was an Appildriver. It was his job to stop the Appmons who would dare upset the balance of the digital and real worlds. It was up to him and Gatchmon to stop Leviathan.

" I. Told. You." Zion said in a very dangerous tone. Keenan sighed. " I didn't want to do this."

Zion saw Keenan hold up a device. Zion took his hot chocolate and splashed it in his face. It was still very hot. Keenan gasped, giving Zion the chance to grab the DUO and head for the door.

Opening it , Zion ran down the hall, hoping that he could find Gatchmon. Who know what they were doing to him.

##################################################################################

Gatchmon was running through the building, using the blueprint for the building to find the lower cells.

It was very likely that Zion was in a cell like him, to control the...Digisoul. That's what Zion called it.

For some reason, the words sounded familiar. Suddenly, behind him, he heard….Crying…

Gatchmon stopped and looked at the Appmon crying. The appmon was on a cloud floating above the floor. The Appmon looked like a dragon with yellow tendrils coming from it's nose.

"You're Weatherdramon!" Gatchmon gasped. The appmon looked at Gatchmon. "Yes. Who….are you?" Weathermon asked.

"Gatchmon. The Search Engine Appmon."Gatchmon said proudly. "Gatchmon…..I feel that I've heard that name before. Say… weren't you that dumbass Appmon that went into the Dark web by himself?" Weatherdramon asked.

"DUMBASS?! I HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I WAS LOOKING FOR ANSWERS ABOUT THE REBOOT AND DEUSMON!" Gatchmon yelled.

"Hmph. That was only a rumor. You didn't have to get so worked up over it. I understand that there was a reason for your trip." Weatherdramon said. Gatchmon was taken aback.

"How did you know?" Gatchmon asked. "I just...know." Weatherdramon replied before shaking his head. "Okay."the furry appmon said. He walked to the field and created an opening.

"Let's go together!" Gatchmon finished his voice distorting with the field passing through him. Weatherdramon passed under Gatchmon.

"How did you do that?" Weatherdramon asked looking at the small Appmon.

"Dunno." He replied. Weatherdramon put his hand on the search engine's Appmon

shoulder. "Gatchmon, this field is meant to hold digital beings. I think there's more to you than meets the eye." Gatchmon looked at the super level Appmon before shaking his head .

"Come on. Let's go."Gatchmon said. Pulling down the magnifying glass, the two Appmon ran, looking for for the exit.

##################################################################################

"Gatchmon!" Zion yelled into the band, hoping for a response. He only got static.

Zion sighed and messed around with the DUO looking for a way to contact Noah.

Nothing AGAIN! Zion groaned again. A fat lot of good it did escaping. He was alone in the dark pla"Zion!" Yelled the voice of Zion's buddy.

"Gatchmon!" Zion yelled. Getting up, Zion ran to the voice. "Zion!" yelled Gatchmon. "GATCHMON!" Zion yelled. Yelling each other name simultaneously, the two jumped up to hug each other….but ended up butting heads. Literally.

Clutching their heads the two looked at each other and giggled."Okay, that was stupid." Zion said. "Agreed." Gatchmon said.

The two giggled like idiots. "Are you two done?" Weatherdramon asked. Zion stared at the weather Appmon.

"Who are you?" Zion asked. "Weatherdramon, and he belongs in his cell!" The trio looked to see two ladies with two tiny knight Digimon in front of them. One had blond short hair and the other had long raven hair. Both had a white and black digivice each.

"Uh oh." Zion muttered. The DigiDrivers activated their Digisoul before pulsing it into their Digivices. The energy traveled into their digimon who digivoled into Rookchessmon and BishopChessmon.

Gatchmon scanned the two digimon and put his glass up to his head slowly. "Zion….These are Mega level digimon….The Appmon equivalent is...ultimate but...that's only a legend." Gatchmon muttered.

"Uhh we have more pressing concerns?"Zion noted worried as the Digimon walked throws them menacingly.

"OH CRAP!" Gatchmon yelled. Zion took out the Appildrive DUO. "Let's go Gatchmon!" Zion yelled. Activating his Digisoul Zion cupped his hand on the bottom on his Duo, placing his thumb on the red button.

"Gatchmon...APPEVOLE!" HIs Digisoul traveled into the faceplate of the DUO. The energy bursted from the DUO before hitting Gatchmon. The energy turned into a ball that surrounded Gatchmon. The ball burst revealing Dogatchmon.

"AppEVOLE! Dogatchmon!" The DUO announced. " HERE IT COMES! DOGATCHMON, THE SUPER SEARCH APPMON!"

Dogatchmon looked at the two digimon before taking two of his swords. " Scanning….Their!" Dogatchmon jumped up and slashed at the ceiling, causing it to collapse. "This should buy us some time. Zion! Piggyback on me. Weatherdramon, follow me!" Dogatchmon ordered.

Zion got on the Appmon back. Taking a running start before jumping up, Dogatchmon flew above the ground, breezing through the building at speeds that the camera's couldn't process.

Following the map, Dogatchmon and Weatherdramon finally reached the exit. The exit was blocked by Keenan and an owl like digimon. "YOU!" Zion yelled.

Keenan held out his digivice. "This is a Digivice Burst. The digimon in front of you is my brother, Falcomon. Ready to go Falcomon?" Keenan asked.

"Of course." Falcomon replied. Keenan released all his Digisoul energy before focusing it into his placed his hand on top of his Digivice and pulsed the digisoul into it. "DNA CHARGE! OVERDRIVE!" Keenan's Digivice released all the energy into Falcomon.

"Falcomon Digivole to….Ravemon!" Falcomon yelled. The digisoul coursed through Falcomon, transforming him into a bird man creature that towerward the trio.

"If you wish to escape...you must go through me!" The Pair exclaimed. Zion looked at the cyborg digimon and looked at Dogatchmon. Zion clenched his teeth. "Dogatchmon! Overwhelm him with your swords!" Zion yelled.

Dogatchmon nodded before jumping into the air and activating his swords. Ravemon brought out his sword to block a sword leaving him open for Dogatchmon to give him a Dogatch punch.

Ravemon noticed Dogatchmon and kicked him, winding the Appmon and throwing him into a wall. Dogatchmon crashed into the wall and fell into the ground. The appmon got up shakey.

Ravemon smirked and yelled" Shadow pierce!" as it released it's razor sharps feathers from it's left wing. Dogatchmon used his swords to parry a few of them but was soon overwhelmed.

Finally planting his swords into the ground, Ravemon yelled "Ame-no-Ohabari!" Bring down purple lighting. It was going it hit Dogatchmon, who was too weak to get up.

Zion ran to his Appmon, and tried to drag him away, but it was too late. The lighting struck and the two hit the ground to find...Weatherdramon had taken the brunt of the blast for them. Weatherdramon look at the two of them and smiled before turning into gold." Thank goodness..you are safe...melord." Weatherdramon said before he turned into energy and went into the DUO. "SEVEN CODES! CODE 7! WEATHERDRAMON!" it yelled. The chip floated from the DUO and went into the band.

"Wetherdramon was a Seven code Appmon?" Zion muttered. Dogatchmon groaned. Zion looked to see the Appmon "glitch". Zion knew that the Appmon could take another hit. But what if…

Zion took his hand and focus on the digisoul and saw that the digisoul was flowing from his hand. Placing it on Dogatchmon,Zion focused on the energy healing The appmon. The DUO began to glow as Zion poured more digisoul into Dogatchmon.

Suddenly Dogatchmon finger twitched as the air around him whipped up. Dogatchmon curled into a ball before releasing energy. " DOGATCHMON! OVERDRIVE!" The Duo yelled.

Ravemon looked at the two to see Zion and DoGatchmon both with their arms crossed. Dogatchmon glowed with a blue aura.

"GO Dogatchmon!" Zion yelled. The Appmon nodded at it's Driver. The air around him trembled before he jumped up and he DoGatch punch Ravmon, knocking him back to the wall. Putting all his swords together, Dogatchmon focused.

"DOGATCH BUSTER" He yelled and the energy burst from the cannon of swords. The laser danced in the air before hitting Ravemon.

The explosion was massive. Dust was everywhere. Once it cleared, Ravemon was standing. Dogatchmon landed, ready for more. To everyone's surprise, the Digimon collapsed on the ground before dedigivoling back to Falcomon. Dogatchmon turned into energy before turning back into an exhausted Gatchmon.

Zion picked up the appmon and put his on his shoulder like a father would do with his son. The two walked out of the compound and into a city. The building was surrounded by the emergency service. Gatchmon turned back into a chip to hide.

Zion was taken by an officer who covered him in a blanket and gave him water. The boy laid down, not realizing how tired he was. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

##################################################################################

This is the fastest chapter I wrote! Wow! I'm going to try to keep it up. But for now, I'm going to wait until Saturday for the next episode of Appmon, (I live in America but I can watch it on saturday though. Just google Tv tokyo Appmon. It's not subbed though.) and D23 where we will get "final" information for Kingdom hearts 3. (cue squeeing)


	10. Chapter 10: You've got Mail!

"You got kidnapped by DATS! And you escaped! Awesome!" Noah said. "Awesome?! That sounds scary!Are you okay Zion?" Offmon asked.

Zion shuffled the Offline Appmon head."Don't worry Offmon, Me and Gatchmon are fine now."Zion said. Offmon smiled." Okay Zion. I'm glad we now have three Seven Code Appmon. Soon we will be able to use them fully!"Offmon said excitedly, a rare emotion for the Appmon.

Zion yawned. The doctor told him he needed to stay in bed this week. The kidnapping had severely weaken his immune system. Noah had brought Zion his homework that he need to finish.

Zion was up trying to finish said homework while recounting his escape from DATS to Noah and Offmon. However, it was hard when your body felt like it was constantly had low battery.

"So, what next? We beat up more Appmon? Go on a rampage through.." Before Noah could finish, Zion began to cough. Zion looked at his brother. "Your next mission is to get me chicken soup." Zion ordered.

Noah smirked. "Ah YI captain!" He said before walking out of the room. Zion smiled at his brother before getting into another coughing fit. Zion put his homework down and slid into his covers.

"God, I really hate being sick." Zion muttered. Gatchmon looked at his Driver with pity before confidence rushed into his face. "Don't worry, I'll make you better. Searching it up on the net!" Gatchmon lowered his magnifying glass and searched the internet for results.

A few results popped up. "Zion, do you have measles or Ebola?" Gatchmon asked. Zion turned to look at his buddy, "No? Uh..Do appmon get sick?" Zion asked.

Gatchmon shook his head. The Appildriver rolled his eyes. "Zion, don't worry! Ph.D will make you feel all better. " Gatchmon stated. The appmon then spun in a circle, not unlike Wonder Woman transforming, before stopping.

From out of nowhere, Gatchmon was wearing a labcoat and glasses. "Hmm….First… Surgery!" Gatchmon stated before activating his claw.

Offmon and Zion's eyes shrunk to that of dimes. Offmon ran out of the room screaming bloody murder while Zion took a blanket and covered the mad appmon with the blanket.

"Hey! Stop! Truce Truce!" The Appmon yelled from under the covers. After a few minutes Zion released the appmon before crawling into his bed.

"Sorry. That got out of hand quickly. "Gatchmon said. Zion Smriked. "It's the thought that counts." Zion said before getting into another coughing fit.

Noah walked in with chicken soup. "Hey what's going on?" He asked. "Nothing, just giveth thee thy soup good man."

##################################################################################

In L corps, Mienumon was admiring Scopemon's Appmon chip. She was wondering why Scopemon would even want to join the humans.

What was so great about them anyway? They're weak, squishy and stupid. Once Leviathan began the great reboot, everything would be better. Yet, The Appildrivers continue to fight against him.

Do they even know what they are fighting for? Do they even know about her? "Miss ummMon." Mienumon looked up to see the secretary of L-corps.

"Yes?" Looking up, the secretary didn't look intimidated. She looked almost...mesmerized by the Appmon. "Uh, hello?" The Secretary was shaken before organizing herself. "Madam, Leviathan is on the line." Miemon started at the secretary.

The human put the L-pad down. On it, was the symbol of Leviathan, pulsing like a secatary walked back before bowing and walking out of the room. She closed the door, leaving only the two digital beings.

"Yes Levithan. What are your orders, my lord." She asked. On the sceen a few words were typed.

"Begin study of the Appildrivers?" Mienumon shrugged. "Sounds good. Hm….Mailmon, come here please"

##################################################################################

"Turn, turn turn turn turn!" Gatchmon yelled, using the right Joy-Con to control the character in Snipperclips.

"Calm down Gatchmon! The Joy-Con were meant for humans! Just calm hack, hack, DOWN!" Zion said.

Gatchmon and Zion were hanging out, with his parents out, and Noah on the Xbox with Offmon. Everything was perfect.

Zion's phone vibrated, signifying a text from his mom. He was greeted by a long text from his mom, ranting about how she got an Email from his english teacher about how Zion forgot his English homework.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Zion yelled. Zion showed the text to Gatchmon. "Hey, didn't you hand in that assignment yesterday?" Gatchmon Asked.

"Yeah, hack, hack." Zion said. Gatchmon looked at his driver with concern. "I'll, um, get your chromebook so you can check you Email."

Gatchmon walked upstairs and into the Gameroom, Where noah was watching The Last Knight with Offmon.

"Oh hey Gatchmon. What's wrong?" Noah asked. "Remember, the battle at DATS that we had with the Director? " Noah nodded. "I think it was when Zion used his DNA charge on me that weakened him. Now he can't even walk on his own. What if next time he does it he, he."

Noah hugged the Appmon tightly. "Gatchmon, Zion is a strong guy, even though he is a nerd. He'll be fine. He just needs to rest, that's all." Noah said, comforting the Appmon.

"But,but." "Gatchmon, me and Noah will make sure Zion is AOK! So don't worry big bro!" Offmon said

Gatchmon smiled. "Thank you!" Noah nodded before going back to his game. Gatchmon walked down the stairs with the Chromebook and gave it to Zion.

Zion logged into his computer. "Ah HA! I knew it! I did send the Homework!" Zion turned his computer and showed the Email.

"Oh, I see. But then, why did you get the text?" Gatchmon asked. "It must have been fake Email sent by An Appmon perhaps. Maybe they.." Before Zion could finsh, he got into a coughing fit.

"Uh, just rest! It's probably nothing! Here, I'll make chicken soup!" Gatchmon said quickly. Zion took out a chip from the Appilband and gave it to Gatchmon. "Give it to Noah, so he and Offmon can invesigate, Ok?"

Gatchmon nodded before Tucking his driver in bed. Zion soon entered the land of dreams, leaving Gatchmon.

Gatchmon sighed before running out of the room to Noah. "NOAH THERE AN APPMON YOU HAVE TO STOP IT PLEASE!" Gatchmon yelled.

Noah looked at the Appmon agaped, dropping his Xbox controller. Offmon then began to scream bloody murder.

##################################################################################

"An Appmon?! Shouldn't we tell Zion first?" "Nah, he gave us this Appmon chip. We'll be fine." Noah said. "Now, where is that Appmon." Noah Asked.

"Searching up on the net!" Gatchmon yelled. Lowering his magnifying glass, Gatchmon scanned every phone in the vicinity. "Found it! There!" Gatchmon pointed at a man that was typing furiously on his laptop.

Mailmon popped out of the laptop and flew into an A.R field. "Heh, too easy." Noah held out the Applidrive. "A.R field open!" Noah yelled. The breach expanded before the trio were finally in the the A.R field.

The trio walked around, looking for the mail Appmon. "Mailmon….come out! We know you're here!" Gatchmon yelled.

Someone chuckled. The ground began to tremble as the chuckling got louder and louder. Letters began bursting from the ground and formed a circle revealing Mailmon.

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Welcome to my domain appildri….Wait….You are not the Appildriver with the Appildrive DUO. Who are you? I specifically sent my message to him. GASP! You must be him! The one hacking into Appmon!" Mailmon said.

"What is he? Dude, chill out!" Noah said. "Never! You never get me alive! I've heard the stories. I'll kill you first! LEVIATHAN! Give me your power!" Mailmon yelled. The appmon raised his hand into the sky.

The Air around the group grew sour as something ancient entered the A.R field. Far away, a boy and his appmon knew who was coming.

"Leviathan." The boy muttered before seemingly disappearing. Now where was I? Oh yeah. Red clouds began to form a circle before red energy blasted down on the Appmon.

Dust scattered everywhere, blocking the view of the mail appmon. The trio attempted to look around for the mail appmon, only able to catch glimpse of the Appmon through the dust.

Finally, Mailmon struck. "Mail Darts!" He yelled, realsing razor sharp arrows at the trio. The trio were able to dodge some of them but one barly missed Noah's cheek.

"Crap! That was too close!" Noah said.

Mailmon began shooting more mail darts, spinning out of control and cackling, as if he had gone insane. Gatchmon lowered his magnifying glass to see that Mailmon's stats were going bonkers. On minute he was as strong as a Ultimate level, the next weaker than a standard appmon.

" Guys! Whatever's happening to Mailmon is wreaking havoc on his body! If we don't stop him, he could implode or!" Before Gatchmon could finish, Mailmon threw another Mail Dart directly at the Search engine Appmon.

"Gatchmon, Applievole!" A voice yelled. Zion's DUO blasted the Apppmon with his DNA charge that surrounded him into a ball, before breaking and revealing, "DOGATCHMON!" The DUO yelled. "Here it comes HERE IT COMES! Excuse for the interruption! Dogatchmon, the super Search Appmon." The DUO announced.

Dogatchmon turned to see Zion hold the Appildrive DUO in one hand and giving the Appmon a thumbs up before collapsing on the ground. "ZION!" The trio yelled. Dogatchmon immediately ran to his buddy.

"You okay?" Noah asked. "Yeah, I thought could help. Sorry for the drama." Zion said before coughing some more.

"Just rest, okay?" Said Dogatchmon. Zion nodded. Dogatchmon turned to the insane Mailmon. "HOW DARE YOU!" Dogatchmon said before punching the Appmon. Mailmon hit a wall, shattering it.

Noah turned to Offmon. "We have to help too. Offmon, do you wanna fight." Noah asked. Offmon looked at the furious Dogatchmon fighting Mailmon. He looked at Zion supporting the Appmon, even though he should be sleeping.

"Yes! Use Navimon! Let me evolve!" Offmon yelled. Noah nodded. Noah held up the drive and turned it towards him. "Appmon chip, ready!" He exclaimed. He pressed the A button on the top. "Applink! Off." The Drive yelled. Noah slid the faceplate down. Then, Navimon's chip swirled into the air before Noah grabbed it. He placed it in the chip area on the top before putting the faceplate up. Offmon turned into energy and flew into the air. Navimon's chip blasted from the DUO as energy before hitting Offmon. Offmon and Navimon released their back wire , connecting them with each other.

A brilliant light was released as the two Appmon's wires began to cocoon them before a blast of energy was released revealing…"LOGAMON! The Logoff Appmon!" the Appildrive said.

The Appmon landed on the ground and howled. The appmon pouched on Mailmon, narrowly missing Dogatchmon. He slashed Mailmon, causing what seemed to be blood spattered everywhere.

Mailmon staggered back clutching his wounds. He looked at Logamon. The wolf appmon looked back and walked back, as if in shock.

Suddenly Mailmon went limp and turned gold. He turned into energy and entered the Appildrive of the boy behind him. The boy had a black hoodie that made it hard to see his face.

The Drivers could see he had a Black Appildrive. In front of him was Hackmon. The boy looked at the appmon and turned to Hackmon.

"Hackmon" The boy said. "Of course." Said the appmon. It slammed the floor causing it to explode.

The appmon jumped back only to see that the boy and Appmon had disappeared.

"Who the Hell was that?" Zion said.

##################################################################################

Sorry it took so long, I had to switch computers because my MAC CHARGER broke! (God I hate Apple). With a release date for KH3, The calculation of Archie Sonic comics, and the announcement of IDW Sonic, and a new Forces trailer, I've been a busy fan. Anyway, I'm going to try to update one or two more times in August. Until then, SEE YAY!


	11. Chapter 11:Dancling All Night

########################################################

REVIEW TIME! CAUSE EVERY CHAPTER IS A Q&A!

 _From_ _ **Komaeda Yuujin:**_

 _this is a good chapter! the funny thing I laughed is when offmon screamed bloody murder_

 _and is logamon is an oc appmon? (a super grade appmon when you link offmon with navimon srly?)_

 _cant wait for the nxt chapter!_

YAY! Someone finds this story funny! And yes I had to make up Offmon and the Navimon linkup. Normally Offmon would link up with Hackmon, but Hackmon is unavailable due to already having a Appildriver and their is usually only one type of each drivers Appmon. So in conclusion THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE HACKMON.(God I love Sonic references)

##################################################################################

Zion walked through the school entrance with the other boys, like it was a normal day. Not like he's been absent for a week because he was kidnapped by an confused organization and sick.

Nope, he was just a normal ass "Hey Zion." Haru said. Zion jumped before realizing it was just his best friend. "Hey Haru. Long time no see."Zion said.

Haru looked around at Zion, confused. "Uh, what are you doing?" Haru stopped. "Oh, I just heard you got kidnapped. I'm just wondering why they would kidnap a sophomore?" Haru queried.

"Oh, you know, racial profiling crap. They probably confused me with another black guy." "Wearing Blue swimming goggles, even if he's in a desert? Strange, isn't it?"Haru said, his goggles also reflecting the light.

"Do not throw Sonic references at me. I have no clue why they kidnap me. " Zion declared. Haru just looked at Zion straggly before shrugging."Whatever you say. I hope you studied for the pop quiz in religion!"

Zion chuckled evilly. "I was born ready."

*One Religion quiz later*

"Uuuuuuhhhhh, I'm pretty sure I failed that religion quiz." Watson complained. "Really? I'm not even christian and I'm pretty sure I aced that quiz" Zion said.

Haru chuckled. "Don't so excited. We all know is super strict when it come to grading. " The boys were hanging out in the school library. Noah was also their, reading a Flash comic while also slowly shaking his head.

Zion chuckled. " So, are you going to tell us how you got kidnapped?" Watson asked. Zion stared hard into Watson's eyes, starting the boy.

"Oh, never weather we're having." Watson said quickly. Zion sighed. "Look I get why you guys want to know what happened but I really don't want to talk about it. So just stop, K?"

Haru put a hand on Zion's shoulder. "Hey, we get it bud. You can tell us anything Zion, remember that." Haru said.

"Oh, uh, right right, of course. " Zion said. He fingered the DUO. Perhaps he should tell them about The appmon and Levi-"YO YOYO!" Before Zion could finish his thought, a blond boy with a ponytail came rushing in.

"Uh, who are you?" Watson asked. The ponytail boy stopped smiling. "Uh, hello? Zack? I'm the DJ for this years THANKSGIVING BALLL! YEAH!" Zack yelled.

"But that's not for another three weeks." Haru Suddenly stopped being so peppy. "Well. I just wanted to remind you! YEAH!"Zack proclaimed. He threw a flier at Zion before running out of the Library.

"WEIRDO!" Noah yelled. Zion rolled his eyes and looked at the flier. "Hey, 'Committee looking for technician to help with party! Will give extra credit!' SWEEEET!" Zion said.

"Wait, WHAT! Their just handing out extra credit like that! Awesome" Said Watson. "NEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRD!" Noah proclaimed.

Zion rolled his eyes. "And the thing tommorrow!" Zion said. "Wait, I have the play practice tomorrow. Sorry guys." Haru said.

"Ah yes, the play that I was so close to getting in! I'm mean, why! I spent the entire week watching The chronicles of narnia! I even memorized the script! I. wear. Glasses! I was a shoe in! BUT I DIGRESS! I can do this!" Zion finished.

"GATCH GATCH GATHC. GATCHGATCH GACTH. GATCH GACTH GATCH." Zion pulled out his phone, grumbled about Gatchmon messing with his phone and picked up.

"Hello? Oh. Okay. See you." Zion hung up. "Come on Noah. Mom's here."

##################################################################################

"Stupid, stupid STUPID!" Mienumon muttered to herself. How was she supposed to know that Mailmon was an Seven code Appmon.

Not to mention that now the drivers had 4 of them! It wouldn't be long before. "Mienumon. It's the boss." Coachmon pointed at the laptop, which was pulsing with Leviathan's logo.

Mienumon puffed up her hair before pressing a button on the Laptop. "Hello Levithan." Mienumon said. A few words appeared on the Laptop.

"It is time for the next test. Dancemon is coming." Mienumon tried to hide her frustration.

The Transmission ended. "OH you got to be" "SHH! Sleepmon!" Coachmon pointed to the Sheep Appmon. A small snot bubble had appeared.

Mienumon and Coatchmon stared as the snot bubble shrank and the small appmon continued to snore.

The two sighed. This was the second time this had happened. Clearly he was more resilient than expected.

Nonetheless, Instrumentality will occur.

##########################################################################

"Med,medi medi." Offmon muttered. He was trying not to think about Logamon or what came next. But every once in awhile he could feel it. It was him. He want to cut everything. He

"Hey offmon? You okay?" Noah popped to look at the Appmon. The Appmon jumped with shock. "Oh yes. I'm um… Meditating! Yes, This is a meditation ritual! Medi, medi, medi." Offmon said, fumbling through the sentence.

Noah looked at the Appmon funny but continued back to his homework. Zion meanwhile was muttering complicated sentences in french before typing on his computer. At one point he could have sworn he had spoken in swedish.

"Hey Noah." "What's up" "I think I may have discover Master Control for the DUO. Watch." Zion held the red button for a few seconds, causing the DUO to rumble. Zion then activated his Digisoul, Causing the DUO's faceplate to turn gold.

Gatchmon glowed and began to grow bigger and bigger. He became a vaguely humanoid shape. The DUO then stopped as if it were rejecting the comand, Like it was locked.

Gatchmon turned to normal and pouted. "No fair! That was awesome! Do it again do it again!" Gatchmon chanted.

Zion studied the DUO carefully. "I think there's more to the DUO than what I already can do. But it's like it's...incomplete somehow."

Noah pondered about this predicament. "Maybe it just needs an update?" Noah nodded. "Maybe…."

A thumping of music began to radiate into the room. The Appildrivers looked out of the window to find people dancing.

It was an appmon on their phones. Zion looked around to check if their were any wild Appmon around. But everything was normal, save the dancing.

The boys returned to their work. Zion looked at the Duo and for a moment he could have sworn he saw an Appmon.

##########################################################################

At School, people were still dancing. Including the teachers. This was noticeable when Watson was jamming to something.

"Uh, Watson?" Zion asked. Watson didn't respond. He was mesmerized by his dancing app. Along with everyone else.

"Um, okay. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Zion jumped and turned to find a bewildered Zack

"Zack? You're not messed up?" "Of course not! I was Djing boy!"Zack said. "YEAH!" yelled Musimon.

Zion stared at the two for good minutes. Zack looked and Zion and Musimon and put two and two together.

"You can see Musimon?" Zack asked. Zion nodded his head. "Do you have an Appildrive?" Zion asked.

Zack casually showed Zion his yellow Appildrive. "Awsome! Musimon told me that their might be other Appildrivers! I can't wait! So leader! What should we do first!"

Zion was taken aback. "Leader? I mean I was the first to." The boy shook his head. "Never mind. Okay first, we need to find a floating Appmon." "Like that one?"Zack pointed to the Appmon coming from Watson's phone.

" Exactly! Follow me!" The two boys chased after the Appmon. Zion held out the DUO. "AR field open!"Zion yelled. The well known energy surrounded the boys before covering them, Putting into a realm resembling their own. For some reason, it resembled a school dance.

"WOW! SO this is a A.R Field!" Zack said. He took out his phone and began snapping pictures of the area.

Zion took this time to Appilarise Gatchmon. "Appmon chip, READY!" Zion held out the DUO and went through the motions of Applisation. Zack watched silently and finally saw the final product.

"Here it comes! Gatchmon! The search engine Appmon!" The DUO announced as it showed the Appmon stats.

"Let's search for a better future!" Gatchmon yelled. Zion stared at his partener blankly. "You never said that before." Zion said. "Yeah, but I wanted to give a show for the newby!" "You never did that with Noah." " Noah already knew me!" "Yeah, Whatever." Zion said.

The Trio walked through the A.R field, eerie and silent as it was. The boys could only hear their footsteps and blood flowing. Zack decide to break the silence. "So, what is it that you guys do?" Zack asked.

"We're supposed to save the world from an Evil A.I named Leviathan. However we need the Seven Code Appmon to get to him first. It's a slow job really. We're just like janitors, cleaning up messes that Leviathan's flunkies create. " Zion said. Gatchmon turned to the newb." But, their are awesome battles. And bonding!"

Zion rolled his eyes. " Yeah there's that. Just know, this job can get a little dull." As Zion finished his sentence, smoke began to appear. The boys covered their noses and looked to see Dancemon on a stage.

"YO yo yo! Wha up silly humans! Time for you to feel to groove!" Dancemon then pressed a button. Speaker poped and music began to pound from them, distorting the Appildrivers and Gatchmon.

"GAH! TOO LOUD! GATCH CLAW!" Gatchmon jumped into the air and slashed the speakers. Dancemon was blasted back.

"Yo yo! That that DUO makes you 1.5 times strong but with L code…" Dancemon raised his hand as if he was about to do disco. The sky above him swirled with red clouds and a single bolt of lightning hit the ground, covering Dancemon with energy.

The Appmon cackled as the L code coursed through him. Zion turned to Zack. " Okay newbie. 101 in Appilasing. First, get Musimon chip." Zack did that. "Okay say…" "Appmon chip, ready!" Zack yelled. Zack slid down his Faceplate and placed Musimon's chip inside. Flipping up the faceplate the Drive yelp "APPARISE!" The device rumbled before bursting out with energy.

The angry landing revealing.."Musimon, the Music app!" The Drive announced. Musimon posed. "Hey YO!" Musimon exclaimed. The Drivers stared at the appmon before Zack squealed with joy. "That. was. AWESOME!" Zack exclaimed.

"So what! Their no way any of you can handle, THE BASS!" Dancemon yelled. Then as he said that, the floor bounced putting everyone in the air before landing on the ground. Dancemon began to dance….erratically.

The guys stared at him." Looks like the L Code is driving him have to stop him!" Gatchmon yelled.

"Leave it to me! Zack!" Musimon yelled. A record disk suddenly appeared before Zack. Zack experimentally began to scratch the disk. After a few seconds, Zack found his rhythm and began to scratch away.

Music notes began to float around. Musimon, using it's hand and a conductor's wand, began to move to the beat. Finally Musimon looked at Dancemon and pointed to him. The notes traveled and surrounded the appmon.

Dancemon, for some reason, screamed, as if he had seen the face of Cthulhu. Musimon only smiled knowingly. The Appmon then turned into energy before entering Zack's Applidrive.

Zion looked at Musimon confused. "What was with that music? I've never seen an Appmon scream like that?" Musimon shrugged. "Maybe it was something he ate."Musimon suggested.

Zion only shook his head. "Let's get back to the real world." Zion said.

##########################################################################

Back in the real world, everyone was back to normal. Watson for one, hand stop dancing in the hall like a idiot. The Applidrivers looked at each other. "So, is it like this for you every mission? " Zack asked

Zion nodded. "Sweet! I can't wait! See yeah Leader!" Zack said. Zion looked to the future DJ. Clearly he wasn't the Applidriver that took Mailmon. But that left the question, who was he?

Meanwhile, Zack was having a very important discussion with Musimon. "Are you sure it's him?" Zack Asked. "Yes, that boy's Appmon is my master." Musimon said.

##########################################################################

Sorry it took so long to make this chapter. I had to rewrite it. I went to Washington D.C and went to the African American museum and I saw the Solar Eclipse. Don't worry if you didn't see it. The next one is on April 8, 2024. That will be my 22nd birthday! What a wonderful present. And as for Satudays Appmon episode, SHIT ABOUT TO GET REAL YO! And also, school starts soon and with the development of Synergy going only, I'll try to do a chapter per month format. So for now, bye.

Edit: the True title is Dancing All Night Like it's 2017 but The title was so big and how could I miss a persona reference.


	12. Chapter 12: Face the Music

Zack and Musimon silently tiptoed on the stairs. The thumping of Zack's heart seem to be as loud as a jackhammer. Zack cracked open the school library door to find Zion studying diligently. Noah was nearby, reading a Flash comic. Floating around were the Appmon chips of Gatchmon and Offmon.

Zack turned to Musimon. "Are you sure that's your master?" Zack asked. "Yes. But I don't understand why he can't remember me." Musimon said. Zack thought about this for a minute before snapping his fingers. "He probably has Amnesia!" Zack proclaimed. "Amnesia?"Musimon asked. "Yeah. Do you have anything to stimulate his memories?" Zack asked.

"Perhaps…" Musimon mattered. He took out a baton and began conducting music. The song went into the library, and was heard by Gatchmon. For a minute, it seemed as if something in him awoken. But as fast as that clarity came, it left just as fast. The appmon shook its head in confusion.

Musimon growled. "That was his song. What did she do to him." Zack smiled at the appmon. "Don't worry Musimon. We'll find a way to make him remember." Zach said. "Remember what?" Zion asked. The two jumped. "Remember...to teach us how to get to the Super Level!" Zack said quickly. Zion looked at the baseball cap wearer very carefully. Zion walked back to his work and looked at Gatchmon.

Zack sighed. "Musimon, what if Gatchmon doesn't want to remember what happened before?" Musimon shook his head. "He wants to remember what happens, he…..just needs time! Lot's of time!" Musimon said.

At that moment, Zion cleared up the table and began to place his supplies into his backpack. He then motioned to Noah to come and the two boys walked out of the Libary, with Zion giving Zack a confused eyebrow raised. Zack simple simled and continued to mess around with the Appliband, seeing if the Appildrive reached to anything.

Zion walked down the stairs and left the building. Zack gave out a sigh of releif. Then, he realized that Musimon was gone. Zack ran down the stairs to see the yellow appmon trailing the boys and their two appmon.

He could see that Musimon was hellbent on Gatchmon to remember him, as he had now TWO contor wands for each hand on his head and was waving them around like crazy.

Zack immediately began to run down the stairs before slamming into another student. The boy Zack leaned on his hands in pain before seeing the damage he caused. He then began to pick up the books the boy dropped.

"Sorry man. I was in a hurry. " Zack said quickly looking for his Appmon. "No prob." Haru said.

Zack nodded before running off. Haru turned and looked see that Zack was gone. Haru walked up the stairs to put the books into the library. As he did so, Haru smiled, as if he accomplished something.

##########################################################################

Outside, Zack was running, looking around wildly for Musimon. As he turned the corner, he heard Musimon's "Song for the Gods" as he called it. Unlike before, it sounded like an orchestra where everyone had just drank a gallon of Coffee.

Zack saw Musimon waving his hands wildly, vying for attention from his master. Zack quickly dashed down, only to stop when the sign changed and cars began to fly through the street.

After a few minutes of running in place, the stoplight changed and Zack began running down the street. He soon saw the Applidrivers and his Appmon, about to enter the light rail.

Channeling his inner flash, Zack charged in a burst of speed and made it into the light rail, and hitting the wall at the same time. Zion was taken aback while Noah looked out the window, nonchalant.

"Zack?! What the hell!" Zion proclaimed. Zack straightened himself and leaned on the wall. "Wha-what? OH,...I'm just taken the train, like a normal person." Zack said awkwardly.

"You take the train? Now? Shouldn't you prepare for the Thanksgiving dance? It's in two weeks?" Zion noted. "Oh, they can handle themselves." Zack said while also trying to simultaneously grab Musimon.

"What are you doing?" Noah asked, suddenly interested in the conversation. "Nu-Nothing!" Zack said, grabbing Musimon and putting him behind his back. "Are you sure?" Zion asked, raising an intrigued eyebrow.

"No, no! I'm fine. Everythings FINE." Zack said, stuffing Musimon into his pocket. " By the looks of it, Musimon was playing a song about something. I don't know what it was, but it sure sounded…..Familiar." Gatchmon Noted.

"MASTER!" Musimon yelled. He bursted from Zack's pocket and flew the the Appmon, tears flowing from his eyes. "I knew would remember me! I knew it!" Gatchmon stared at the Yellow appmon for a solid minute.

"We just met last week. Of course I remember you." Musimon turned white from shock before shivering with anger. "YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME AT ALL? HOW! DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHEN WE TOOK DOWN LEVAHA…." Musimon stopped when he saw Gatchmon looking at the yellow appmon with eyes that looked as if he had been violated.

"Musimon? What do you mean that you took down Leviathan?" Zion said, his voice wavering. "Nothing….It's just a dream….I was wrong." Musimon said quietly. Gatchmon looked down."Hey Musim" Before Gatchmon could finish, the light rail immediately screeched to a halt.

Zion looked out the window to see A train like appmon flying around in circles before entering an AR field. Zion nodded two the two other Appildrivers. Zion held out the Appildrive DUO. "AR field OPEN!" He yelled.

The world then shifted into that of the AR field. The three Drivers suddenly spiraled onto the floor, surprised to find themselves inside a moving train. The three then heard someone yell CHOO CHOO and immediately realized they were in the Appmon.

Zion adjusted his goggles and put them over his eyes. He then summoned Gatchmon using the DUO. Gatchmon then used Gatch Claw to break open the train door. Zion looked out to see that they were in this…..web with mini worlds in a orb connect to the web.

"The Net Ocean." Gatchmon said, as mystified by the sight as his Appildriver. "CHOO CHOO!"The Train appmon proclaimed, breaking the two from their daze. Zion turned to see the train had a ladder to the top. Zion reached out and grabbed the ladder.

This off balanced him and caused him to fall. Instead of skidding the ground, he was pulled pack, as if holding onto the side of an airplane. Grabbing the otherside, Zion pulled himself towards the train and hugged the ladder.

Thankfully that he always wore his goggles, Zion climbed up the Ladder before hugging the rungs of the Train. "Okay guys, come on!" He said through the Appliband. A few seconds later Zack, Noah, Gatchmon, Musimon, and Offmon were on the top of the train, acting as if it was no big deal.

Zion grumbled before getting up shakily. "Okay guys! This thing is definitely an appmon but I don't see any sign of the L Virus anywhere!" Zion yelled. "It's over their!" Gatchmon yelled. "WHERE!" Musimon yelled. "At the front of the train!" Gatchmon yelled.

"How are we going to get their?!" Zack yelled. Musimon was already running to the front, to everyone's shock. "When in Rome!" Gatchmon yelled before running after him. Offmon turned to see the two Appmon running. "HEY WAIT UP!" Offmon yelled before running after them.

The Three Driver looked at the Appmon for a good second before deciding to make sure the three Appmon survive the next few minutes. "Come on!" Zack yelled running after the two appmon along with Noah. " Wait for me!" Zion yelled, holding onto the railings for his dear life as he basically crawled to the front of the train.

After a few minutes and a lot of whimpering, Zion finally made it to the front of the train. Or more accurately, the Appmon WHICH WAS THE TRAIN. Zion then initiated his "OH CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP" expression, which was that of the others.

"Uh guys? We're going to need Super Appmon." Zion said. "FINALLY!" Zack yelled. "Okay, Zack just Press the A button and Apparise Dancemon." Zion said "Zack nodded.

"Appmon chip ready!" The trio yelled. Pressing the A button their duo announced the first syllables of their Appmon over and over. The Three boys grabbed the appmon chips and put them on their Appildrives. The two boys slide up their Drives and held them out. Zion pressed the lever which closed the Faceplate. "Touch, Touch." The Duo announced. "Insertion, ME!" Zion yelled before pressing the red button with his thumb. The DUO rumbled before saying, "Accepted." "APPARISE!" the three Applidrives announced. They burst with energy , repeating the two fusing Appmon's name. The two appmon fused to form….."DOGATCHMON!, MEDIAMON! SHUTMON!" The Appildrives announced, each with the Appmon's stats appearing on the Applidrive.

"Mediamon." Zack whispered. "No Mediamon, No life dudes!" The Suit wearing appmon announced. "Okay guys! Let's go!" Zion said. Zion got up on Dogatchmon and began to hold him as if he wanted to be piggy backed. "Serious?" Dogatchmon said. "Do you know, how dangerous being on a tr-DUCK!" Zion yelled before falling flat of the ground. Everyone look to see that a bunch of signs where ahead.

The Appmon flew up with their Drivers, save Zion still on the Train. Dogatchmon realized this and facepalmed, wondering how he could miss grabbing his Buddy. Zion on the other hand, was screaming his head off, hanging on for his dear life.

The Drivers and the Appmon saw that the train was going to collide with the world orb, destroying it. Zion saw this as well and gulped. "Uh, excuse me, I'm Zion, a...passenger for your train. Can you please stop SO WE WON'T COLLIDE WITH THE ORB IN FRONT OF US!?" Zion yelled in a very shrill voice.

"CHOO CHOO! Can't stop. NEVER WILL STOP! TRAINMON WILL NEVER STOP!" Trainmon yelled. Zion sighed before yelled. "STOP THIS CRAZY TRAIN!"

"Come on Ma-Dogatchmon, We can do it!" Musimon yelled. Dogatchmon nodded. "DoGatchbuster!" Dogatchmon yelled. "Howling Beat!"Mediamon yelled. "Stop!" Noah yelled.

The two Appmon fired at the tracks Trainmon was on, throwing the appmon off the tracks and catapulting Zion. Dogatchmon flew in and Caught Zion before any of the debris could hurt him. Trainmon wasn't so lucky. The blast singed his wheels and he rolled on the tracks before colliding into some debris.

The Appmon bleached out data as it surrounded him and the familiar countdown appeared and pink gas burst from the Appmon. Trainmon smiled. "Ah….It is so nice to finally be able to stop. Thank you Appildrivers." Trainmon said before turning into energy and entering Zack's Appildrive. The chip then ejected and landed in Zack's hand.

Zack smiled. "Alright!" Zack yelled holding out the chip. Shutmon howled in excitement. Zion hugged Dogacthmon tightly as he looked down. He turned to the other Applidrivers. "Zack! Mediamon!"Talk. NOW."

##############################################################################

"And that's everything you remember?" Zion asked. "Yes." Musimon said meekly. Zion rubbed his nose bridge. The Drivers were on the train home. Musimon was finally explaining his dream of Gatchmon and himself fighting Leviathan. Musimon knew the dream was true somehow.

"So basicly, you think we are the "Chosen" or something." Gatchmon said. "No, I think we were more." Musimon clarified. "Okay, that does explain how we are Buddies, but if you were fighting Leviathan, why does he still exist?" Noah asked. "I only get bits and pieces of what happened. I think, as time goes on, I might remember more." Musimon said.

"Okay, we'll talk more tomorrow. Right now, let's sleep on what we know. The train stopped and announced the station. Noah and Zion walked out and headed to the Dunkin Donuts nearby. Zion texted Mom their location for pickup and bought a donut.

As he chewed it, he wondered, if Musimon's dream had anything to do with the vision he had about Gatchmon.

Or maybe this had to do with something greater. Zion rubbed his head. This was a lot for the three of them to.. Zion turned recursively to see someone walking away. For a moment, he could have sworn that it was that boy with the Black Applidrive.


	13. Chapter 13: Hacku Hacku Hacku

##############################################################################

From Martyn:How's about the next chapter (Or the one after) has Zion losing his glasses and is bumping into everything?

 **First THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I am glad that you are not only reading the fanfiction but also making suggestions! Thankfully, I have the ending planned but not everything in between. Zion now wears contacts after the battle with Messmon, but I will put your idea into consideration!**

 **I also want to thank everyone who is reading this! Every Time you do, It makes me want to do it more!**

 **##############################################################################**

"Hello class, today we have a new student." Mr. O'Brian stated. Zion, Zack and Haru were in homeroom with other students about a "special announcement." "Maybe it's about the Thanksgiving dance with Saint Doms." Zack whispered.

"Kyoji, you can come in know." Mr. O'Brian said. A student walked into the classroom. As like all the other students, he was wearing the prep school uniform with a suit. However, the air around seemed stale, as if a general walked into the classroom.

When Kyoji turned to the class, it was almost like he was studying them. His gaze seemed to focus only on Zion. Zion straighten up to seem a bit more imposing. The Homeroom teacher coughed into his hand to get everyone's attention.

"Meet Kyoji Nomura. He is a transfer student. Zion, your a transfer student here as well, why don't you show him around." Mr.O'Brian said. "Me? Uh...sure."Zion said. He quickly picked up his heavy backpack and motion Kyoji to follow.

Zion walked down with Kyoji. However, the boy seemed only interested in Zion. "So." Zion started to be friendly and to stop freaking out. "Where are you from?" He asked. "My parents immigrated from Japan when I was a baby." Kyoji said in an almost monotone.

Zion gave an awkward. "That's uh nice! I live in West Orange. It's a wonderful place!" He said, with again an awkward smile. "Any uh, interest?" Zion asked. "Hacking." Kyoji said. The bell rang. "Oh would you look at that! I've got to go to class!" Zion said.

Zion ran up the stairs,leaving Kyoji in the middle of the hall. Kyoji removed his glass and looked at where Zion had gun. "So you are the Applidriver bonded with Gatchmon. Interesting." He muttered.

##############################################################################

"Zion, are you okay?" Gatchmon asked. "Yeah." Zion said shakily. What was with that Guy? Zion thought to himself. It was like he was a robot or something. And why was he studying him?

Does he know about appmon?

Zion thought about this as he went through the motions of school, thinking about the boy. He said he liked to hack. He met an Appldriver with Hackmon. And what about that mysterious person that was watching him. Noah said he didn't see anything. But what if these things were connected?

Zion was so concerned by this, he didn't even noticed Gatchmon arguing until Gatchmon yelled. "Isn't that right Zion!" Zion looked at the Appmon with a confused raised eyebrow. The Furry appmon growled. "Aren't Search engines better than maps!" Gatchmon yelled.

"No, without maps, how would people get to a library to do research on a project!" Navimon said. "Forget libraries! You could search up the research ONLINE. With a SEARCH ENGINE!" Gatchmon yelled. "But what if it's a book report. Then, you would use the map app to find the book!" Nazimon yelled.

The two appmon butted heads growling at each other for some time before continuing their debate, Leaving Zion to his thoughts once more. Absentmindedly, he gazed at Gatchmon yelling at Nazimon. He looked up to see Kyoji staring directly at the two appmon before turning to his phone.

"Uh can you do this someplace else?"Zion asked. "Yes, I have have the perfect place." Gatchmon growled. " Navimon! I challenge to the Applimpics!" Gatchmon cried. "I accept your challenge! I await you at the Stadium!" Navimon yelled. Navimon then smoke ninja escaped.

"Come on Zion! We have to go to the Net ocean!" The white appmon yelled. Zion looked to see the boy was gone. "Okay. Classes are over any." Gatchmon bump his fist up before flying off. Zion took out his phone. He dialed Zack and Noah. "Guys, meet me at the front." He said before putting his phone back.

"Oh hey! Haru!" Zion said. "Hey Zion!" Haru replied. The two performed their signature handshake before laughing. "So, what's up my dude?" Zion asked. "Oh, uh...well...you know that Thanksgiving dance coming up?" "Uh yeah? I'm kind of in charged with making sure the speakers don't blow up." Zion said.

"Well..Canyoubemywingman,causeimetthisgirlfromsaintdomsshewasreallyniceand." "Whoa whoa! Slow down Haru! What's going on?" Zion asked. Haru took a deep breath. " I met this girl named Ally. I want to dance with her during the dance. Can you be my wingman and help me? Pllleeeeeeeease!"

Zion sighed. "Alright, anything for a friend. At least I have an excuse to go now. I see you at the dance." Zion said. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Haru yelled. He ran off whooping for joy.

Zion shook his head. "Young love." Zion said. Zion then remembered the tournament and how someone had to make sure Gatchmon and Navimon didn't kill each other. Running down the stairs, Zion didn't noticed Kyoji watching glasses shone ominusly.

############################################################################

Noah was in the front, doing homework. Also their was Zack taking selfies with Musimon. Zion finally got their and bent down, exhausted, breathing heavily. "Oh so now you're here." Noah said. "What took you so long?

Zion held up one finger before straightening. " I was talking to my best friend mind you! I'm going to the dance you see." Noah snickered. "Who's the lucky girl?" He said sarcastically. Zion turned red." I'm a party of one. I'm just Haru's wingman! Beside, I'm the technician too." Zion said.

Zack, Musimon, and Offmon began snickering at their leader. Zion gave them a death glare for good measure. "Anyway, what was this, 'app-olympics' That you were talking about?" Zack asked. Musimon and Offmon gasped. "You mean you never heard of the App olympics!?" Offmon said.

"Everyone knows that the App-Olympics is an ancient challenge that will push two appmon to their limits as the do everything from swimming to rugby. We can only watch." Musimon said in a solemn tone. "So it's like our Olympics, but only two appmon can do it." Noah said. "And, they they do two events." Offmon added.

Zion sighed. "Great. Why should I even worry?" Zion said. "So where would we go?" Zack asked. "It's likely, with Zion's Applidrive DUO ability to create A.R fields, you simply need to open an A.R field and we'll be their."Musimon said.

Hiding from him, the mysterious boy was watching him. Listening to their every word. Next to the boy was Hackmon. Hackmon hacked the camera to see that in Zion's backpack was The Seventh code Pad.

Back to our heros, Zion held out the DUO. "A.R field, OPEN!" Zion yelled. Unlike before, a yellow disk appeared. The disk moved forward, absorbing the Applidrivers and their Appmon. Once that was done, the portal popped out of existence, as if nothing happened.

In the portal however, the Drivers were shocked as they floated in a kaleidoscope of colors. Zion absentmindedly pinched himself, making sure he wasn't dreaming or on drugs. But, as soon as they got into the portal, they also were dumped out just as fast.

After rubbing their butts, the Drivers looked up to see a sign that said, "Cyber- Arena. Now presenting, APP-OLYMPICS." Looking past the sign, the Drivers could see that their were alot of Appmon in line.

Sneaking through the line, the Drivers saw many different types of Appmon. In the front of the line, was a secerity Appmon. "Tickets?" The Appmon asked. Zion turned to the guys and they shook their heads.

Musimon Pushed through dramatically and leaned on the guy. "Their with me." Musimon said nonchalant, polishing his nails on his chest. The guard nodded before moving aside. The Applidrivers walked to see a stadium with thousands of seats.

"Wow!" Zion exclaimed. "So this is Cyber Arena! I've never been to anything so big before!" Offmon exclaimed. Zion looked a bit before seeing Gatchmon and Navimon arguing about something else. "Hey!" Zion yelled. Gatchmon turned and waved to his driver.

Navimon then pushed Gatchmon out of the way before waving to Zion. Then Gatchmon pushed Navimon and waved again. Pretty soon the two just began pushing each other before butting each other's head. Zion sighed.

"Okay break it up you two." Zion said. He pushed them away from each other, as to stop the fighting. But by the looks of it, it seemed they were now bent on setting each others brain on fire. Zion simply facepalmed and shook his head in exasperation.

"Why are you two even fighting?" Zion asked. "NAVIMON here thinks I ripped off his Appevoution." Gatchmon said defiantly. Zion stared at the two for a good minute. "What." Zion said flatly, absolute baffled.

"You see, " Gatchmon began taking out a chart."I would normal transform into Dogatchmon via a AppFusion between myself and Navimon. However, because it is done via your DNA charge, I am able to directly bypass that barrier. However, NAVIMON thinks I ripped him off." "YOU DID!" Navimon exclaimed.

Summoning a picture of Dogatchmon, Navimon showed it to Zion and the others. He pointed to the darts on the Appmon. " The Angular design and darts resemble that of myself! YOU RIPPED ME OFF YOU STUPID PUFFBALL" Navimon proclaimed.

"What do you know you crappy-ass Pincushion ninja wannabe!"Gatchmon shrieked. "Idiot!" "Stupid-ass!" The two appmon then jumped on each other and began to brawl it out. Zion shook his head into his hand.

"All this, because of a stupid transformation. It's obvious Gatchmon's evolution. It's called Dogatchmon. It's obviously connected to Gatchmon. I...I just don't even."Zion let out a long exasperated sigh. Muismon patted Zion on the shoulder

"It's okay, Gatchmon is not exactly the most mature Appmon." Musimon said, staring at the two wrestling appmon. "Yeah, not all of us can have such perfect appmon." Noah said looking at Offmon who was well behaved, as usually.

Zion grumbled. Horns blared. "Yo yo yo!" A blue appmon exclaimed. The Appmon jumped down and twirled before stopping. "Mcmon here! Today is a momentous event! On the right, the search engine Appmon, Gatchmon!" On the billboard was Gatchmon's stats. Zion noted to himself that they were higher than normal.

"And on the Left is Navimon, the map Appmon! " Mcmon annocued. Both appmon stared at each other angry. The tension was so high you could cut it with a knife. "Swing LOOOOOW. Sweet CHAAAAAAAriot." Zion sang. Zion continued to sing. Most of the appmon began to cry from the beauty of Zion's singing.

Finally he stopped singing. All the appmon then appalled Zion for his performance. Zion bowed."What a beautiful performance. Now, let the battle begin!" Mcmon said. " I WAS SINGING SO YOU WOULD STOP!" Zion yelled.

"Our first match, a race!" Mcmon said. The two appmon started at the line and bend down at the starting line. "On your mark, get set, GO!" The two appmon ran off. Navimon was first in the lead, and set down darts. "This will be the fastest way to the the starting line!" Navimon yelled.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Gatchmon yelled. Gatchmon set down his magnifying glass and searched how to run faster. "GOTCHA!" Gatchmon yelled. Bending down, he began to run faster. The Furry and Ninja appmon were neck in neck.

The two then jumped and rolled into a ball. Mcmon took a photo of the two appmon. " And…..IT'S A TIE!" Mcmon yelled. "WHAT!" Navimon and Gatchmon yelled. "Yes, it seems that the two appmon crossed the line at the same time!" MCmon annoced.

"That's not fair!" Gatchmon yelled. "Indeed. Now we need a tie breaker! A battle!" Mcmon announced. "WHY!" Zion yelled. The field changed, now becoming a wrestling ring. " I can't watch any more of this!" Zion exclaimed.

He got up from his seat and ran down the seats."ZION! Come back!" Noah yelled. The Drivers and their appmon followed. Down at the ring, Navimon and Gatchmon charged at each other. Gatchmon stared with a "Gatch Claw!" And slashed the Ninja appmon.

Navimon jumped back and released darts. Gatchmon was scratch by one as he dodge. The Search appmon fired shots from his buster. Navimon dogged but was grazed by one of them. Navimon raised his arms and darted to Gatchmon, ready to stab the Appmon.

Zion ran to the ring before hitting a barrier and falling on the floor. "You okay Zion?" Noah asked. Zion nodded. Noah smiled before slapping Zion on the face. "Never. Do. That." Noah said. "Hai." Zion said.

Navimon stabbed Gatchmon, and sneered. Zion turned and screamed, seeing this. Zion tried to bang on the field. However Gatchmon stood up, revealing he had caught the appmon's arm. Then, Navimon was stabbed in the chest by Gatchmon's claw.

Navimon collapsed, blue data pulsing out from his wound. "Truly, you are the True King." Navimon whispered. Gatchmon eyes widened as the green appmon returned to the Appliband. For a moment Gatchmon seemed to remember something. Zion suddenly thought back to the dream. Suddenly the two figures began to become clearer.

Zion clutched his head and fell on the floor. Noah tried to get closer, however, Zion's DNA charged flared up pushing Noah back. The Appmon in the stands began to flee. The boy in the Jacket turned to Hackmon. "It's time." He said.

Back to Zion, the DNA charge stopped, and Zion stood up and looked at the DUO. He turned to Gatchmon. "Gatchmon, what did he mean you where the true king?" Zion asked, almost as if he was accusing the Appmon.

"Nu-nothing! It's nothing." Gatchmon said, a little too quickly. "Does it have anything with the dream?" Zion asked. "NO!" Gatchmon yelled. "Gatchmon, when my DNA flared up, I saw my, no our dream of that battle. The two figures….I think one of them was you."

"YOU'RE A LIAR!" Gatchmon said. "I'm a normal Appmon!" "But then why did Musimon said you were his master! Or Weatherdramon calling you 'milord? Something is up Gatchmon! We need to figure out what's going on!" Zion yelled.

"Shut up SHUT up SHUT UP!" Gatchmon screeched. As he screamed, a golden ball erupted from the appmon, pushing everyone back. Zion got up shakily. "So this is the power of the True king." Everyone turned to see Kyoji, staring at the tantruming appmon and his drivers.

"I'll kill you!" Gatchmon pounched on Kyoji only to be slashed by Hackmon. "Impressive." Hackmon noted. Gatchmon got up and shook his head. "ZION! Appevole me NOW!" Zion nodded.

Zion held out his hand and let his DNA charge pulse."DNA CHARGE!" He yelled. He put his Thumb on the red button, The Duo rumbled before blasting the DNA energy at Gatchmon. The energy surrounded Gatchmon before he turned into…"DOGatchmon!" The DUO announced.

Dogatchmon landed. Behind Zion, The other Drivers had already activated Mediamon and Logomon. Kyoji smirked. "What's so funny!?" Dogatchmon yelled. Kyoji smirked. He took out a chip. It was " A super Appmon chip? Those don't even work!" Logomon said.

"Oh really?" Kyoji said. Kyoji slid the chip into his Appliband. " Hackmon." Kyoji said. The hooded appmon nodded and turned into energy, which entered the band. "ACTIVE!" Kyoji yelled. A golden light shone from his Appliband.

Then from the band was a super Appmon chip, in full color. "My god." Zion said. "So someone finally figured it out." Mediamon muttered to himself. Kyoji put the chip into his Applidrive. He slid up the Drive. It shook and released the Appmon.

The Appmon landed. Zion held up the Duo and scanned the Appmon. "That's Raidramon, the Super Hacking Appmon!" Zion announced. "Well then, HACK THIS!" Dogatchmon yelled. "WAIT!" Zion yelled. Dogatchmon charged at Raidramon. Kyoji smiled.

Suddenly, a holographic keyboard appears. "Hack." Kyoji then began rapidly typing on his computer. Raidramon then stabbed his tail into the ground. Electricity began to arche and the stadium then began the rise. Separating the Drivers from their Appmon. Then Radramon struck.

Logomon tried to slash the Dragon appmon. He missed and was stabbed by his tail. He then reverted to Offmon and returned to Noah's Appliband. Then Mediamon use Hypersonic Cannon, only for Raidramon to take it head on and once again stabbed the Appmon, reverting it into a Chip.

Zion looked to see the horrified expression on Zack's and Noah's faces. "What kind of drugs this this guy on?" Zion said. Dogatchmon released it's bits and attacked the Dragon Appmon. Raidramon dodged a few before being punched by Dogatchmon.

Raidramon adjusted his jaw before slashing the Appmon. Dogatchmon began to fall, Blue data leaking from his wound. "Dogatchmon!" Zion yelled. Zion ran and tried to catch him. Suddenly Dogatchmon stopped falling in mid air.

Dogacthmon strainten up and floated up to Raidramon. The appmon then waved his hand and Raidramon was pushed back by some mysterious force. Dogatchmon then staggered before turning back into Gatchmon.

Gatchmon crashed into the ground, exhausted. Zion ran into the crater and held the appmon, like one would hold an injured relative. "You kay bud?" Zion asked gingerly. Gatchmon nodded. Zion turned to see Kyoji holding the Seven codes Appmon. Kyoji threw Zion the empty Seven Code Pad.

"What….How did you." Zion looked to see that his backpack was open. "Thank you for the Seven Code Appmon." Kyoji said. He turned. "WAIT! Don't do this! Whatever Leviathan promised you, it's not worth it!" Zion yelled.

Kyoji picked up a rock and threw it at Zion's head. "I. Work. Alone!" Kyoji said. "Let's go Kyoji." Raidramon said. Kyoji nodded. He activated an A.R field and walked through with. Along with the Seven code appmon the Drivers had gotten.

##############################################################################

Sorry. School has started so it's a bit harder to write chapters. I hope to have at least one chapter in October before the Thanksgiving Climax. When will it take place? Thanksgiving. Also I have begun production of a Transformers series with my brothers for youtube. I have the first episode written. So please, read all the chapters while you wait for the next one! And this week's the last Episode of Appmon. So watch it okay?


	14. Chapter 14:The True Story

Zion stared at the Seven code Pad. Once again, it was empty. The Appmon, Stolen by Kyoji, for Primus knows why. Zion began to shake before throwing the pad across the room. "DAMMIT!" He shrieked.

Gatchmon, resting and eating a Snicker, jumped up and looked at his Driver with concern. "You still upset about Kyoji?" Gatchmon said. "HOW! I have the DUO! I could have, SHOULD have just put you into overdrive! Now, we've lost the Seven Code appmon and you haven't found anymore ANYWHERE! How can I save the world from Leviathan IF I CAN"T FIGHT ANOTHER OPPONENT THAT CAN CHANGE THE GAME WITH A SNAP!" Zion yelled

"Hey, The others got their butts handed to them two." Gatchmon noted. Zion sat down and sighed. "Yeah, I just...UHHH!" Zion stomped down the stairs, mildly annoying his mother and gaining an eyebrow raise from Noah.

"What up leader-1?" Noah said almost exasperated. "I'm going out." Zion said through gritted teeth. Noah got up and walked up to his brother. "Can I come?" Noah asked. "Why not!" Zion said. Noah hid a cringe and walked with Zion.

Zion stormed down the stairs and walked off. Noah walked next to him, cringing all the way. "Are you…" "OBVIOUSLY! " Zion yelled. "We lost the Seven Code appmon. We got our asses handed to us. How can I not be mad?"

"Well it was a week ago so…" Noah trailed off. Zion growled. He walked into the comic shop and stormed into the Gundam aile. Grumbling to himself, she stopped when he saw something. "This is…" Zion then put the box on the cashier counter.

"I would like to buy the SD Barbatos DX please." Zion said, his mood taking a 180. The cashier nodded and soon Zion had a new gunpla to put into his Backpack. "Dude, why are you not mad anymore." Noah asked

"Oh, I just got bored and decide to focus on building Gunpla instead."Zion said matter of fact. "Zion, you need help." Gatchmon said. "Says the appmon who memorized the ZZ Gundam first opening theme and translated and made it singable in english." Zion said.

"Touche." Gatchmon said. The trio walked for a good bit before realizing that they were being watch. Gatchmon fled into the band and Zion fingered the DUO. From the corner of his eye, Zion saw Hackmon.

The Appmon, noticing the Driver staring at him , motion Zion to follow before going into an A.R field. Zion growled before running after the appmon. "A.R field open!" Zion yelled, his DNA charge flaring from his rage.

The world shifted into that of the A.R field. The Drivers looked around to see…" He's gone." Zion said. He rubbed his temples. "Dammit, and I was just feeling better." Zion said. "Hey, maybe this will make you feel even better and make you forget it all!" Noah said.

" You're going to be a great lawyer." Zion said with a pinch of salt. The duo looked around to find themselves in a beach. Around them were many different types of Appmon relax in the sun. Zion Appliasied Gatchmon.

Once that was done, Gatchmon suddenly got sunglasses. "Ah, so we have come full circle finally, Amuro." Gatchmon said. "Uh, why do you look like Quattro Bajeena?" Zion said. "Because, this is where the net Ocean is!" Gatchmon said.

"Oh, you mean that place where Trailmon took us?" Zion noted. "Yes. This must be where Kyoji is. Come Zion, let's go." Gatchmon said. The Furry appmon walked away and to a food stand. The search appmon stared at Cookmon.

"The usual please." Gatchmon said. "I see. You haven't changed." Cookmon held out sugared iced. "One strawberry sugared iced." Cookmon said. Gatchmon took it gingerly from the chief's hand. He then gulped the entire thing into his mouth.

"Uh, that's not a" Before Zion could finish, Gatchmon shivered and shrieked for a minute before sighing and relaxing. "You haven't changed a bit." Cookmon said, shaking his head. Zion shook his head.

"Come on guys, we have to find Hackmon and get the codes from Kyoji!" Zion yelled. Offmon and Noah turned for Zion to learn that they were in the middle of stuffing their faces. Zion growled and stomped away.

Gatchmon ran after his driver. "Hey relax! Maybe you were just seeing another appmon. You never know!" Gatchmon said. "Are you saying I'm going crazy?!" Zion yelled at his partner. "No, I'm just"

"No! I get it! You think I can't lead the team because I'm not mature and I only have a few nerdy friends, is that it!?" Zion yelled. Gatchmon gritted his teeth and punched Zion. His driver fell on the sand before charging at his appmon.

He grabbed him and put him into the Net Ocean. The two rolled before sinking. Noah and Offmon turned to each other slowly as if they witnessed something horrible and ran after him."Zion!?" Noah yelled.

"Gatchmon!" Offmon yelled, tears welling up in his eyes. The two went further before the two sank. Noah held his breath as Offmon looked around with wonder. Zion looked at his brother strangely. "Uh, you can breathe fine here." Zion said.

Noah let out a gasp of air to find his brother was right. "Wow." Noah said. "The net ocean. Sorry I had to knock some sense into you." Gatchmon said. Zion clutched his cheek and smriked. "I understand. I just need to take a moment and just breathe." Zion said.

Gatchmon smiled. "Gatchmon, do a search." Zion said, a smile in his face. Gatchmon nodded. "Searching up on the net!"Gatchmon yelled. The furry appmon lowered his magnifying glass and began to scan the area.

The appmon then pointed. "Their!" Gatchmon said. Zion looked to see an appmon slip into a golden orb. He looked at his team. "Okay guys, remember, we have to work as a unit! First, we need a strategy…"

##############################################################################

The team landed into the orb, the Appmon in their Super forms. Zion held out the Duo. "Give it up Kyoji!" Zion yelled. The quad looked around to find, no one. Zion put the Duo away and motion for his team to follow.

The quad walked around for a bit, observing the forest area, with each of them unnerved with the lack of anyone. "TELL ME!" The team jumped, with Logomon jumping into Noah's arms, a la Scooby Doo.

Noah, unamused, dropped the appmon and looked at him sternly. Zion motioned them to be quiet and to follow him. The three nodded. They sneaked, carefully not to disturb a single pebble,

Ducking in some bushes, the team noticed Kyoji with Raidramon, looked agitated. In front of him was "Sakusimon, the Simulation Appmon." Zion whispered, the Appmon's stats appearing on his Drive.

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" Kyoji yelled. "Kyoji.." Raidramon said. Kyoji coldly stared at the dragon appmon, who submitted. "Ill Tempered you are, but that doesn't matter, do you have the codes?" Sakusimon asked.

Kyoji took out the Seven code Appmon and handed them to Sakusmon. Zion had to mental hold himself from takling Kyoji. Instead he motioned for Dogatchmon to realse his sword bit. The Super Sentai appmon nodded.

Sakusmon grinned at the Seven Code appmon. "Please, tell me, where's Tastyua is. Please." Kyoji said, looking at the Appmon with pleading eyes. Sakumon brandished his fan and created a grid.

The duo looked at the Appmon with murderous intentions. "You tricked me!" Kyoji took a step and was electrocuted. "KYO-" Raidramon took a step and was bounded by wires. Kyoji collapsed to one knee.

Sakusimon let out an aristocratic laugh. "You actually thought I was going to give you your brother for these Trinkets?" Sakumon them threw the Seven Code chips away. He then walked to Kyoji and put his fan on the boy's neck, forcing him to raise his head.

"Once my master is revived, Humanity will finally be perfect. Of course, you won't be their." Sakumon began pushing the fan before jumping. "FUNNELS!" Zion yelled. The Super Sentai Appmon nodded, commanding his bits to slash at the Aristocratic appmon.

"Ah, so you are the one! The Chosen One! " Sakuismon jumped up and flew away. "Follow, If you dare!" Sakuismon yelled. The gang looked at Zion. Zion walked up to Kyoji and punched him.

He then lifted him up. " That was for last time. Now, care to tell me what was going on their?" Zion asked. "Kyoji brother, Tatsuya, was kidnapped by Leviathan. Kyoji was going to trade the Seven Code Appmon for Kyoji before he was betrayed by him. " Raidramon said.

Zion let go of Kyoji and shivered in anger. "You lost your brother by him. I...D…" Zion hugged himself as tears streamed from his eyes. "Zion, I'll protect Noah no matter what." Logomon said. "Yeah, yeah I know I….I know." Zion wiped the tears and stopped shaking.

"You make me sick." Kyoji said walking away. "Hey! Where do you think your going!" Zion said. "I'm getting my revenge." Kyoji said. He grabbed onto Raidramon's wing and flew off. "WAIT!" Zion yelled. But it was too late, Kyoji was too far away.

##############################################################################

Kyoji landed in what seemed to be a desolate wasteland. Up, perched on a rock was Sakumon. "Ah, predictable as usually. You humans are so easy to read. Now you have fallen for my trap. !" Sakumon flourished his fan, revealing the grid.

"Hack." Kyoji said. Raidramon jabbed his tail in the ground to prepare to hack...Only for the square to turn red and begin to turn the appmon into stone. Raidramon could only shriek before turning into stone.

Kyoji attempted to come to the aid of his appmon, only to set off another trap. A block appeared and wires bursted out, binding the boy into the slab before electrocuting him. Kyoji yelled in pain before stopping.

Sakumon chuckled. "No worries. Your body is digital here. The harm here isn't permanent. But Deletion is. " "NOW!" "DOGATCH BUSTER!" Dogatchmon flew down from the sky. Logomon landed with Noah and Zion. Zion ran to Kyoji and undid his bindings.

"Why are you doing this?" Kyoji asked. "You guys couldn't handle him before. And I tried to kill you." Zion looked at Kyoji. "I know how hard it is taking care of your little brother and how terrible it is losing them. I want to help you. That was the question on my Applidrive. 'If I wanted to help people.' I said yes." Kyoji looked to see Dogatchmon crashing into the ground.

He jumped out of the way. The force of the impact pushed Zion to the Wall. Zion gasped in pain and Blue data left his lips. Zion fell to the ground. He saw in front of him, Dogatchmon was heavily damaged, electrical arcing from him.

Zion wobbled up, slow but surely. "I want to help all those in need, and you good sir, are definitely in need!" Zion activated his DNA charge and pressed the red button on his DUO. "OVERDRIVE! ENGAGE!" Zion yelled. His charge blasted into Dogatchmon who curled into a ball before bursting out with a blue aura.

"I can feel your power Zion! Your goal!" "Then achieve that Goal. GO!" Zion yelled. Dogatchmon leaped from the ground and used two of his bits as swords. He slashed and Sakumon who dogged his blade, only to be lasered by one of Dogatchmon's sword bits.

Dogatchmon held Sakumon in a chokehold in the air. "Tell me everything about Tatsuya!" Dohgatchmon began to use Sakumon as a web engine, gaining information on the boy. Suddenly a video appeared, showing a young boy in a black room crying.

"Tatsuya!" Kyoji yelled. Sakumon and Dogatchmon began to convulse as Leviathan's symbol began to appear. "No! I need more information!" The data in Sakumon began to disappear until the appmon turned into dust.

Dogatchmon went on the ground and kneeled, before turning into Gatchmon. Zion walked to the Search Appmon. "You okay?" Zion asked. Gatchmon nodded. The gang turned to Kyoji, who was with the now free Raidramon.

"You sure clean up nicely." Kyoji threw the Seven code chips at Zion. "You're just giving them to me? How did you get them anyway?" "What do you think, boss." Kyoji said. The boy walked away.

Zion scratched his head, very confused.

Epilogue

In bed Gatchmon shivered. Something was wrong. He could feel it. The appmon shook before turning back into a chip. Then, all color left the chip.

##############################################################################

So appmon is over and the next Tri movie is in the Summer. Let's hope they fix the plot holes. But Appmon is over WAAAAAAAAH! But, they had a hell of an ending. By the way, I will take a SHORT break from the Fan-fiction. I hope the next chapter will come out in November but who knows? It may come earlier!

Later note- I intend this chapter to come last week but school and family issues prevented me to do so. Like I said before, I will take a short break to work on production on my Sonic and Transformers Web-series . I also need time to figure out what to do next. Until then ANIME JA NAI


	15. Chapter 15:The King

"GATCHMON WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!" Zion shrieked, dropping his toothbrush. "Huh?" Gatchmon looked around to see everything was normal, but smaller. He looked down to see he was a holographic projection from his grey appmon chip.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!" "THAT WHAT I WAS ASKING!" "What's going on ?" Noah said, rubbing his eyes in bed. Offmon floated to Gatchmon and saw Gatchmon and screamed. "HOLY SH-"

"YOU BITCHES BETTER STOP SCREAMING OR I WILL KILL YOU!" The guys turned to see their mom, sleepy yet furious. If she had a Geass, they would most likely be screwed. She slinked off, her death glare ever present in the room.

Zion took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. He then looked at the appmon. "Okay, tell me, what do you think caused this." Zion asked, attempting to bury his anxiety. Gatchmon scratched his head before snapping his fingers.

"It was when Leviathan hacked me! He probably messed up my data!" Gatchmon proclaimed. Gatchmon looked around to see Zion was gone. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" The appmon tried to float but only managed to move his chip a little. A few minutes latter Zion ran back up.

He was in his school uniform but it was covered by a smoak. Gatchmon's Appildrive was also carrying a hammer. Gatchmon screamed and Zion slammed the hammer on the chip. Looking at it, he could see that nothing happened. Other than making Gatchmon shiver in fear.

Zion stroke his chin and then took the Appmon to the basement. He then took out a many things to attempted to figure out what was wrong with the appmon. This included(but not limited to) Soapy water, bleach, a jackhammer, a chainsaw and a blowtorch. Zion's mother mentally noted to destroy the blowtorch.

"Well that didn't work." Zion said. "Ya think! I'm surprised you didn't nuke him!" Noah yelled. "Where would I get a nuke?" Zion asked. Noah facepalmed. "It seems that the corruption has made the chip indictable." "Did you try to appilarise him?" Noah asked.

"Oh yeah!" Zion took the DUO out while Noah wondered how thick his brother was. Zion put Gatchmon's chip in the DUO. "Insertion, me!" Zion put his thumb on Duo's red button. The DUO rumbled before saying "OH NO!UNABLE TO ARISE!"

Zion raised a confused eyebrow. "What the?" Zion took out a chip from the Band and went through the motions, summoning Navimon. The appmon saw Gatchmon's grey chip, grabbed a maker and put Graffiti on Gatchmon's chip. "LOL!" Navimon yelled before rolling on the floor laughing.

"I walked into that one." Zion muttered. "I-I I have to tell everyone!" Navimon managed to get out before retreating into the Band. "The DUO is fine. It's just the chip." Zion examined the chip closely to see that the chip was grey, inert like Scopemon's chip.

"Why don't you see Kyoji about the chip. You two did bond over being older brothers." Noah said before taking a gulp of hot chocolate. Zion stroked his chin. " I...don't know...it would be weri to just do that out of nowhere. Let me get to school first." Noah sighed.

##############################################################################

"I'm worried about you Big bro." Offmon said . Gatchmon manage to give the puppy appmon a smile. " No worries I'm…..fine." Gacthmon said. The appmon looked down, suddenly sad. Gatchmon shock his head and smiled again.

Zion meanwhile was busy with homework. Zack stared at Gatchmon's chip and looked at Zion. "You aren't worried that this might.. Corrupt the others?" Zack asked. Zion shook his head no. He then closed his computer and packed up his stuff suddenly.

"Yo, what's up?" Zack asked. "I need to compare notes." Zion said. He grabbed Gatchmon's chip and walked out of the library. Busting open the doors Zion walked up to Kyoji. The boy was leaning on a tree, watching the leaves fall.

Zion walked in front of Kyoji as to have them look eye to eye. "Look, I don't like you after what happened last week, but I need your help." Kyoji straightened up,interested. "Do tell." Kyoji said. Zion held up Gatchmon's chip.

"After the hacking from yesterday, Gatchmon's chip turned grey. I don't know why so that's why I need your help. I have some information I can give you if you do." Zion said. "Okay then." Kyoji said. He then began to walk for a bit before motioning Zion over.

Zion looked around and walked after him. Kyoji and Zion began to walk down the street. "Where are we going?" Zion asked. He reached for his phone. "It's not a trap." Kyoji said, turning to Zion. "O-okay." "I know how important Gatchmon is to you. You two were destined to meet."Kyoji said.

"Thank you." Zion said. Kyoji nodded. He held out his appildrive and opened an A.R field. However, instead of being in a digital plane it was a room, grey with a couch, mini fridge and a desk with a computer.

Kyoji walked into the portal while Zion jumped in and noticed the portal close. "This is a place in the real world. However, using the drive, it's inbetween worlds now. At least, according to Leviathan. " Kyoji said with a smirk.

"So this is even safer than the presidential bunker. Sweet." Zion said. He gingerly sat down on the couch. Kyoji threw Zion an energy drink. Zion nodded in appreciation and took a sip. He cringed, put back on the top and placed it of the table.

"Give me Gatchmon's chip." Zion did so looking at Kyoji strangely. Kyoji then began to observe the chip before connecting it to his computer. Kyoji began typing furiously on the Laptop for some time, to which Zion spent looking at his computer and sleeping.

"I did it." Kyoji said. Zion jumped and walked up to his computer to find….Gatchmon was the same. "What did you do?" Zion asked suspicious. "You know how appmon have A.R fields?" Zion nodded. "Imagine them to be web address in the net ocean. The Appildrive is like a search engine to access them. What I've done was find the web address for Gatchmon."

"So you want me to go into his A.R field and….?" "And purify him with...you'll figure it out." Kyoji said. Zion raised an eyebrow. "Uh what?" Zion asked. "Just hold out you Appildrive and think of Gatchmon." Zion looked at Kyoji strangely but held out the DUO.

The Appildrive shuddered and opened an A.R rift. "Hey it wo-" The A.R field then consumed Zion before he could finish that sentence. Zion went through into other A.R fields at speeds that could make the most harden rollercoaster conorsor barf. Which Zion tried to do.

To find he had no mouth. Legs, or arms. In fact, he was basically a floating mass surrounding the DUO. Zion wanted to scream, but he had no mouth.

##############################################################################

"Deusmon has become an abbreviation of the web. What should we do?" "What?" Zion looked around to find himself in a room of council. He looked at himself to find that he was glowing with some aura.

Looking up he gasped. All of these Appmons were gigantic. They would make the Megazord need a new pair of pants. He looked at the appmon in the center. Despite looking vastly different, Zion knew who it was. "Gatchmon? Gatchmon !" Zion yelled.

However, the gigantic appmon did not respond. "Why can't he see me?" Zion looked down and stroked his chin until he noticed he was floating. Zion then realized that no one was seeing this as well.

"Well, what should we do!" The DUO scanned the appmon and identified him as Posidemon. "I guess this must be some sort of projection." Zion muttered to himself. "Leviathan was created by the master of the realms. Shouldn't we attempt to reason with him?" The appmon identified as Ouanosmon asked.

"Negotiations have failed and he now has one of the Gods. If he we to access the human world , they would be untold chaos!" Hadesmon retorted "So we just attack our sister! Why don't we simple reboot him and the digital world! Then we could easily contain him." Rebootmon yelled.

"Along with us!? This has to be dealt with at the source. Rebooting everything would just prolong the enviable." Hadesmon yelled. "A surgical strike to remove the tumor! Yes, we have to do this!" Posidmon yelled. The Appmon(That what they were, right?) continued to bicker for some time before stopping.

"What should we do, Gaiamon?" Hadesmon asked. The other gods turned to Gaiamon. For some time, their was a profound Gaiamon stood up. "I'll will handle Leviathan, and kill him. Do what you will of Deusmon, she is of no concern of mine." The white haloed appmon walked off.

Rebootmon began to shake and pointed his cannon at Gaiamon. "Kill him? Leviathan is a digital being like us. You can't just destroy him!" Rebootmon said. Tears were forming in the golden appmon's eyes. "Programs are created, eroded and deleted. Such is the nature of this world." Gaiamon said harshly.

"But, but!" Rebootmon put his arm down and began to let it out. Zion tried to float after Gaiamon, as darkness began to surround him. "Gatchmon! Gatchmon!?" Zion yelled before the darkness took everything. Then it cleared, showing an injured Gaiamon with other injured appmon. The other Gods seemed to be in an unnatural coma, fear in their faces, their eyes blank.

"This must be Gatchmon's memories. Gaiamon must have been the leader of these guys." Zion looked at the scene and noticed it was like watching a corrupted video file, glitching out at time. "I intend to do what is best for humanity. You of all people should realize this." A hydra like appmon said this. At least, he thought it was an appmon.

Holding up the DUO, Zion only saw the words "The Enemy" With an L symbol. This L looked familiar somehow. Zion shooked his head and looked at the memory. "Humanity as a cog in your demented machine? No, Leviathan, this is not what anyone wanted." Gaiamon said.

Behind him came a blue symbol of an owl. "Minerva." Leviathan whispered, fearing for his life. "Ultimate, ADAMAS!" Gaiamon shouted. Gaiamon created a magic circle and pushed it to Leviathan. It then covered the hydra appmon, before it turned into an egg.

"Finally, it's over…" Gaiamon stumbled, before falling backwards. Before he could fall, he dissolved, and turned into an Appmon chip. Zion floated and grabbed the chip. "Is this what you were hiding?" Zion asked.

The dream deteriorated and Zion was met with a question. "Purge memories?" The yes and no icons appeared, like when he first got the Appildrive. Zion looked at The chip to see he had Gatchmon's chip. Zion realized what he had to do. He pressed no.

##############################################################################

Kyoji nervously jiggled his leg. One minute Zion had opened an A.R field and the next he disappeared as the portal closed. He had no idea where he went and knew that is he came back, he would be pissed.

Suddenly an A.R field opened into the room. Kyoji quickly stood up prepared for anything. Out walked out...Zion. He looked as if he relived a funeral. Behind him was Gatchmon. He was trying to keep a brave face but was close to crying.

"What happened with." Why? Why didn't you erase it!?" Gatchmon yelled. "It wasn't my decision to make." Zion said solemnly. "I could've been happy, but now I never will. I know the truth, and I know i'll never be normal!"

"Now you're just Wangsting.""Why shouldn't I!"Gatchmon yelled. Zion rubbed his temples and crossed his arms. "Because some of us want to help."

##############################################################################

Like I said, I would go take a Hiatus. But never fear! My imagination waits for No one! (Well there's Sonic Forces but that's another story.) I'll be busy playing Final Fantasy XV so I hope to make a chapter before Thanksgiving or black Friday. Not that I'll participate in Black friday. That day is reserved for me, myself and Noctis. Until next time Drivers!


	16. Chapter 16: The truth

A week. A week since Zion saw Gatchmon's memories. A week since things started to make sense in this crazy adventure Zion would only find in a game like Final Fantasy. Now Gatchmon knows he is Gaiamon, ruler of the Net Ocean, according to Hackmon. He stopped Levithan the first time and sealed him into the dark web, at the cost of his existence.

"It seems that the god appmon may not be dead after all. Perhaps, the appildrives choose those who were destined to become gods." Hackmon had said. When Zion tried to pry him further, the hooded appmon didn't responded, deep into hacking something.

Zion then told Kyoji what he, no what he knew. After comparing Leviathan symbol with L corps, he discovered the two were basically the same. Furthermore, the Leviathan was a beast that was a sea monster from Hebrew text. Kyoji then began to type rapidly on his computer ignoring Zion.

So he left. While the others were glad to see and Gatchmon back to normal, they noticed a rift between them. Noah tried to ask but He simply brushed him off. Now, it's been a week and nothing has changed.

Zion looked at the corner of his room to see Gatchmon their, sulking as usually. Zion tried to smile, but the Appmon scrolled and turned away, grumbling about how much Zion sucked. Zion sucked his teeth in annoyance and began his daily routine. He took a quick shower, got into uniform, brushed his teeth, get breakfast and be driven to school by dad.

As his dad ranted about grades, Zion looked out the window, reflecting on what happened with the gods. Who were they? What did L corp had to do with Leviathan. At School, Zion looked up L corp. He discovered it was a recently made company, made in 2007? "Ten years ago?" Zion muttered.

He continued on. The CEO was a Radioshack owner, before he somehow created the L OS, an operating system that was the basis on the L Phone, the most powerful and cheapest smartphone at the time. Thanks to L corp and Apple, the Smartphone business boomed.

"It is estimated that 2.5 billion people will own smartphones by 2019." Zion said. Zack put his hands over his mouth in a "OH MY GOD" Motion. " The L OS makes up ⅓ of the people with smartphones." Zack looked at his L Phone and quickly crushed it.

"So, Levithan owns L corps?" Noah said. "Yeah, the symbols are so similar that only an idiot would need it to be spelled out." Zion said. "So what can we do? We're just a bunch a kids. We can't expose this to the media and expect L corp to be shut down like that." Zack said, snapping his fingers.

Zion leaned back from his chair. "No, we can't unless we want to reveal the appmon. No..we have to be smart about this. We need, to expose L Corp for a smaller crime that will explode over time. Like Al Capone." Zion said.

"We could use Gatchmon's help." Noah said, looking at the search appmon. Gatchmon, was sitting down in chip form, crossing his arms, sitting down and pouting. Zion sighed in annoyance. "This has been the last week in a nutshell." Zion said exasperated.

"So, have you told Kyoji, the resident hacker about this?" Zack asked. "Yes and I've haven't seen him in a week. Take it as you will." Zion said. "So, what should we do?" Offmon asked. "Well, now that my master has-" "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Everyone turned to Gatchmon, shaking with rage. "I am Gatchmon. NOTHING MORE." He then sat down, and continued to mumble to himself. "Musimon, enough with calling Gatchmon 'master'." "Sorry Zack, it's just that, He was the only thing I could remember from back then. Surely you could understand."

"Do I? Or Don't I?" Zack said, twisting his thumb up and down. "OF COURSE I DON'T!" Zack and Musimon said, putting their thumb down. "We are so off topic." Zion said, rubbing his temples. Suddenly, his phone began to ring.

He saw that it was Kyoji's number, that he somehow gotten. Not questioning how he got it, Zion fire up his phone. "Yello?" Zion said. "MATASUKI! Where the hell are you!?" Kyoji yelled. "At school. Where are you?" Zion asked.

"Use the drive!" Kyoji yelled back. "What?""For the love of, JUST THINK ABOUT ME AND OPEN AN A.R Field!" Kyoji hung up then. Zion took out his DUO and looked at it, wondering what his next course of action should then turned to the other drivers, who were just as confused as he was

"So? What should we do next?" Zack asked.

##############################################################################

"Me and my BIG MOUTH!" Zack yelled. Zion had decided to help Kyoji and made an A.R Field to get them their. However, instead of being a simple matter of walking through, it turned out it was a portal. That they were helplessly tumbling through.

"Everyone! Get ready toOF!" The Gang had finally landed on the sweet, sweet ground. Zack began to kiss it, along with Offmon and Musimon. "O ground, I hope to never leave you" Boom! Before Offmon could finish his sentence, he was blasted off.

Looking around, the gang noticed they were in what seemed to be a city. Upon further inspection, they discovered that the "city" was a server, the "streets" were wires that glowed. The gang turned to see the L Corp logo floating in the center of the "city". " Oh no….." Noah said while grabbing Offmon and running for his life.

Zion meanwhile, was shaking with rage. "Uh Zion? You oka-" "KYYYYOOOOOOOOOOJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zion yelled. As if he heard him, Kyoji, riding on Raidramon crashed throw a server. Following them was what seemed to be little snake things, shooting lasers.

"What took you?" Kyoji yelled. "What took me? What the hell is going on!?" Zion yelled. " Had a lead. Lcorp had a new update. Followed it to their servers. Here we are." "WHYY?!" "Well, it seems that this update has a nasty bug, the L virius." "If that were to affect that many phones…" Noah began " We would have a major catastrophe on our hand. Apocalypse how Class 1- maybe 3. Okay Kyoji, what's the plan?" Zion asked.

"Isn't that your forte?" Kyoji said. Zion groaned in annoyance and rubbed his temples before snapping his fingers. "Guys, time to go super." he said. "What?" Noah asked. "Just apparise your super appmon, okay?" Zion said.

"Digisoul Touch!" Zion yelled. Going through the motions, Zion was able to summon, "DOGATCHMON! THE SUPER SEARCH APPMON!" the DUO announced.

"Let's get this over with." Dogatchmon yelled. "Hey, no Mediamon no life, i am right?" "So right!" Zack yelled. "Logomon, tear up L corp!" "FOR THE GLORY OF OPTIMUS PRIME!" Logomon yelled, charging at the drones. "Those two and Transformers." Zion grumbled.

"Okay Dogatchmon, let's head to the center of" " No." Dogatchmon said, interrupting Zion. "Beg your pardon?" Zion said with a hint of salt. "You already done enough. I'll handle it." "By repressing it? Cause that worked." Zion said.

Dogatchmon jumped off, ignoring what his Driver had said. "Fine! Be that way!" Zion yelled. The guys simply raised an eyebrow before charging after him. Zion, at first acted like he didn't care. Let Gatchmon go and repress everything, like the big dumb dummy that was traumatized and needs help to process this new information.

"Stupid question from Appildrive. Stupid , hang on! GATCHMON!" Zion yelled, running after him. "Gatchmon Gatch-" Zion slinked into a corner and looked to see squild like appmon spewing a purple gas. Watching them was the same appmon that took Scopemon's chip.

"Mienumon, is this enough L, or should we add mooooorre VI?!" Virusmon asked. "Yes. If instrumentality is to be a success, we need as much of the L as possible. "Mienumon said. "Those guys must be infecting this place with the L virus." Zion eyes widen when he realized what will happen to the guys. "Oh no." Zion tried to quietly sneak away, only for another Virusmon to notice him.

"OOOOO! More host for the virus VI!" Zion's mind raced before he realized what to do. "Vi VI vi! Leviathan rules Vi!" Zion proclaimed saluting the L corp symbol. The Virusmon also began to salute it. "Vi vi vi, that's right!" The Virusmon proclaimed.

"Vi vi vi, where are those evil Appildrivers Vi!" Zion asked. "Vi vi vi I know! Vi vi vi, their heading to the center, but their is a trap Vi! The Virusmon said. "Vi vi vi ! I'll get them! Viv vi vi!" Zion said before marking off saying Vi vi vi. Thank PRIMUS that no one saw that exchange. His social life was still recovering for the mud fiasco.

Now, where were the guys? He had to warn them before they get to the "LOGA BLAST". A huge explosion that would make Michael Bay proud followed. " Follow the Explosions." Zion muttered.

##############################################################################

A few minutes later, Noah, Zack and Kyoji were met up with a panting Zion. "What happened to you?" Logamon asked. "Evil plan- IT"S A TRAP!" Zion managed to get out before continuing to catch his breath.

"What? How did you know this?" Zack asked. "YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW." Zion yelled abruptly. "Where's Dogatchmon?" Zion asked, having finally caught his breath. "OH." Noah said before cringing. Zion put two and two together.

"Oh Crap." Zion Took out Roamon's chip and Appirased the appmon. He then got on the appmon's back. " Quickly! To the center! Yah!" Zion said. Roamon reared like a horse and flew off. "I love this job!" Roamon yelled, to everyone's confusion.

Zion looked down to see he was high up. REALLY high up. He held Roamon's feathers tightly. So this what it was like riding a Griffin. Looking down, Zion saw a super sentai like appmon wildly attaacking Virus mon with green sabers. "Dogatchmon!" Zion yelled.

"Great." Dogatchmon muttered. Roamon landed next to him and Zion got off. "If you need me, just call, I'll do that anytime! YEAH!" Roamon yelled before returning to the band. "Werido." Zion muttered. "What are YOU doing here?" Dogatchmon asked.

"Saving your butt? This place is a trap!" Zion yelled. "Really? Now you care?" Dogatchmon said. The appmon kicked down a door, revealing the L corp symbol in the center with pools of the L virus surrounding it.

Dogatchmon charged at the symbol, only for Virusmons to burst out of the pools of the virus. They swarmed him, yelling Vi vi vi. Dogatchmon tried, in vain, to break free. He staggered and fell into the vat of the virus.

Zion screamed in vain to save him, only to see Dogatchmon sink into the virus. Zion paced for a few minutes, completely confounded on what to do. Zion looked down, to see if Dogatchmon got out. After nothing for a few minutes, Zion put the goggles onto his head and jumped into the vats of the virus.

IT BURNED. Zion had to bit his tongue so he wouldn't scream. He could feel the L virus trying to tear his body apart. He looked down to see Dogatchmon. Zion looked at his hand to see the rainbow color again. Zion swan down to Dogatchmon and held out his hand.

Dogatchmon shooked his head and closed his eyes, as if he was at peace with his death. "TAKE MY HAND DAMMIT!" Zion shouted. "No, I can't face them. I killed them." Dogatchmon said, at the verge of swam face to face to his appmon and slapped his across his face.

"What happened in the past is the past. You have to make your own future. When I first got the question if I wanted to help people, I thought of people who would trick me and abuse it. I now know that you have to be willing to anyone, even if they don't want it. That's what it means to be an applidriver. Help me, help you." Zion said as he held out his hand in pain. Dogatchmon considered this and held out his hand, in pain.

Zion grabbed his hand, unaware that he was radiating with Digisoul energy. The energy covered Dogatchmon as a white light invaded the Driver and appmon's vision.

Outside, a bright light burst out from the sever. Everyone turned, confused and anxious of what just happened. Mienumon gritted her teeth. "No No NO! This is ahead of the time table! How did he get Ultimate!?" She yelled.

At the server, all the virusmon turned and let out a fart of purple gas. A human boy was rising out of the- No. An appmon that levels we nothing like the normal readings. This appmon was Globemon, but was giving out readings of a god level appmon. Zion took out his phone and from it blared "Fist Bump from Null space).

Then Globemon landed and took a look around. "It seems the download had begun. Over billion phones have been affected by Leviathan's corruption. However, like the O.S, I have also evolved. I am Globemon, the appmon that the see the world. Virus, BEGONE!"

Then he dashed at the virusmon, slicing them. Zion looked at his duo to see that it had a time limit, counting down from a 2 minutes. "Shit. Globemon hurry!" Zion yelled. "Ha! I am the Appmon who sees the world! A time limit such as this has no meaning to me! Glanz GAZER!" He bellowed.

The laser burst out from his chest, and segmented, hitting all the virus mon. A monitor with the number of infected phones appeared from the Duo, as it decreased rapidly. However the time limit followed as well now at 50 seconds. "Globemon! We're running out of time!" Zion yelled.

"Gotcha!" Globemon yelled. Globemon's lasers segmented even more, becoming a hail of lasers as more and more virus mon were delete. Mieumon decided to retreat, as to fight another day. The same could not be said for the Virusmon, screaming as their numbers dwindled.

"Almost their.." Zion Said before looking at the L corp symbol. It had mutated into that of Levithan and seemed to be almost mocking him. Zion activated his DNA charge and ran at the Symbol. "Hey Levithan, Happy Thanksgiving from HUMANITY!" Zion yelled before punching the symbol, it cracked before fading into ones and zeros.

Globemon looked at Zion and thumbs up his driver, reminding himself not to piss him off. Then, the monitor reached Zero, signifying the corruption was gone, as well as for the timer. Globemon shimmered, before reverting back to Gatchmon, who was caught by Zion.

##############################################################################

"I just saved the planet earth to-day." Zion sang to the tune of the Chocobo theme. Noah rolled his eyes and grinned, happy to see Gatchmon dancing to Zion's tune. "Why did you play that horrendous piece of music when you made Gatchmon go ultimate?" Kyoji asked.

"That music was BAD-ASS a, and b, It just felt right after I fix my relationship with my bud!" Zion said. " Yeah! 'Before I say good bye to you.' " " 'ONE MORE LAST FIST BUUUUUUUUMP!' Air guitar time!" Zion yelled. The two began to crazily play the air guitar to the tune to fistbump.

Kyoji rolled his eyes before stopping at the stoplight, he turned to the camera and stared at it, as if he knew someone was watching. The camera abruptly turned, as the owl A.I quietly smirk to itself.

Far away from the Drivers, Haru was in the prosess of getting a soda. Suddenly, the vending machine glitched out as a symbol appeared.

##############################################################################

I DDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIDDDDDD IT! Now if you excuse me, I have to rest my brain till the next chapter.

Later note: I HATE BLACK FRIDAY! IT IS SHIT. Oh, and the next chapter will be here before Christmas!


	17. Chapter 17:True Acceptance

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH SSSSSSSHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAT!" Zion screamed looking at the auditorium. IT was a mess from the previous lunch break, crumbs and uneaten food everywhere.

"WHAT HAS HAPPENED HERE!" Zion yelled." Well, the cafeteria's dirty." Gatchmon said. Zion had noticed that over the last few months, Gatchmon has become more calm and less , for a lack of a better word, immature.

"WE CAN ALL SEE THAT!" Zack yelled. The two boys began cleaning the room like maniacs. Noah waltz into the room with offmon making his world infamous off ball. "What are you guys doing?" Noah asked, bemused to see Zion running around like squirrel that just remembered to store acorns for winter tomorrow.

"Getting ready for the Formal tomorrow!" Zion yelled. "Shouldn't you leave that for the janatiors." Offmon asked. "We decided to start a day early so we aren't rushing at the last minute." Zack said. "Truly, my applidriver is a genius!" Musimon said. " I came up with the idea." Zion said, miffed.

"Oh yeah sure sure." Musimon said. "Hey, It's been a while since we had any virus appmon. Why do you think that is?" Offmon asked. "He's most likely taking a step back, figuring out his next move." Gatchmon said, rubbing his chin.

"Wow, Ma-Gatchmon's is cooler than ever!" Musimon declared. "Yes, I am, GATCHMON 2.0!" Gatchmon cried, posing in the air. "This isn't Power Rangers Gatchmon. Now come one, look for garbage and point it out." Zion said.

"Gatchmon is not capable for this situation. I however!" Suddenly Navimon jumped from the Appliband and posed, in chip form. " I shall find all the garbage!" Navimon cried. "Oh god why." Gatchmon muttered quickly.

"What is my rival? Jealous?" "Frankly, i think we're now like Goku and Vegeta." "I agr-" "Your Vegeta, if he just got super saiyan while i'm Super Saiyan God." Navimon shook in rage and tackled Gatchmon. The two began to fight like brothers, much to Zion's charagin.

"Uh guys." Zion said. The two continued to tassle. Zion sighed and grabbed their chips. The two began to hurl insults at each other before Zion put Navimon's chip in the band. "Gatchmon 2.0 my ass." Zion grumbled.

"Come on, we got a lot of work to do!" Zack said. "Right." Zion said. Noah shook his head and walked out of the back door. "Noah, where are yay going?" Offmon asked. "Mcdonald's. I'm starved."Noah said.

"Shouldn't you help Zion? I think he needs it." "Nah, He should be fine." Noah said. Offmon opened his mouth to respond when he smelled a smell. A smelly smell that smells…..smelly. He turned and saw Hackmon with his driver." Oh hi Kyoji!" Offmon said, waving.

Kyoji simply nodded in acknowledgement. Noah turned to the older boy. " Hey. What's up?" Noah asked. "The ush." Kyoji said shrugging. Kyoji walked down the street nonchalant, and looking like a badass. "HEY!" Noah yelled. Kyoji turned around and looked at Noah. "Yes?" Kyoji said. "Do you uh..want to go on patrol in the A.R field or something...cool?" Noah asked.

Kyoji smiled, as if remembering a fond memory. "Sure,why not?" He said. "AW-I mean, cool, cool." Noah said. Offmon raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Noah, shouldn't we tell Zion? He might get worried." Offmon inquired. Noah shook his head quickly. "Eh he's too busy to care." Noah said.

"Okay, so what's first." Offmon asked

##############################################################################

"OH NNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Offmon yelled. "HELLL YEAH!" Noah yelled. The four were being chased by Reviewmons, who for some reason,had become triggered when Noah mentioned how Transformers the Last Knight was a decent movie. "HACKMON, ACTIVE!" Kyoji yelled. Hackmon turned into energy and turned into his Raidramon chip.

Kyoji went through the motions and summoned Raidramon. "What's the attack plan? Burn them into a crisp?" Noah said a little too entusaticly. "Get Logamon here!" Kyoji yelled. "Way ahead of yay!" Noah said. "Offmon, Active!" Noah yelled. Offmon's chip went into the drive. Noah grabbed and slid it into the Drive. He then slip the faceplate up. "SUPER ARISE!" The Applidrive announced. It shook before releasing a burst of energy. IT landed leaving, "LOGAMON! The Logoff Appmon!" The Drive announced.

"Perfect! Logamon, can you log us out of here?" Kyoji asked. "What!? Uh, I guess, I just never done it before. I dunno…." Noah placed a reassuring hand on Logamon. "You can do it bud. For Optimus." Logamon nodded. "I BELIEVE!" Logamon yelled. He clawed and created a gap. "GO, GO!" He yelled.

Kyoji nodded to Raidramon, who also nodded in acknowledgement. The Dragon appmon the released a laser, kicking up dust. "UG, 1/10 !" A Reviewmon said. Raidramon jumped into the portal along with Kyoji and Noah. Logamon also got in and closed the gap.

The group panted for a bit before Raidramon chuckled. Then Noah broke into histeraces and soon everyone was laughing. "That was sooooo cool." Noah said. "We almost died!" Logamon said in a cheery tone. " Not really." Raidramon said. Logamon shrugged. "So, where are we? Noah asked.

Logamon looked around for a bit and scratched his head. "I have no idea. " Logamon said. "Well that's promising." Noah said. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! I see all!" The quartet looked around, only to see a Giant Tellermon looked at them. "Oh no." Kyoji said. "Uh, we-we can handle it!" Noah said.

"I don't know. Maybe if we had Zion-" "WE CAN HANDLE IT!" Noah yelled, interrupting Raidramon's analysis. "Besides, it was probably just a fluke." Noah said. Tellermon chulked evilly again before the two applidrives began to pummel into nothingness, along with their appmon.

Immediately, the Mon's dived to catch their Drivers. Raidramon caught Kyoji of his back while Logamon grabbed Noah and Held him as to block the fall. The two appmon landed oddly gracefully. The quartet looked around at a seemingly empty space.

"What happened?" Raidramon asked Logamon. "I-I don't know!" Logamon said, his eyes starting to get puffy. Noah frowned before angrily turning to Raidramon. "Shut up! How could he have known that this would happen?!" Noah yelled. "He's right, none of use could have foreseen this. Except perhaps Globemon." Kyoji said, ending his sentence harshly.

"FOR the last time-" "We don't need Zion, right?" Kyoji said. Noah nodded with a smile. "Then you wouldn't mind me calling him for help？" Kyoji shook his head violently. "Okay, why not?" Kyoji asked.

Noah said nothing, simply looking down and tapping his foot. Noah looked at Kyoji for a minute and sighed. "Zion, was always the immature older brother, that I though wasn't ready for the world. After last week, it became crystal clear. He acted the way he does because he knows what's going to be his path in life. And, I wanted to strike it out on my own. To...Find myself." Noah said.

Kyoji slowly walked up to Noah and hugged ginger;y, hugged Kyoji too. "Zion is lucky to have a brother like you." Kyoji said. Noah smiled as tears welled up in his eyes. "Yeah, I am." Noah repiled. H rubbed the tears from his eyes. "Well, What's the plan?" Kyoji asked.

Noah tapped his toe for a bit before snapping his fingers. Noah motioned them to follow. Raidramon raised an eyebrow which gave him a sour face from Kyoji. Logamon eagerly followed behind. For a bit, the gang seemed lost, with Raidramon dragging his tail to hack the area, if necessary of course..

Noah suddenly held out a hand to motion them to stop. Noah then put his hand to the blackness in front of him. It then rippled like water. Noah pump his fist and then motioned Raidramon to come forward. Raidramon begrudging went forwards and hacked it.

Raidramon eyes widen and turned to Kyoji. "There's something here." Raidramon muttered. "Can you identify it?" Kyoji asked. "It seems to AH!" Raidramon jumped back. Tentacles attempted to grab the quad. "Logamon!" Noah yelled. Logamon jumped up with a ball in his palms. "LOGA….BLAST!" Logamon yelled and released a burst of energy. The Tentacles receded, and created an opening.

The quad quickly ran out of the opeing to find… a psychic room. In the middle was a glass ball. "Raidramon, the area?"Kyoji asked. "Nothing. Like someone's blocking my signal." Raidramon said. "Hey, what's that?" Logamon asked. "A glass ball?" Noah said. Noah quickly inched to the ball. Suddenly a form bubbled and then surrounded the ball.

Tellermon extended it's cables and connected them to the crystal ball. It's red gem glowed before turning to the quad. "Ah, the Appildrivers." Tellermon said. The four jumped back, and prepared for battle. Tellermon laughed. "Sit down, i'm a friend." Noah raised an eyebrow. "Who the heck are you?" Kyoji asked.

"Code 7443. Tellermon." Tellermon said. "So yo-" "Yes, a seven code appmon." Tellermon said before Raidramon could finish. "Would you like to have your fortune told before I go with you?" Tellermon asked. "Uh….sure?" Noah asked. Tellermon eyes glowed red, purple, black, yellow before it's gem turned gold.

" The Dragon will conquer the world and the earth will fight the wolf." Tellermon then turned into energy before entering Noah's Applidrive. "SEVEN CODE! CODE 4! TEEEEELLERMON!" The Appildrive announced. The four said noting for a few minutes. Finally Logamon broke the silence with a "WHAT THE F-"

##############################################################################

"And that what it said?" Zion asked. "Yup."Kyoji siad. "Great, first an evil corporation and now a prophecy! Can this get any better! ?"Zack asked. "Look, let's just act this didn't happened and just act casual, otherwise we could make it come true...or not…..look, we have a dance to worry about."Zion said.

Everyone was in suit, the party in full swing. Zack was on break while Noah was explaining everything. Uncharastically, he hugged Zion, as if he had just had an epiphany. Zion awkwardly hugged him back. Now, all caught up the Drivers, the guys had no idea wher-"Excuse me?" Zion jumped and turned.

"Haru?" Zion asked. The greened haired boy was in a crisp suit, his googles stuffed in his pocket. "Dude, I need a favor, can you play some romantic music?" Haru asked. Zack smiled. He grabbed the microphone and paused the music. "YO YO! How's everyone! Hope your enjoying you time at school before the break. How about we get down with some romance!"

Zack started playing some saxophone dance music. Zion walked around the dance floor, check the speakers. He then turned to see a girl looking at him, clearly tired. " Look, I don't want to be here but, just because, Do you want to dance?" She asked. "Sure, I'm Zion." Zion said. The girl smiled, "Eliza."

##############################################################################

MEERRRRRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Hope you enjoy this Christmas present. The next chapter should come out by January of next year! Until then, Buy gundams, watch Digimon, and get Hacker's Memory, cause I sure as hell am! BYE!


	18. Chapter 18:Field Trip!

REVIEW TIME!

#########################################################

From Trashy is Trash

 _amazing_

 _true beauty_

 _i need to reread this_

 _" ! ! !"_

 _i'm waiting for haru to get onmon or something like that as a buddy_

Thank you! I have no idea what true Beauty means but okay! I'm actually working on haru getting a buddy. It's just that I have a bunch of projects. I still am working on development on the Transformers stop motion series along with school. But it is coming! Already I'm starting to build things up. I'm planning something big for the one year anniversary of this story.

#########################################################

"Zion, who was the girl you were dancing with during the dance?" Gatchmon asked. "Was it your guuuuuurl friend?" Zack asked. "NOOOO! Come on guys. I just got off from winter break. Why do we have to start our first meeting as Applidrivers with romance?" Zion asked. The Drivers had just gotten back to school an all the other Drivers were all bugging Zion about his dance with Eliza.

"For the Gajillionth time, I have nothing with Eliza. " Zion whispered. The speakers beeped before morning announcement began. They droned on about how great it was to back and stuff. "And now to to good stuff. Coming in first place, Class 2A! They have won an all expense paid tour to L Town!" Zion eyes widened in shock. Kyoji, a rarity for him, was actually shocked. Watson and Haru jumped out of their seats with joy.

Zion phone buzzed and he looked at it. It was a text from Noah. "DID U WIN CONTEST TU?" Noah asked. "Yep." Zion quietly texted back before putting his phone back into his pocket. Zion saw the teacher trying to calm the students down as she handed out a permission slip. Zion praticly grabed the paper and scanned through it.

It was the normal "Congrats, you won a tour here." thing but, he noticed that the "Oh sugar honey iced tea." Zion muttered.

##############################################################################

"We're going to see the the L corp CEO!?" Noah yelled. "I'm wondering who's the idiot who got us in that sweepstake." Zion asked. As if the universe had heard him, Watson came waltzing in the library. "Hey Zion!" Watson yelled. "Hey." Zion replied deadpan. "Why are you so sad? We won! The L corp sweepstakes that i did for the raffle was a success!" Watson declared.

Zion turned disturbingly quickly. "You did this?" Zion asked through his teeth. "Yup!" Watson said. "Excuse me." Kyoji said. The boy had been silent for most of the day. The Drivers watched him enter the bathroom and later hear a stream of yelling and cursing. It was obvious that it was Kyoji.

"Wow, I didn't realize he wanted to go so bad." Watson noted. Zion simply sigh dispassionately. "Sure, whatever you say." Zion said. "Oh there's Haru! See yay Zion!" Watson ran off, leaving Zion to fume with Noah. " I can't believe we're going to L Town/" Zion said. "We are jumping to the belly of an actual beast." Gatchmon noted.

"Offmon was really spooked when he heard were were going to L corp on Thursday. I don't know what got into him. He just started hiding in my appilband. I tried to call him but…"Noah trialed off. Zion put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Offmon been through some…..things. Remember when I went into Gatchmon's head?" Zion asked.

"Yeah, you told me it was like going into a X-filers or Doctor Who episode." Noah said. "Yes, yes it was the weirdest and mindbendiest experience I ever had. I saw Offmon their. But not Offmon, Offmon. It was his...God form or something. From what I could tell, something bad happened to one of his friends. He might be hiding because he doesn't want to fail a friend again. But, I'm not the judge of that, you are!You're his buddy after all!" Zion said.

"...Right" Noah said slow. Kyoji got out of the bathroom and wiped his face. "Oh….are you….okay?" Zion asked. "I am going to F****ing kill whoever got us into a tour of L corp." Kyoji said. Hackmon floated onto Kyoji's head. "Hey, at least you get a chance to get up a close with L corp. Maybe we can find more information about Tastuya or leviathan." Hackmon pointed out.

"I guess…."Kyoji muttered. Noah turned to his appliband as Zion and Kyoji taken. "Come on Offmon, get out." Noah said. Offmon said nothing. Noah sighed. "OFFMON! IT'S Levaithan! HELP!" Offmon sudden teleported out of the Band in chip form. "W-we me-mean you no harm! Please!" Offmon stammered. Offmon looks around to find that no one was their. Offmon turned to Noah, clearly flustered.

"NOAH!" Offmon yelled in a whiny voice. "Their you are." Noah said."What was with you?" Noah asked. "I-" Ofmon started. He then felt-it, no him. The thing he was-."Well?" Noah asked. "No reason. I was just….Nervous." Offmon said. "Nervous? Are you sure? If it's an-""I'm fine!" Offmon suddenly yelled.

Noah was taken aback. "I'm sorry." Offmon muttered. "Offmon, if somethings wrong, you can tell me." Noah said. "R-right." Offmon said. Zion looked at Noah. "I see Offmon has joined the land of the living," Zion noted. "You thought I was dead!? I am sooo sorry." Offmon said bowing.

"It's okay Offmon. We just want to make sure you were okay. Anyway, do you know the plan for Friday Noah?" Noah raised an eyebrow. "What plan?" Noah asked. Zion groaned. "Okay, Let me start from the beginning…."

##############################################################################

(A few days later.)

Noah looked out the window of his bus. He couldn't believe where he was going. L corp, only of the biggest tech companies in the world. Sure, it was an company connected to a evil AI but still, prop where props where due. Still, Offmon was still apprehensive. He had been floating close and seemed to be more anxious.

"Hey Offmon, you know what to do? Remember, just stay with the group and Kyoji will do his own thing, okay." Noah said. Ofmon noded slow before shaking for a minute. "Hey Noah,"Offmon started. "Yeah." "Don't let me go ultimate, okay?"Offmon said. "Um...Okay?" Noah said.

The bus the came to a halt and for a minute, nothing happened. Suddenly, the bus began to rumble. The students immediately looked out the window to see a space shuttle plummeting rom the sky. Most of the students were mystified by this sight. Many of them were taking picture of this mysterious spaceship

"AAAAHHH! ALIENS!" Offmon shrieked. He took cover into Noah's coat, shivering in fear. "Look! Someone's coming out!" Someone yelled. On Zion's bus, he could see someone in a sleek spacesuit on the edge, ready to jump. "Gatchmon, what is that thing?" Zion whispered. Gatchmon lowed his magnifying glass to scan the ship.

"I don't have the exact design but it seems to an advanced model space shuttle."Gatchmon said. "Of-What the!?" Zion yelled. The person with the spacesuit jumped off and divided. The space guy twirled downwards before turning upside down and activating a Jetpack, slowing down their decent.

The Mysterious man landed on an L corp stage. They then took off their helmet revealing "Knight Unryuji!" Zion yelled. "Who's that?" Zack whispered. "The CEO of L corp! He graduated college in 2016 at the age of 16! But why is he in the U.S!?" Zion whispered. Knight took off his space suit and threw it at a L Corp employee.

The bus doors suddenly opened and the students came piling out. "Thank you, Future!" Knight yelled. Noah squead. "OMG, he just said his catchphrase wowwww!" Noah squared. "Is Noah okay?" Gatchmon asked. "At this point, I have no idea." Zion muttered. "No wonder he got partnered with Offmon." Gatchmon noted.

"Welcome to L corp ,students of Saint Joseph academy. I'm glad to have such young minds here. I know some of you are happy to be here for various reasons. Some of you want a free day from school. Others might see this as a chance to see your future. Let it be known, that after today your lives will forever change! And as I say, THANK YOU FUTURE!" Knight proclaimed.

L corp employees began to pass bracelets. "These bracelets give you access to places not even the press knows exset. However, because we want to keep it hush hush, we will have to confiscate your phones." Another employee had a bucket and the kids put their phones in it.

Watson sneered at Zion. "No way. This is to good to not follow the rules. Time to go Maverick." Watson whispered. "I don't think that's a good idea Watson." Haru replied. "I agree, we'll have this journey in our minds." Zion said. Watson groaned and reluctantly handed his phone to the L corp employee. "Hope your happy." Watson grumbled.

"Ecstatic." Zion repealed. Kyoji bummed into Zion. The two locked eyes for a minute before Zion nodded. Haru raised an eyebrow. "What was that about?" Haru asked. "Nothing. Nothing at all." Zion replied.

##############################################################################

"Thank you for participating in L town's sightseeing tour." Sugar the Robot said. "OH MY GUAD SUGAR THE ROBOT!" Noah yelled. Sugar seemed to be pleased by this and continued. "L Town is a city completely run by A.I- artificial intelligence. This town is seen as the future of the world. Im-Yes?" Sugar asked.

Zion lowered his hand. "A city run by A.I, is that a bit too fast to make a city that is simply run by A.I. The field of artificial intelligence is still brand new. This seems to be one step forward that could be two step back for the rest of humanity." The entire class was taken aback by Zion's speech.

"Yes, that's a very valid point. The town is being watch 24 seven by a group of experienced hackers who make sure that the city is run in top shape. What was your name again?" Knight asked. "Zion! Zion Matasuki!" Zion said quickly. "Matasuki, is that japanese?" "Ye-YES! My Mom's half Japanese on her side!" Zion quickly said.

"Interesting. L corp need sharp minds like yours." Knight stylishly handed Zion his business card. It was made of plastic and had his name and number printed on it like a credit card. "Th-thank you !" Zion said quickly. Zion sat down and gawked at his card. "Please enjoy the ride." Sugar said.

"Awesome Zion!"Haru said. "I wish I could say something so profound."Watson muttered. Zion looked out the window at the cloudy sky when the train entered a tunnel. "You can't even hear the train tracks." Zion muttered. "That's because the Tracks are magnetic. This makes the train faster than normal. They have a bunch in Japan. " Noah said.

The train exited the tunnel, revealing a futuristic city in what seemed to be a summers day. The class looked agaped at the city. "This is L Town?!" Zion said. Even Kyoji seemed shocked when he saw the city. The Train came to a halt. Knight stood up from his seat. "Welcome to the city of the Future!" Knight yelled.

All the kids ran out of the light rail. Oddly, Knight was staring at Zion with a strange interest. Knight took out a red Appilband. However, it seemed to be to have an L symbol, like Levithan's symbol. "Shriashi? Please prepare my, sky suit." Knight said. Knight slid down his sleeve and made eye contact with Kyoji.

He smiled at Kyoji, unnerving the dark haired boy. Kyoji walked off and absentmindedly put on his hood.

Meanwhile, the other drivers were too busy staring at the sight of the town. Zion was looking at the 3D Printer. A Sugar robot rolled up next to Zion. "With this 3D printer, you can build anything you can image!" Sugar declared. "ANYTHING?!"Zion said, a little too entusaticly. Zion ran to the printer and began pressing a bunch of buttons to design his creation.

Finally he finished and held out his creation. "I'VE DONE IT! I HAVE CREATED THE ULTIMATE GUNDAM!" Zion declared. Indeed it looked like a gundam….barely. It looked more like a frankenstein's gundam. Zion also realized and was silent for a few seconds before collapsing on the ground and wangsting.

Noah and Offmon were then walked into the 3D printer and made a perfect Dinosaur in a few seconds. "HOW!?" Zion yelled. "WHY?! Why your dinosaur looks so good while my Gundam looks so bad!?" Zion yelled. "Practice!" Noah said.

Zack was yay too busy testing out the sound equipment to care. "So, is this great, or is this awesome?" "TOTALLY AWESOME!" Musimon yeleed. "YEAH!" They both yelled.

##############################################################################

Kyoji walked into the middle of town, where he found the server. He then pulled out his appliband. "I've found the server. Beginning Uplink." Kyoji summoned Hackmon's chip. "I got this." Hackmon connected one of his wires to the Applidrive and connected the other to the server.

The Applidrive created a screen and a keyboard. The screen began to load as pictures and data began to fill to screen. Suddenly a video of a crying boy filled to screen. It was Tatsuya, wearing the yellow jacket open revealing a Power Ranger T-shirt. He was wearing the jeans Kyoji bought him for his birthday.

Kyoji stopped typing and just stared at the video. Kyoji bit his lip and tried to stop himself from crying. "HuHAHAAHAHAHAHA!" Kyoji turned to find a man in a white suit with a black cape. The man seemed to also have a appilbandlike device on his wrist. The only difference was that it was all red and had the Leviathan symbol on the box.

"Who the Hell are you!?" Kyoji yelled. "Me? I am Cloud, the one who serves the being Leviathan. Now that we know each other, let us go to somewhere, more...Private, right.!?" Cloud then snapped his fingers. A bunch of round generators popped from the ground. Suddenly the Drivers Applidrives began to vibrate, as if they were resonating with something.

The generators resleade a humming noise and suddenly the drivers were in the A.R Field. The Drivers looked around, utterly confused. "What the hell happened?" Zack asked. "It seemed the Generators were able to create an Artificial A.R Field." Gatchmon said. "That's probably why the Drives were vibrating. But who would-AH!"

Raidramon and Kyoji were hurdled out of a hole from a building, and left a crater in front of began to static while Kyoji coughed out blue data. Zion ran to them. "Are you guys okay?" Offmon asked. "Please stop. With the dramatics." The Drivers turned to see an appmon with a cowboy hat. In Front of him was Cloud, holding a corrupted Applidrive.

"A fake applidriver. Is this guy being controlled by Leviathan like that Killer Frost lady?" Zion asked. "Ah yes, the first subject. Like now, she was paired with Camera to help him Appevole further. That experiment failed due to the fact she was unwilling and thus was unable to raise their link level." Cloud said.

"Link Level?" Zack asked. "It's probably is how much we care and bond with our appmon." Zion said. "Correct. Now, let use show you the power of our bond. Sattlamon?" "Gotcha Cloud." Sattlamon then began to shoot his blaster. Zion quickly shoved Raidramon and Kyoji out of the way.

"Gatchmon!" Zion yelled. "D.N.A Charge time?" Gatchmon asked. "You know it!" Zion took out his Duo and yelled "D.N.A! Charge!" The Duo rumbled before exploding in DNA energy. It surrounded Gatchmon before turning him into "Dogatchmon!" The DUO announced. Zion then put in another blast in DNA charge turning DoGatchmon into…."Super modE!" The duo announced again.

Satlamon shot a few blast at Super Dogatchmon, which he deflected. Zion was breathing heavily at this point. "DNA Charge." Zion slurred turning Super Dogatchmon into "Globemon!" the DUO announced. "Ah, a Ultimate level." This could be interesting." Cloud muttered. "Yay." Zion said before face vaulting onto the floor.

"Zion!" Globemon yelled, dashing to his Driver. "Zion, are you okay?" Globemon asked. Zion respond by snoring. Glodemon raised an nonexistent eyebrows. "The DNA charges must have exhausted him." Musimon muttered. Sattlemon charged at Globemon, his lasers fully charged. "FIRE!" Cloud exclaimed.

Globemon dashed into the air, still carrying Zion. "Globemon! Drop Zion!I'll catch him!" Raidramon managed to cough out. "There's no time! You can barely keep yourself solid!"Globemon yelled. Zion began to move in Globemon's arms before opening his eyes a crack."Gl-obemon?" Zion whispered.

"Zi-GAH!" Globemon freefall downwards for a few short, frantic seconds before diving into the air. Zack pulled his hair while offmon. "We need to help!" Musimon yelled. "You saw what happened to Raidramon. We need another Ultimate to have a fighting chance!" Zack yelled. 'We need another Ultamate to have a fighting chance!.' The words echoed in Offmon head.

Offmon bit his lip. This was the only way. "NOAH!" Offmon turned to his appmon. "Go-ULTIMATE!" Offmon shrieked. He then entered Noah's Appilband. It rumbled before revealing a new chip. "All right then." Noah whispered. Noah held out his Appildrive. "Appmon chip, Ready!" he yelled. He slid down the faceplate and took the chip. He put it into his applidrive and slide up the drive. The Drive rumbled before yelling "ULTIMATE APPILARISE!" and bursting the energy out. It landed revealing. "Shutmon, the Forced Termination appmon!" The Drive announced.

Satllamon stopped firing, and Globemon landed. Zion walked wobbly to see Shutmon. "How did he do that?" Zion mused out loud. Shutmon then sliced the air as is eyes glowed blue, much to Zions confusion. Shutmon then charged at Sattalmon, howling. Sattalmon nonchalantly moved out of the way.

"Hmp. That was-Noting!" Satllamon said, puting his hat up. "GO!" Noah yelled. Shutmon dashed and slashed at Sattlamon, destroying one of his lasers. "I think it's-Time to go." Sattlamon said. "I believe your right. Until next time Appildrivers. HEHEHUAHAHAHAHA!" Cloud exclaimed.

Cloud threw down a smoke bomb just as Shutmon was preparing to slash him again. He only managed to cut the smoke, revealing the two were gone. Shutmon howled in rage. "Hey hey, calm down Shutmon. Let's ju-." Shutmon turned to the drivers. His eyes were glowing blue. Shutmon howled and charged at Globemon.

##############################################################################

WHAT A WHAMMY! Welp, I hope you guys are prepared for the next one cause next time, the wham keep coming in 2018 in APPMON 02!


	19. Chapter 19:WHAM!

##############################################################################

REVIEW TIME!

From trashy is trash

 _leave the globe alone, shutmon_

 _what has it done to you_

 _Anyways this chapter... it's amazing. Thanks for reading my review lol_

No problem! I'm glad getting any review! It helps me know that I have an audience and helps me figure out what my audience wants.

##############################################################################

WHAM! Globemon was slammed into the wall by Shutmon. The Wolf appmon raised it blade and sliced it down. Globemon activated his swert cutter and blocked the blade before pushing it away. Globemon jumped out of the way. "Shutmon, what's wrong?" Globemon asked. Shutmon growled and charged at the appmon again.

"STOP!" Noah went in front of Globemon, causing Shutmon to stop. "Noah!" Zion yelled before being grabbed by Kyoji. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Zion yelled. "Trust him!." Kyoji said. Zion looked at the scene with apprehension, fingering his Applidrive DUO. Shutmon sniffed Noah and for a few seconds seemed to return to sanity.

He then bit into Noah shoulder. From the wound a burst of blue data erupted from it. The Appildrivers were shocked while Zion instantly went into big brother mode. He grabbed Noah and made sure he was okay. Shutmon returned from his trance and instantly knew what he had done.

He yelled in anguish before returning to Offmon. Tears were welding up in his eyes. "I'm sorry,I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Offmon repeated. "Hey, it's okay Offmon." Noah got up and tried to walk up to Offmon. Offmon hid under some rubble, shaking in fear. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Offmon yelled.

Noah backed off. "Come on guys, let's get back to the group." Zion said.

##############################################################################

The rest of trip went without a hitch. Well except for the fact that the offmon was floating far away from Noah and the other Drivers for that matter. While Zion had forgive the appmon, Offmon was more quiet and reserved. Knight had also disappeared as well. However the rumor was that he left for "Technical concerns," leaving many students confused.

Eventually, it was time to head home. All the kids got commemorative L corp badges. Knight personally said goodbye to all the student. His stare lingered on the Applidrivers, Kyoji stared at the the CEO before turning his stare at the Badge. Zion Fingered Knight's Business card lazely while staring at Offmon.

The Appmon seemed to be making sure that he was close to non of the drivers. Zion could see the other appmon trying to comfort Offmon. Gatchmon especially had tried by showing him funny videos. Musimon was dancing, Even Hackmon was showing Offmon his various hacking apparatus.

Offmon was looking down, clearly traumatized. The train railed to the stop and the students piled out. Zion trudged through the crowd before bumping into a man. "Oops. Sorry." The man walked past Zion, not even noticing him.

Zion looked, but the man was gone. Zion scratched his head and walked off, unaware that he had just reencounter Keenan, head of DATS. But he would. Soon enough.

##############################################################################

"Noah. Why is their a box in our room." Zion asked. Noah was staring at the box as well. "Maybe it has a package?" Gatchmon chimed in. "There's no return address and it was in our room." Zion attempted to lift the box, but it was too heavy. Zion then opened the box revealing another box.

He then open that box, and the next box, and the next box. Thirty minutes later Zion opened one final box. "NOAH!" Zion yelled. Noah walked and saw a metal safe. On it was a note. "Sorry about biting you. You deserve a better partner. I will stay in this box forever. Sincerely, your crappy buddy, Offmon?! What the hell is this." Noah lifted the safe and placed it on the floor.

"Now what?" Zion asked. One appliarise later, Gatchmon was searching online on how to unlock a safe. "Anything yet?" Noah asked. "No.." Gatchmon said. "Okay" Noah walked out of the room. Zion continued his search. Noah sudden came with a Blowtorch out of nowhere. Their father then came into the room, somehow not noticing Gatchmon, and took the blowtorch.

"Well, that goes for that. Time for a!" The father death glared into the room and Noah held his hands up in defeat. "I'll keep trying to unlocking the safe." Gatchmon said. "Okay." Noah said dejected. Zion turned to his brother. Noah gingerly placed the safe on his lap and stroked it. "Noah, what's wrong?" Zion asked.

"Zion, do you think I'm a bad Applidriver?" Noah asked "What do you mean?" Noah sighed. "Remember...when we went to the football game? I said we had bus tickets but the truth was I forgot. I got a friend to take us but I didn't tell mom. I dragged you along despite that." "Zion chuckled darkly. "How could I forget." Zion muttered.

"That was a stupid mistake. I've been thinking back, when I first found Offmon, I should as guessed that something was up. I should have asked him about his past. Learn more before…"

Zion put a hand on Noah's shoulder. "Noah, I know what it's like being in your position. When Gatchmon's chip turned grey, I had no idea what to do. If it wasn't for Kyoji, Gatchmon would still be stuck in the chip."

Noah managed to give him a small smile. "I guess we both bit more than we could chew when it came to being applidrivers." Noah bemused. "Yeah, there's a lot we don't know, and it could take a while to figure out. But that's why we have our buddies. To help us and stuff." Zion said. "Yeah, I'm gonna take a show, k?"

Noah walked into to that bathroom and placed Offmon's safe in front of the bathroom. "Offmon, I know you feel bad about what happened with Shut but, I'm not mad. I understand that your going through some stuff and I want you to know, I'm here for you." Noah said. Noah walked into the bathroom, unaware that Offmon was opening the safe.

Offmon turned to the bathroom. "I'm sorry." Offmon muttered. The appmon then walked out. Noah peaked out with a bathrobe to see that Offmon's safe was open. "Oh Offmon." Noah muttered

##############################################################################

"Sir, I think you had enough." "I'll tell you when I had enough." Offmon mutter dejectly. The appmon laid his head on the table as the bar Cookmon handed him another milkshake. Offmon slurped down the milkshake and sighed. "Cookmon, do you think I made the right choice leaving my buddy like that. He must be worried sick." Offmon muttered.

"Look Offmon,I don't know much about the grand scheme of things. But I do know that a person can only figure out the truth in their hearts." Offmon looked at the glass and saw himself. And behind was Satilamon. The ultimate appmon shoot through the casino, barely missing Offmon. The Offline appmon was blasted out of the casino.

Offmon tried to crawl away before he was kicked by Satlamon. "Not so tough without your buddy. Are you?" Satlamon said. Offmon only groan in pain. "Heh Where's your buddy now you little FREAK!" Satalmon kicked the puppy appmon into a wall, creating a crater. "Noah. Will this protect you?" Offmon whispered.

##############################################################################

"OFFMON!" Noah yelled. "What happened Noah!" Zion yelled. "I know where he is! Give me this!" Noah grabbed Zion's DUO and created an A.R Portal, He Jumped through leaving behind Zion's DUO. Zion grabbed his DUO and was ready to follow Noah until the DUO Shrieked. "MATASUKI!" It yelled. Zion picked up the Duo and Looked at it strangely.

"What?" Zion muttered.

##############################################################################

"AAA!" Offmon yelled. Satlamon cackled. "That's what you get, you little GLITCH!" Sattlamon punched Offmon, sending the Appmon through it. The puppy appmon fizzled and painfully turned to the cowboy appmon. "Now DIE!" " I gotcha!" Noah dove in and pushes Offmon away. The blast slammed Noah into a wall, who used his body as a shield to protect his appmon.

Noah fell to the floor and started running. "What are you doing!" " Saving my buddy!" "WHY! I wanted to kill you!" "Please! That wasn't yo-AH!" Noah nearly tripped as Sattlamon came barreling from a wall. "DAMN YOU!" He shot the ground blasting the duo in the air. "Offmon, I'm going to go ultimate!" Noah yelled.

" NO! I'll kill you!" Offmon yelled. "That guy is going to kill me! Offmon, do you trust me." Noah looked at the puppy appmon. Offmon nodded. "Alright then. Offmon, Ultimate Active!" Offmon went into the appliband and Shutmon chip came out. Noah grabbed it, rolled to the ground and slid the chip into the Drive.

"APPILARISE!" The Drive announced. It blasted out energy revealing Shutmon. The wolf appmon howled before charging at his buddy. "SHUTMON!" Noah yelled. The appmon stopped and clutched it head. His eyes flickered before returning to normal. He hugged Noah. "Thank you." He murmured.

"No no NO!" Sattlamon yelled. The cowboy appmon flew into the air and cackled. "You can't get me here you-" Shutmon suddenly teleported with his location, furious. "I'll erase you." The wolf appmon slicked through to satellite appmon, who could only tip his hat before exploding into data.

Shutmon landed and the two squeed. "AWESOME!

##############################################################################

"And that's what happened. Any questions?" Zion stared agaped at his little brother after he just explained his battle with Sattlamon. Gatchmon pitched in. "So what happened to Satlamon. Did you get his chip?" "No. We looked all over for it, but we couldn't find it." Noah muttered.

"Weird. Did you see Kyoji or Cloud?" Zion asked. "No. I wonder what happened to it. Offmon?"" I don't know." Offmon muttered."Whatever the case, we have a bigger mystery on our hands." Zion said holding up the Duo.

##############################################################################

 _Welp that's the end of that. Sorry it took so look. I've just been...tired of this I guess. I'm….going to take a 'break' from Appmon 02. *Cough* Things will probably be the same.*Cough*. Anyway, I just want you to be aware that due to family issues, Appmon 02 may be slower than usual. Until next time!_


	20. Chapter 20: Haru's Grandpa

"AFTER HIM!" Zion shreked in a shill voice. "Gotcha!" Globemon said, putting his thrusters into overdrive. Shutmon was keeping pace, his giant scissors swords trailing behind him. "Zion, I know your our brains but do you think this is a bit overkill for a standard level Appmon?" Noah said. The two brothers were chasing Copipemon.

Zion was pisssed at this appmon as he was posting memes everywhere. One such meme hit a little too close to him. It was about how Kingdom Hearts 3 was going to be canceled to to not having a release date. This was not true and angered Zion to the point he had stopped speaking english when he first found Copiepmon.

But now, the Driver was on the chase. Zion steady himself on Globemon and activated his DNA charge. He tackled the black and white appmon and whacked him on the butt, like a parent would for a misbehaving child. "DELETE THEM." Zion growled. "NEVER! OW!" Copipemon cried.

"DO IT" Zion said in a menacing voice. "Okay, Okay! I did it! I did it. AAH!" Coppiemon turned into energy and entered the DUO. "SEVEN CODE! CODE 5! COPPIEMON!" The DUO announced. "ALLRIGHT! 6 down, 1 to go!" Shutmon yelled jumping in the air, to his Driver's embassament. "WHAOO!" Globemon yelled. Zion placed the chip in the Seven code pad and looked at it closer.

Zion sighed as he and his brothers exited the AR Field and into the middle of the brick school roads. Gatchmon looked at his buddy and smiled. "Why so glum? We almost finish the Seven Code pad! After this, we can fight Leviathan." Zion rubbed his temples. "Why? What's the end goal. How to we know if Leviathan is even the final boss A.I as everyone says. We've have the Drives for almost 6 months yet we know nothing about who created them, why they were given to us and what their true purpose even is!"

"You… have a point." Gatchmon muttered. "Have a point!? My DUO has been sheriking my last name for the last week! Wha-" " HARU!" The Duo yelled. Haru jumped and looked around. Zion immediately walked to the green haired boy. "Haru, did you hear that voice?" Zion asked. "Yeah, it sounded like my Grandfather's voice." Haru noted. "And who was your grandfather?" Zion asked.

"Grandpa Den'emon." Haru said. Zion gasped dramatic before scrunching his face and scratching his head. "Who?" Zion asked. Haru shrugged. "Beats me." Haru walked away to class. His stomach grumbled so he ran to the vending machine. He put in the money and got a snack but noticed something else in the machine.

##############################################################################

The Next day Zion woke up to find a sleep deprived Gatchmon staring at him on the foot of his bed. "Hello Zion. I've been watching you sleep for the last 2.59 hours. How are you." Gatchmon said, monotone. Zion raised a concern eyebrow. "Gatchmon, did you get any sleep?" Zion asked. "No, I've been searching all night for one Den'emon Shinkai."Gatchmon replied, once again monotone.

"Gatchmon, you shouldn't do that. You need all the energy you need if Levithan attacks us. So, did you find anything?" Zion got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to begin brushing his teeth. " No." Gatchmon said flatly. Zion spit into the sink and washed his mouth. "You found nothing? Great, back to square one." Gatchmon jump onto the sink and grabbed onto his drivers cheekes, chuckling.

" No no! This is good! We're in square 2 now. This is obvious high security information an search appmon like myself have only dreamed of searching. This, this is a dream come true! Zion! You must go physical! Talk to Haru, learn more about Den'emon!" Gatchmon bounded up and down yelling "Physical!" Noah walked out of his room and yawned.

"What's Gatchmon going on about?" Noah asked. " We may have found a lead for figuring out this entire Applidriver thing. First things first. I'm gonna call Haru and ask about Grandpa Den'emon. " Zion grabbed the sleep dedrivated appmon and placed him into the band. "Noah, freshen up, we may have to go into the A.R field later.

Noah yawned and walked into the bathroom. Zion picked up his phone and dialed Haru. The phone immediately was picked up. "He-hello? Zion?" "Hey Haru! I was looking up your grandpa for a class project and couldn't find anything online. Do you think you could tell me more about him?"

"Oh….Grandpa was a programmer. He worked with the japanese government for something before leaving for america. And...yeah, that's it." Zion was silent for a moment. "Thanks." " No pro-" Zion hung his phone and sighed. "Nothing. Nothing as per usually." Zion groaned. Gatchmon floated out of the band and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Zion groaned. "A programmer for the japanese government. This program's creator then left the country, or fleed. Yes...I KNOW!" Gatchmon flew to Offmon. "Huh? What-" "MINERVA!" Gatchmon yelled. "It was in front of us, no it was given to us! Zion! Flip the Seven code pad over." Zion took out the seven code pad. On it, the logo of an owl was engraved in it. Gatchmon rubbed his claws together as he danced happlity. "Pu- WAIT! First, call everyone and have them meet at the Panera."

"O-kay?" Zion dialled the other applidrives. They all agreed to come. Zion quickly freshen up, grabbed his googles, his backpack with the seven code pad, painfully put on his contacts and ran out to Panarea with Noah. "So you found a symbol on the seven code pad, and suddenly, you've figured out this entire mystery?" Noah mused. "It seems that those memories I unlocked with Gatchmon may have brought more pieces to the puzzle. Maybe we just needed more info about Dene'mon and we would have the true picture."

The boys walked into the Panrea, to which they found Zack and Kyoji, who had already ordered bagels. Zion sat down and gouged on a bagel. "So, what's this all about?" Kyoji asked. "Gatchmon wanted me to have you all together." Zion placed the Seven Code pad backwards on the table. A carma zoomed in on the drivers, as if the entity monitoring them was furious.

"Now, place the Duo on it. Do it" Gatchmon said dancing on his chip like a mad man. Zion slowly placed his Applidrive DUO on the Pad. Immediately the symbol glowed blue and the blue owl symbol appeared in the center of the Duo's faceplate. The faceplate then formed and orb of energy, like it was about to appilarise . It then released the orb which surrounded the appildrivers before disappearing as soon as it has come, along with the Appldrivers.

##############################################################################

"I LOVE THIS PART!" Zack yelled. The Drivers tumbled through the portal, having no idea where they were going. The Buddy appmon were all appriarised for some reason. "OH YEAH!" Gatchmon and Musimon yelled. "AAAAHHH! GATCHMON WHAT'S GOING ON!" Zion shrieked. "AH HAHAHAHAHA!" Gatchmon cackled.

The portal then dumped the Drivers into what seemed to be in the center of a clock tower. Zion got up and dusted himself, where he found the other drivers also getting up, disoriented. Save for Zack, who was whooping for joy. "Again, again!" "YEAH!" Musimon yelled. Zion looked around and saw a golden appmon in the center , drinking tea with a komodo.

"Excuse me? Who.." "Ah so you have arrived." The golden appmon spoke with a japanese accent. He gently placed his cup on the table and took off his komodo. "I, Zion Matasuki, am Clockmon, an agent of Minerva." Behind Clockmon appeared the blue owl symbol behind the Seven code pad.

"Okay, let's nip this in the bud. Who, or what is Minerva, What is Levithan, what's he planned and who gave us the Applidrive and why." Zion blurted out. Clockmon began to answer but Zion raised a finger. "And no Yoda BS." Zion said. Clockmon sighed. "Okay let me take you to the beginning." The clocks around the Applidrivers began to turn as the golden appmon held out his heads.

The gang was then teleported to a building surrounded by a grassy field in what seemed to be a university. "This is the Dartmouth Summer Research Project on Artificial Intelligence." Clockmon said. "This conference would give the young programmer Den'amon the idea of creating A.I and utilizing them."

"YYYOOOO!" A young man with sunglass came out of the conference and rock guitared out of the entrance. "That must be Haru's Grandpa." Zion noted. "That conference was AMAZING! It gave so many, IDEAS!" Clockmon then fast forward, and the Drivers saw Denamon working furious on a computer for many days.

"Dena'mon would create a highly advanced A.I Program." Dena'mon pressed a key and the computer booted up, with the owl symbol activating. "Hello? Who are you?" The A.I asked. "I am Dena'mon, your creator. Your name shall be….MINERVA!" Denamon proclaimed. "Updating,...accepted, my name is Minerva."

"Minerva would be later be picked up by the Government and be used as their defense program. However, as humanity dealt with beings known as Digimon, Dena'mon along with Minerva became aware of a bigger digital world. A part of Minerva wished to explore this digital world, which was not allowed. Thus, Minerva unwittingly gave birth the Leviathan, a rogue A.I that had no perimitters. This A.I discovered the Digital world and decided to conquer it. First, he attacked his mother,"

Clockmon showed Denemon in a server room. Suddenly alarms blared and Den'mon ran to a terminal and began typing furiously. ""Minerva what's wrong!?" Den'eamon yelled. The owl symbol shimmered before turning into a familiar L symbol. "I am not Minerva. I am Leviathan. All humans must conform." Dene'amon staggered backwards and fell on the ground.

"Leviathan would find the Net Ocean and meet Deusmon, who would join with Leviathan for an unknown plan. The other Gods sealed Leviathan with help of Minerva away in the Dark Web where he would come at the cost of these appmons memories." Clockmon said. "You mean our buddy appmons?" Noah asked.

Clockmon nodded. " The foolish company L corp wishes to find Levathan and own the world, having no idea that they are puppets on a string." Clockmon sighed and returned them to the clock tower.

"Satisfied?" Clockmon asked. Zion rubbed his head. "So, Minerva created and gave us the Applidrives so we can fight her 'son' who was a byproduct of her wanting to help humanity by conquering the digital world. Did I miss anything? " Zion muttered." No." Clockmon said. Zion rubbed his temples again.

"In order to fight Leviathan, you need the Applidrives. Once you complete the Seven Code pad, you will know the way to defeat Leviathan." Clockmon created a ball of golden energy that entered each of the Drivers. "What was that?" Zack asked.

"That is a key. The door to the gods will open with the power of humanity." Clockmon then created four portals that began to drag the Applidrivers. "Wait! I st-AAHH!" Zion fell through the portal and found himself at home. Zion sighed. "Whelp, at least I got some answers. But that lead to even more questions."

##############################################################################

Haru looked at himself in the mirror and looked nervous. He looked at his Applidrive. It had a question. "Do you feel your doing the right thing." He first pressed yes, and the Applidrive remained grey. Haru sighed. He held up his bangs and stared at the red L symbol on his forehead. The symbol of Leviathan.

##############################################################################

What is instrumentality? Why did I go off script. Please review this my reader, cause it helps my writing!


	21. Chapter 21: Music to my Ears

Zack rubbed eyes as he tried to stay awake in Algebra Class. Zion meanwhile was looking out the window, still reflecting and analyzing everything he learned from Clockmon last week. "And the answer is? ?" The teacher asked. Zion was silent, so far away that he hadn't even heard the teacher.

The math teacher saw Zion looking out, and called his name again. Still unresponsive the teacher threw the Chalk at Zion. It bonked Zion on the head and Zion rubbed his head, confused. "Nice to see you back in the real world. Now, the answer?" Zion stared at the board and rubbed his head.

"Uh...square root of X?" Zion said. The teacher nodded."That is correct. Now class…" The teacher droned on and on as Zack glared at Zion. How come Zion was so good at everything? Zack thought. In Gym, Zack stared at Zion as the ball hit his face. A perfect block! Zack noted as Zion was sent to the nurse, Clearly upset that the ball hit his face by accident. Zion was willing to sacrifice himself to protect his team.

Zack walked down the hall and waved to Kyoji. Kyoji absentmindedly waved back before talking back to Hackmon. Zack pouted before he smiled. Zack sneaked behind Kyoji and prepared to scream. "Hey Zack." Kyoji said. "Thank you! Someone noticed. So, what are you doing." Zack asked.

"After the...revelation from last week, Hackmon and I have been work on an algorithm to figure out the appmon required for our ultimate evolution. So far, we've narrowed it down to two appmon, Dreamon and Dezipmon." Kyoji said, ending the last sentence with a hint of poison. "You've met that appmon?" Zack asked. Kyoji nodded.

"Well then what are we waiting for? To the Net OCEAN!" Zack proclaimed before covering his mouth. The students in the hallway stared at them strangely, but continued on. "Let's meet after school." Kyoji whispered. Kyoji walked away leaving Zack in the middle of the hallway. Zack pump his fist up. "Alright! Musimon! You're going to go Ultimate. Uh, Musimon?" "Wha?"

Musimon floated out of the Appilband, humorously wearing pajamas with music notes on them. Musimon stretched and yawned, before scratching his head. "What are you yelling about?" Musimon asked. Zack raised an eyebrow. "Why were you sleeping?" Zack asked. "I was trying to stay awake, but you math class was SOOO Boring!" "I KNOW!" Zack yelled.

The Appmon and the Buddy laughed. Haru stared at the scene and looked at his Applidrive.

##############################################################################

"Where is he?" Zack groaned. Musimon and Zack were both waiting for Kyoji for about Five minutes, and were already bored. Kyoji then walk down the steps of the School. The young man had switched into baggy jeans, a black leather jacket and white shoes. " Well? Are you ready?" Kyoji asked.

"YES!" Zack and Musimon yelled. "Okay, follow me." Kyoji led Zack into an alleyway and opened an A.R Field to a dark room. Zack walked through the portal and looked around at the room Zion was in a Few chapters ago. Zack raised an eyebrow. "Uh, why are we here?" Zack asked.

"To pinpoint the location of the two appmon. First Dreamon." Kyoji held out his drive and the two boys and their appmon were left in a black void. "Not again." Hackmon muttered. The two drivers quickly summoned their super appmon as they prepared for the worst. Suddenly, an elephant- like floating on a cloud wearing a comical top hat.

"Hello." Dreamon said. The two drivers raised an eyebrow. "Hi?" Zack said. "So, you are the Applidrivers. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Dreamon then began to shake Zacks hand with a unparalleled enthusiasm. Zack pulled his hand away and mediamon floated in front of Zack. Dreamon then began to violently Shake Mediamon's hand.

"You must be his Buddy Appmon! Nice to meet you!" "Let me go!" Mediamon yelled. Meidamon pulled away and pouted at the appmon. Dreamon seemed to smile, out of malice or of his limitless enthusiasm was beyond any of them. "So, are you Dreamon?" Kyoji asked. "Yup yup yup! That's me!"

The appmon and the Drivers stared blankly for a moment. "You have got to be F***ing kidding me." Raidramon said. Mediamon simply facepalmed slowly and seemed to shake from rage. Zack jaw was agaped from the appmon's sheer stupidity. Kyoji was the one who broke the silence.

"Come on, let's go find Dezipmon." Kyoji said, his voice having gallon of Venom over those words. "OO! Can I come!?" Dreamon asked. "N-" "THANKS!" Dreamon yelled. "So where are we going?" Kyoji facepalmed and activated the hologram keyboard on his Appildrive. Zack turned around and took a look at Dreamon. Oddly, Dreamon mirrored Zack, and seemed to mentally note something before returning to his normal ditizy behavior.

"Hey Mediamon, do you remember this guy?" Zack asked. "What do you mean?" Mediamon asked. "From you time as a god appmon?" Mediamon was silent for a moment." Zack, I really don't remember much as a god. I only remember being a god and Gaiamon was my master." Mediamon said " I see" Zack nodded his head.

"Found him." Kyoji said. He then reverted Raidramon into Hackmon. "Why did you do that?" Zack asked. "You'll understand." Kyoji said with a smile. Kyoji then opened another rift and drifted through. Zack prepared to follow before he turned to find Dreamon uncomfortably close to him. Dreamon then smiled, with teeth coming from nowhere and entered the Appildrive, becoming a Appmon chip.

Zack stared at the chip for some time, in confusion and worry, before sliding it into the appliband. Zack then floated after Kyoji.

##############################################################################

"You remember him. How we first fought him, I mean." Hackmon asked. "How could I forget. I just gotten the drive and was desperate to find Tatsuya. So I made a portal and faced him." "I almost died because of you." Hackmon said. Kyoji smirked." I know. I couldn't have gotten this far without you."

"I know." "What's with the sappy stuff?" Zack asked. Kyoji grimaced. "Just stay behind me during the fireworks." Kyoji eyes shrake. "WHAT?!" The trio then landed into the middle of the net ocean. Zack looked around, hold out Musimon to protect him. "Where is it?" Zack asked. "Their." Kyoji pointed to a tiny dot.

"WHHAAAT!? How are we supposed to get Dezipmon on there!" Musimon yelled. "Watch. Hackmon?" Hackmon floated to the dot, rubbed his hands together and proceed to hack the dot. Suddenly, the island expanded, showing it was a mishmash of cubes haphazardly put together surrounded by two black rings.

A black appmon with a coat and a zipper going through the middle of it looked around confused." Why did my compressed island turn to normal?" Dezipmon asked. Dezipmon turned to find Kyoji and Hackmon, with Zack in the far background. "Hey, aren't you the appmon and driver that I beat a F. M..A(Few months ago)?" Dezipmon said in a snide tone.

Kyoji smirked." We require you, Dezipmon, to fuse with Raidramon to take him to the ultimate level." Dezipmon snorted before chuckling for a solid minute. Kyoji simply tapped his foot impatiently and Hackmon began to drink a go-gurt he had under his cloak. Dezipmon wiped a tear from his eyes and was honestly surprised to find the appildriver and the appmon still there.

"Y.S.H?(Your stiill here?) Well then, Let us begin." Dezipmon charged at the driver and the appmon. "M.A.G(Missile and gun!)!" Dezipmon yelled. Kyoji activated the holographic keyboard. "Hack." Kyoji said. " Right." Hackmon summoned various tools from his fingernails hand slammed them into the ground, creating a blue line that hit Dezipmon,

Dezipmon then summoned...a melon and grass. Despimon looked around confused. "WTH?!(What the hell!)" Dezipmon yelled. Kyoji and Hackmon(seemingly) smirked at the zipper appmon's confusion. "Very well. A.Z!(Absorb ZIP!)" Dezipmon opened his middle zipper and relised a vacuum.

"Double hack!" Kyoji yelled over the suction noise. Hackmon dug both hands into the ground, creating two lines into the ground, hitting Dezipmon. Out from the zipper came...a zebra and a anteater. Dezipmon was at a complete loss for words. "Triple hack." Kyoji said. Hackmon suddenly teleported and slashed Dezipmon. The zippered appmon shrieked before collapsing.

"You are stronger…." Dezipmon said. "Now, have the power of ULTIMATE!" Dezipmon yelled. Dezipmon then turned into energy before entering Kyoji's drive. "Wow, that was amazing! You just won against a super level appmon!" Zack exclaimed. "Hey, I'm just as surprised as you are." Kyoji said.

Dreamon floated out of the Appilband in chip form and chuckled. "So, how much do you know?" Dreamon asked. "What?!" Zack was taken aback. "Do you know of the Creator and the Gods?" Dreamon asked. "Yes." Kyoji said. "I see. So it is time. Ultimate of Ultimates. ULTIMATE LEVEL!" Dreamon yelled.

##############################################################################

Zion closed his computer and rubbed his eyes. So far, it was obvious that Leviathan and L corp was connected...Somehow. It was also clear that not even Gaiamon(or what Gatchmon remembered as Gaiamon.) Did not have the slightest clue what those gold orbs Clockmon gave him were. Zion turned to find Zack walking up to him.

"Oh hi Zack." Zion said. Zack looked at Zion and walked around him. "Um… yes?" "Nothing." Zack pulled up a chair. "So, what's your secret?" "My what?" "How are you so perfect?" Zack asked. Zion smiled before laughing. Zack frowned and Zion wiped a tear. "You think I'm perfect, the best at anything. The great leader?" Zack nodded.

"Zack, I'm falling in chemistry, in the middle of a conspiracy that not even the FBI knows about and I have no idea what to major in for college. I have no clue what your talking about. You all have futures waiting for you. I've got nothing." Zion said. Zack lips trembled and he began to cry.

"Why are you crying? It's my problem!" Zion yelled. "Okay." Zack said, complete back to normal. The two boys then began to tall as Haru looked at them. How could he tell Zion this?


	22. Chapter 22: Questions and Answers

##############################################################################

 _ANIVERSARY CHAPTER! ONE YEAR BABY! Now Review time!_

 _From Trashy is trash_

 _hmmmm is that a digimon the movie revenge of dioboromon reference? Just gonna wait for the Ultimate 4 arc... Thanks for updating!_

 _ **What do you mean by a revenge of Dioboromon reference? I watched it like once, so it was refence if anything unintentional**_

#########################################################################################

" Okay, let's go over this one more time." Zion said to the other drives at the school library. "So far we have 6 of the 7 Seven Code Appmon. We have Mailmon, Roleplaymon, Gomimon, Tellermon, Coppiemon, and Weatherdramon." Kyoji said. "Also, all of our appmon can applevole into the ultimate level." Zack noted.

"We also know that Minerva was the one who gave us the Applidrives. She gave birth to Leviathan, who wants to enact a plan that involves this world and the Digital world." Zion said." Finally, We also know that 'all our answers will be revealed' once we complete the Seven code pad." Musimon said.

"With that in mind, we don't know how to get to the Dark Web to fight Leviathan, How Levathain and L corp ar connected, and If we can access our God forms." Gatchmon said. " In conclusion, we got answers for some of our questions, which just lead to even more Questions." Zion said.

"So then, what we do next is simple. We get the final Seven Code Appmon, expect something to happen that will help us, fight Leviathan and save the world. Did I miss anything?" Noah said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. " Unfortunately, no." Zion said,looking at his Appliband. Zion looked at it, trying to see if anything was different. The strange device was no different.

Zion sighed. " Kyoji, any leads to the last Appmon?" Kyoji shook his head. "Nothing yet." Kyoji said. "We may have a lead soon though." Hackmon pointed nodded in confirmation. Zion straighten up. "Welp, update us once you find anything." Zion rose from the chair and walked out the door of his school library.

Zion rubbed his temples and noticed that one of his contacts fell out. Cursing to himself Zion walked to the bathroom and carefully placed another contact in his eye, wondering why he decided to switch from glasses to contacts. Zion exited the bathroom, and bumped into Haru.

"Oops! Sory Haru." Zion helped his friend up, who seemed to be staring right through him. "Is everything okay?" Zion asked. Haru looked up and nodded. "Yeah, Yeah." Haru said. Zion raised an eyebrow. "O-kay?" Zion said. Zion began to walk away. "Wait." Zion turned. "Yeah?"

"If..if you had a choice between saving the world but betraying your family, or standing by and watching the world burn, what would you do?" Zion looked down for a minute before looking at his friend. " Save the world, without Question."Zion said. Haru looked down, almost sadden by Zion's answer.

"Haru, if something is bothering you, you can always come to me." Haru nodded. "I know." Haru waved and walked. Zion looked at Haru worried. "I hope he's okay." Zion flew from Zion's Appliband. "I'm sure he's fine." Gatchmon said. Zion's phone suddenly buzzed and Zion picked it up. "Yello?" "Zion it's me. " Kyoji said "I have a lead I'm going to follow. I'm going alone." "Wait, What?!"

Kyoji hung up, to Zion's dismay. Zion quickly dialed the other drivers. "Guys, we need to hurry."

##############################################################################

Haru looked at himself in the mirror. He saw a young boy who seemed confused. This was fitting since he was confused. Every since he was young, his father would talk about the wonders of Leviathan, how he would bring order to the world. As he grew older, it was a comforting thought in the chaos that was the world.

When he first learn Zion, his closest friend, was working with the enemy, Minerva , and using her Applidrive, Haru was at first shocked. If only his friend knew the wonders of his master, Haru used to think. Haru reported this to Leviathan, and soon became Leviathan's eyes and ears. However, the more he learned about why and how Zion was fighting, the more Haru became conflicted by his role.

Then Haru met Tatsuya, a young boy kidnapped by Leviathan. Haru was confused that Leviathan would kidnap a young boy, and try to plead for his release. Leathan promised he would. Then Tatsuya disappeared. Haru began to realize that Leviathan may not be as benovlant as he thought.

Then came the fatefully day. Haru went to get food from the vending machine and found the Applidrive. A part of him wanted to tell his master, but he didn' then, Haru didn't understand. As Haru looked at his grey applidrive, he saw a question " Do you want to do what's right?" Haru always hesitated before answering the question. He still wasn't ready. Not yet. Haru walked out of the bathroom and saw Zion running off somewhere.

A few months ago, Zion was also running, late for class as usually. As he saw him run, he saw that Zion was now running with a purpose. The awkward boy was mostly gone, replaced with a new resolve. Haru gazed at the resolved and looked at his reflection in the vending machine.

Haru knew what he had to do. Haru began to peel the L off his forehead. It hurt like hell. He could feel it trying to grasp onto him. It was like he was trying to pull his own skin off. Haru groaned loud in pain and pulled the L off. The L squirmed like a fish out of water before finally stilling and turning into ash. Haru ran after his friend.

"HI!" Haru screamed and hit the door comically. He rubbed his head and looked around for a bit before staring at a small holographic chip. Projecting from it was a small,yellow, teddy bear like creature with claws for hands, jeans, and a white helmet. Etched on the helmet was a blue Standby symbol.

"I'm Onmon. Nice to meet you!" the Appmon said.

##############################################################################

"He just got up and ran?! And you didn't stop him or ask where he was going?!" Zion yelled. Zack shrugged. "We though he was going with you." Musimon said. "Don't you know the saying about assuming?!" Zion groaned. "Hopefu- Oh no." Zion stopped in his tracks. The other drivers stopped as well and looked to see what Zion was looking at.

Kyoji was on the ground, glaring at Kennan, the head of Dats, in case you forgot. Keenan looked at Kyoji's applidrive before pocketing it. Kennan looked up and glared at Zion. Zion involentarly squeaked in fear. "Who's that?" Offmon asked. "That's the guy who kidnapped a few months ago!" Zion squeaked.

"Whoa, you kidnapped. Cool." Zack said, nodding his head in appreciation. "No not cool! Why is he here of all places?" "I should be saying the same to you. ." Keenan said. For a moment, there was silence. A bag tumbled by like a tumbleweed. It was a mexican standoff. Zion and Keenan slowly inched to each others applidrivers. Suddenly Zion threw his backpack at Keenan, throwing the director off.

In the chaos, Kyoji grabbed his applidrive and Zion took back his backpack. Zion then opened an A.R field portal and the drivers jumped in. Once inside the portal, The drivers sighed in relief. "I didn't need the help." Kyoji said."Appreciation accepted." Zion said sardonically. "An-" "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!" Zion quickly turned to find Kennan with his owl digimon. Keenan took out out his digivice and activated his D.N.A charge before pressing down on the top of it.

The energy spiraled at the owl digimon, turning it into Ravemon. The portal shoke and the DUO began to flash with a danger symbol. The portal shook again, like a car lurching on a rock. "What's going on!?" Noah yelled. Kyoji summoned a hologram displayed and was looking at some charts. "The digimon! It must be making the portal unstable."

"How?!" Offmon shrieked. "Think of going into the net ocean as accessing a website with a brosser. Appmon are newer browsers so the website is able to be easily accessed by it. The Digimon is like a older browser, it harder for it to access the website." "That makes a little more sense!" Zack yelled.

"What should we do!" Hackmon yelled. "Let's fi-" "NO!"Zion yelled. "Appilevoing out appmon here could cause the portal to collapse!" "Then what should we do?"Noah yelled back. "How about first explaining everything you know!" Ravemon proclaimed before slicing the air. The Drivers quickly swam out of the way. The energy hit the portal, causing it to fizz. The portal began to crack before finally shattering, dropping everyone in the middle of the yellow streams of the net ocean.

The current of the energy pulled the drivers, Keenan, and Ravemon, who all tried to fight it. However, the energy was to strong and they were pulled in. Zion tumbled, fell out of one stream and into another, for what seemed to be an eternity, before finding himself gazing at a forest. Zion admired it for a few seconds, before falling to the ground. The last thing he remembered seeing was someone trying to reach out to him before hitting his head of the ground, making everything black.

##############################################################################

"Whoa whoa whoa. Your my Buddy appmon?" Haru said. Onmon nodded enthusiastically. "Yup yup yup! That's right!" Onmon said. Haru rubbed his forehead and wiched in pain. Onmon floated up and gasped at the tan the L left on Haru. "That's Leviathan's symbol. How did you get that?" The appmoon asked. Haru looked down at his shoes as what he did finally came down. He then looked at the appmon. "I...used to work with him. But not anymore!" Haru said.

"Oh. OKAY!" Onmon said, complete oblivious to the gravity what Haru said. Haru shrugged before looking at the question on his applidrive. Onmon floated and saw it too. The appmon looked up at Haru and for the first time in the 5 minutes the two met each other, seemed serious. "Haru, aren't you going to activate your applidrive?" Onmon asked. Haru looked at the Driver, gulped, and held up his hand ceremony. He extended his thumb. "Yes. Yes I AM!" Haru yelled, before pressing yes on the question.

The applidrives locked symbol changed to unlock and disappeared. Replacing it was the Standby symbol on Onmon. His Drive's faceplate turned white and on the bottom of the faceplate were the words "Paring Onmon". The Drive came to life and a white ring surrounded Haru. Haru raised his left hand, the hand holding the applidrive. The ring traveled up his body to his wrist before transforming into an Appliband.

Haru looked at the band and smiled. For the first time in a long time, he felt like he was doing the right thing for once. "So, what should we do now?" Onmon asked. Looked to find the Zion was comfronting someone. Haru ran out of the building and looked to find a portal closing. Haru held out his Applidrive and the portal reopened. Haru jumped in, ready for anything.

Together with Onmon, Haru was floating in a stream, and made out a few figures. That was when the portal shattered and Haru was tumbling into yellow streams before finding himself looking at a forest. _So much for this being easy._ Haru thought as he saw a figure falling as well. That was the lasting thing he saw before he hit the ground and everything went black.

##############################################################################

Noah groaned before getting up. He patted and saw his applidrive. Noah sighed in relief. He took time to look at his surroundings. It seemed to be a forest. Noah quickly appliarised Offmon. Offmon quickly jumped up and hugged Noah by the head.

"THANK GOD YOU OKAY! I was sooooo worried!" Offmon yelled. Noah lowered the appmon and held him in his arms. "Of course I'm fine." "I know but still!" Offmon began to bawl and Noah jiggled his arm, calming down the appmon. Noah turned around and silently wished Zion was their with Gatchmon. Gatchmon would know where they are or look it up.

"Offmon, do you have any idea where we are?" Noah asked. Offmon shook his head as he looked at the area. Offmon nose began to twitch and he turned right before pointing. "Noah, there's someone over there!" Offmon yelled. Noah squinted his eyes and saw some trees parted. Something big crashed there.

Noah then appillinked Offmon into Logimon. Better to be safe than sorry. Noah slowly walked towards the crater as Logimon sniffed the ground. Finally, they appmon and the driver reached the crater. In it was an unconosus Keenan and Ravemon. Noah and Logimon slid down the crater and looked at the birdman Digimon and the mysterious tanned man.

Noah walked around the man. He bend down before Keenan got up and jumped into the air. He on the ground and looked at Noah for a minute before charging at him. "Stay back!" Logimon snarled. Kennan swiftly kicked the appmon away before coming to Noah. "Where have you taken me!" He yelled.

"Oh now you asking questions now." Noah said. "TALK" Kennan groweld. "Even if I knew where we are I wouldn't tell yo-. Hey, what's going on with your thing?" Kennan turned to find Ravemon standing up, like a puppet. The digimon raised his wing and flapped, creating a powerful wind. Noah grabbed a tree and was flying on it, like a landry on a clostline. Noah heard the branch cracked and move back. "Oh god please no." Noah muttered.

The branch broke and Noah nearly hit a rock when Logimon grabbed Noah out of the Air. Kennan looked at this and looked at his partner. Kennan then grabbed both Noah and Logimon and began to run. "Let us go!" Noah yelled. "And leave you to Ravemon?" "Duly noted." Noah said.

Keenan continued to run before crashing into Zack. The group fell up in the air before landing on each other. Zack turned his head. "And here I thought things couldn't get weirder." Zack said.

##############################################################################

Zion lifted himself up and looked around. Once again he was the forest. Immediately, Zion checked for his DUO. Once he found it in his pocket, he looked around, to make sure it wasn't broke. As per usale, the enigmatic device showed no sign of wear. Zion then checked his backpack. Seven code pad, schoolbooks, tent, everything was in order.

Zion then appilarised Gatchmon. "So, do you know where we are?" Zion asked. Gatchmon lowered his magnifying glass and looked around. "Hm…"Gatchmon continued to say as he surveyed the area. He then lifted he glass up. " I think this place used the be a server and that's it." Gatchmon said.

Zion sighed. "Come on, I saw someone fall when we came. Maybe it's one of the others. Or Keenan." Zion said. Gatchmon followed his driver. Gatchmon stroked his chin. "Zion." Gatchmon said. "Yeah." "When we defeat Leviathan, what will you do next?" "Write a book." Zion said. "A book?" "Yeah, with all the adventures, why wouldn't I write a book about it?" "I see." Gatchmon said, nodding his head.

"He-HARU!" Zion ran forward and found his friend on the ground. Zion looked around his body to make sure he was okay. Zion rested him of a tree. "Why would Haru be here?" Gatchmon wondered. Haru woke up. "ZION!" he yelled."It's okay now."Zion said. Haru took out his Applidrive and sighed. Zion gasped. "When did you get you applidrive!" Zion yelled. Haru got up slowly. "A week ago." Haru said.

"Kay. " Zion said before rubbing his face. This was a lot to take-BOOM! Before Zion could even finish the thought, something landed beyond the forest. Zion quickly moved backwards, grabbed Haru and ran the opposite direction. That landing was way too loud to be any of the other appmon. He also saw a flash of pink. None of the appmon are pink.

The trio ran for a bit before colliding with Keenan. Zion rubbed his head before the director yoinked Zion and the other drivers into a cave. Zion put his hand to his mouth and motioned the others drivers and appmon to do the same. For a few tense moments, Ravemon scoured the area,looking for any traces of the humans. After he was seemingly satisfied with his search, Ravemon disturbingly lumbered away. Zion waited until he couldn't hear footsteps, counted to 100 and let his hands, slow, drop.

Zion did a headcounted and noted that Kyoji was mysteriously missing. Kennan then grabbed Zion ears. "What did you do to Ravemon! Who is Leviathan! Where are we?!" Kennan yelled. Zion pulled away and rubbed his ear. "I didn't do anything to Ravemon, Leviathan is evil and we're in the Net ocean. Now your turn. Why are you chasing us! And where is Kyoji!" Zion quickly blurred out.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Kennan said. "You do know they six of us and only one of you." Musimon said. Kennan considered his options and smirked. "Very well." Keenan leaned on the wall and the appmon sat down, like children prepared to hear a story.

"I work with DATS, an organization founded for fighting threats from the digital world. Recently, there have been problems in the real world caused by a new type of Digmon. What you call, 'Appmon.' When I kidnapped you, I thought you were the reason why. When Ravemon and I fought Zion and 'Gatchmon, it was clear that neither of you were capable of such a feat. However, Dats made sure to keep tabs on you. We learned they were more of you and I hoped to interrogate you to learn more about what's going on. Guess I bit off more I could chew." Kennan chuckled to himself.

"Happy?" "Immensely." Zion said. Zion then looked around and rubbed his chin. " So, what's with the D.N.A charge thing I have?" Zion asked. "You see, in 2006 to 2007, Digimon incursions caused a spike with those with the 'potential' for D.N.A charge. Whoever gave you those things probably did it because of your 'potential' " Zion looked at his DUO and thought back to Clockmon and the gold orbs.

"Did D.N.A charge have anything to do with gold orbs?" Zion asked. Keenan shook his head. Zion heard something crash to the ground, along with Kyoji yelling something. Zion ran out and saw Kyoji with a black dragon digimon. Using his DUO, It was identified as Revivemon, Raidramon's evolved formed.

"Well, well, look who joined the party!" Kyoji said snidely. "Gee thanks. What are we up against?" Zion asked as he helped Gatchmon. "ME!" a pink witch cried before laughing like a noble woman. Gatchmon lowered his magnifying glass to scan the appmon. "That's Warudamon!" Gatchmon cried.

Zion took out his Applidrive DUO and activated a larger burst of D.N.A Energy. He then placed it on the red button on the DUO. It rumbled before saying, "Warp...APPLIEVOLE!" It cried before releasing a burst of Energy at Gatchmon. Gatchmon was surrounded by energy and then burst out as "GLOBEMON! " The DUO shrieked.

Globemon jumped into the air to the witch, but was blocked by Ravemon. Haru looked out the hole along with Onmon "Haru! I wanna help to!" Onmon said. "How?" Haru said. Onmon pointed to the faceplate and motioned down.

Haru moved the faceplate down and Onmon turned into his chip. Haru placed the Chip down and slid the plate up. "APPLIARISE!" The Appildrive announced. The chip turned into energy and the Drive rumbled. It let out a burst of energy which laned, becoming "ONMON! The ON APPMON!" The Applidrive shrieked.

"Why does that sound like my grandfather?" Haru said. Onmon ran to his Driver and bounced of Haru's head. "I'm real now!" Onmon yelled. The other drivers also summoned their appmon and were prepared for battle. "Zion, what's the plan!" Zack yelled. Zion watched the battle between Globemon and Ravemon and saw that it was going nowhere.

He noted that Wardurmon was simply their, with a white hand wagging it's fingers. Zion noticed a string on Ravemon. Could it be… "Globemon! Use global search for everything connected to Ravemon! Reviemon, cover Globemon while he does that." Globemon nodded before flying backwards. Ravemon dived at Globemon but Revivemon crashed into him.

"Global SEARCH!" Globemon yelled. A blue orb surrounded everyone. There, It was shown energy from Keenan was coming to Ravemon. From the white hand, strings were connected to Ravemon, like puppet. Warudamon looked around, then at Zion and then growled, furious. "Globemon! Cut the strings!" Zion yelled. Globemon prepared a sweters cutter, before a giant fist punched Globemon to the ground.

"GLOBEMON!" Zion sheriked. "Okay, that's it! Logimon! Shutmon time!" Noah yelled. Logamon nodded before evolving into Shutmon. Shutmon flew into the air with it's blades before Ravemon got into the way. Shutmon and Revivemon continued to fight. Meanwhile, Mediamon was making sure, the humans were okay with Onmon who was punch any debris away and was jumping joyfully.

Zion ran to his Buddy. "Globemon you…" Wardrmon looked at the scene and smirked, before activating another Devil punch. This one had it's nails extended. Globemon jumped up and took the full brunt of the attack. Globemon bent down and panted. He looked around. Shutmon and Revivemon were still occupied with Ravemon, Mediamon was doing everything in his power to make sure the drivers were safe, but it was clear he was starting to get overwhelmed.

Ravemon pushed Shutmon and Revivemon to the ground before charging an attack. "SHADOW...PIERCE!" Ravemon then released a barrage of metal feathers in all directions. Including at Zion, who was completely unprotected. Globemon saw Zion, as the feather's reached him.

As Globemon saw everything, something in him snapped. Time seemed to inch to a crawl, and Globemon could see… so much. Globemon slashed the the feathers away from the other appmon and Zion and then cut the string. For the other appmon and Zion, Globemon was moving at super speed. Ravemon fell to the ground and de-digivoled back into his standard form.

Wardumon then did another demon punch and Globemon simply jumped. He then rand up the giant arm and spun around, using his cutter's to slash the white hands. Globbemon and Wardumon locked eyes for what seemed to be an eternity before kicking her to the ground. It was a sight to behold.

"GAZER!" Globemon yelled, then releasing a burst of energy from his chest at Wardumon, knocking her down again. Wardumon got up slowly. Globemon dashed at Wardumon and punched her, creating shockwaves in the air. In this moment, Zion saw the Globemon's eyes were smaller and focused, and a barely noticeable blue aura surrounded him. Wardumon strained under Globemon's weight and the crater around them widen from the sheer amount of force Globemon was putting into this attack.

Suddenly, Wardumon smiled. "Looks like...your out of juice." Globemon's eyes widen and suddenly he stopped, the burst of energy he had earlier completely gone. Wardumon then Demon Punch Globemon into a mountain. The appmon fell to the ground, exhausted. "Globemon! Globemon get up!" Zion yelled. He prepared another charge, but it fizzed.

"No, no no!" Zion yelled. Globemon then reverted into a chip, that went into the Appliband. "Oh boy." Haru said. "I know right." Zack looked at Dreamon's chip and nodded to Mediamon. "Appmon chip, READY!" Zack yelled, pressing the b button on his drive and sliding the faceplate up. "MEDIA." the Drive said. Zack grabbed Dreamon's chip and placed it into his drive. He then slid it up the plate over the chip. Mediamon turned into energy and Dreamon's chip burst out of the Drive as Energy. "Media, Dream." The drive repeated, as the two energies collapsed and became "ENTERMON!" The Drive announced.

"A yo yo yo, Everybody!" Entermon yelled out. Everyone turned at the yellow appmon. "ARE YOU READY?!" Entermon yelled and Wardumon was suddenly on the spotlight. "Of course." Wadurmon said, laughing. "Okay! Pores de MELOS!" Entermon yelled. Bars of musical energy burst out of Entermon and struck Wardumon. She screamed, fizzled and turned into data.

Everyone looked around and sighed a breath of relief. "Is everyone okay?" Zion asked sarcastically. No said anything. At all.

##############################################################################

 _Wow. It's been one year. One. Year. I started this because no one else had written an appmon fanfic on yet. To think, it's been a year since I started it. So much has charged, in me and in my writing. I mean, compare this chapter to the first one! The difference is huge! I want to thank all of you who have been reading my story so far and review it. Your reviews are want make me continue to write this. Thank you. Every single one of you who are reading this fic. Until next chapter!_


	23. Chapter 23: The Final One

"Is that what you do everyday?" Haru asked. Zion and Haru sitting in front of the school, both reeling from the last hour of events. "No, normally things are less….chaotic. So explain this to me again. You were in like a cult for Leviathan and now you left?" Haru nodded looked down ashamed. "I know, you probably hate me now.I was blind until recently. I'm sorry I didn't tell you.' Zion put a shoulder on his friend.

"Haru, it's okay. I understand. The cult are like people with vaccines. I'm don't hate you. If anything, we can hang out more. Gatchmon knows this great food place in the net ocean." "What! The net ocean has restaurants?! Cool!" Haru yelled. Zion nodded before yawning. "Good lord it's been a long day. I'm gonna take the train home. See ya later Haru."

"Yeah." Haru said. Zion met up with Noah and the brothers began to walk into the train station. Noah sighed. "Remember when this stuff wasn't super complicated. Like we would just jump into an A.R Field, beat up an appmon and make them promise to be good and stuff. Now everything is more complicated and life threatening."

"Your pretty calm about it." Zion noted. Noah shrugged." I guess I just became numb to it." Zion shrugged. "I guess so." The two brothers sighed before taking the train home.

At home, Zion put his head on his bed and groaned. His Body was Reggie for bed. After a few seconds, Zion began to snore. He then began to dream. In the dream he saw four beings. Each of them were looking at Cloud, unamused. Cloud was laughing at something before seeing something. The four were not interested in the news. Suddenly one of them looked up and glared at Zion.

Zion was confused. Wasn't this a-"Crap" Zion thought. The appmon, then let out a Eye orb and fired it at Zion. "AAH!" Zion bolted up the bed. "Zion?" Zion rubbed his head and sighed. "Another dream. A bad bad dream." Zion muttered.

##############################################################################

"God, what the hell happened to you?!" Zack yelled. Zion looked up, barely awake. "Jee Mother$%&, how would you like it if you had a ambiguous dream about a group of four appmon." Zion snarked. "FOUR APPMON?!" Haru yelled before covering his mouth. Everyone in the hallway turned before continuing their business.

"Could you make them out?" Haru whispered. "NOPE! I just got the same dream on rewind, A group of appmon talking to Cloud.-" "CLOUD! God, how many of Leviathan's disciples have you met!?" "A lot. Anyway,they were talking to Cloud when one of them noticed me a blasted me! Then I walk up. I had the exact same dream ALL NIGHT." Zion said, unhinged.

"Yeah, I know." Gatchmon said. "The eyeball appmon wasn't in my database. Then again, neither were any of the God Appmon." Gatchmon noted. "By the way, when do I get my Ultimate level appmon?" Haru asked. Zion shrugged. "Beats me." Haru rolled his eyes and continued to listen to the lecture.

After class, the Applidrivers met up in the school library. Their Zion had informed Kyoji of his dream. The japanese Driver was Pensive, before consulting Hackmon. The two nodded. "Zion, have you noticed that it's been awhile since we got a everyday L infected Appmon?" Zion nodded. "I've checked the net ocean. According to some of my….associates, they've been no Activity from Leviathan. Nothing. "

"Isn't that a good thing?" Noah said. "No, It's probably because I left. That was unexpected. Leviathan is restructuring his plan. Tha- ZION!?" Zion wasn't listening to Haru speech. In fact, he was sleeping. Zack chuckled. He prepared to put a pencil in Zion's nose, before he grabbed it and shot up. "I know what the Diamonds means! Wait what? What's going on? Oh yeah." Zion got up from the chair.

"Haru, It's time!" Zion said. "For what?" "FOR TRAINING!" Zion yelled. Zion marched out. "He's must have lost it because he didn't sleep." Gatchmon muttered. "Probably." Haru noted. Haru walked out of the Library to find Zion on the stair sleeping before jolting awake. "Are you ready?" Zion asked.

Haru nodded his head. Zion opened an A.R Field. "Here we are, then A.R Field! A world between the digital and the real world. Now time to evolve your Appmon!" Zion yelled. "YEAH! What do I do? Fight a bunch of other appmon or something?" Zion wagged a finger. "No. To evolve an Appmon, you can using DNA charge, but it requires a DUO, which only I have. To normally do it, you need to fuse appmon!" Zion proclaimed. "Unless they can do it themselves," he added.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Haru asked. Zion then brought out a pile of Appmon chip. "MIX AND MATCH!" He yelled. "Applilink the chip and sees which one makes him Appevole." Zion explained. "Oh, okay. This might be fun."

*A One Hour Later*

"THIS IS NOT FUN." Haru groaned. "Agreed." Zion repealed. Onmon was on the ground panting, exhausted from all the fusions. "I love doring more and fluff, but fhist has tos shop." Onmon slurred out. "Yeah, let take a break for tod-" Zion turned and found a doctor appmon staring at them. It was glowing with a red aura.

"Fix." The appmon muttered. "What? What's wrong with him?" Haru asked. "That appmon. He's been infected by the L Virus." "What?! Leviathan did this to him?!" Zion nodded. "How could he…" Haru growled. Onmon began to glow as he felt haru's energy flowed through him. "Haru, I think...I think I can evolve!" Onmon turned into energy before turning into a chip, with a new appmon.

" Haru, put the chip in." Zion said. "Right." Haru held out his Applidrive. "Appmon chip, READY." He slid down the faceplate and put Logimon's chip in. He slid it up and the the Drive rumble before saying, "Warp. APPEVOLE." Energy burst out of the drive before landing, revealing "BOOTMON! The super boot appmon!" The drive announced. "Wow a super level appmon!"

"Cool!" Haru squealed. "I think you can handle this." Zion walked back. Haru nodded. "Bootmon! Do you super move!" Haru yelled. "AlRIGHT!" Bootmon yelled before charging and punching the apmon. The blue cynyders on his arms began to turn before Mecicalmon was surrounded by a golden energy, and then entering Haru's Applidrive "Seven code! Code 6 MEDICMON!" The drive announced. Zion jaw dropped as Bootmon turned to an exhausted Onmon.

"No way." Haru muttered. "That's it….THE LAST SEVEN CODE APPMON!" Zion yelled before dancing for joy. "Hey, can we all just...get ice cream. I need ice cream." Onmon groaned. Zion pointed dramatically at the yellow appmon. "Onmon, you'll get the best ice cream in both worlds!" Zion proclaimed.

##############################################################################

Haru, Zion and their appmon walked out of Ben and Jerry's, satisfied. "Well, what are we going to do now?" Haru asked. Zion looked up thoughtfully. "Well, I'm gonna go in an A.R field first, then whatever happened with the pad will happen." Gatchmon coughed. "Allow me to explain." Gatchmon held out his chocolate ice cream.

"Image the enter digital world to be my ice cream. The net ocean is the ice cream above the cone, and the Seven code pad is supposed to open the door to the dark web, where levathan resides." Gatchmon said. "Speaking of Leviathan, why was there a L infected appmon. Didn't Kyoji say that their wasn't any L virus activity?" Onmon asked.

Zion rubbed his temples. "You're right Onmon, that us a little weird. Somethings up. That was way too easy, especially from the last battle. Something's up." Zion muttered. "But what?" Zion shook his head. "Well regardless, we got all seven code appmon. But for now, we should plan and wait." Haru nodded.

"Wait you did what!" The four jumped and turned to find Zack and Noah. "What are you guys doing here?" Zion asked. "Me." Kyoji walked passed them quickly. "Kyoji? Why are you here?" Zion asked."This." Kyoji held out his phone. On it was ad that said, "you have been invited to a cruise with the L corp CEO!" Zion nearly dropped his ice cream when he saw that. "Into the belly of the beast." Haru muttered.

##############################################################################

Knight watched the Applidrivers on the camera. He smiled before switching to a tab with Leviathan's symbol. "It is as I said master, the applidrivers are following us like sheep. Soon not only will you plan be put into action, but our only opponents will be too broken to do anything." Knight said theatrically.

Words began to appear on the tab. "Excellent. It is time to call the Ultimate 4"

##############################################################################

Well this is a shorty. This is just to help set in motion the Ultimate 4 arc, so prepare your tissues everyone. I wrote this after I watched Infinity war, and their probably be a chapter in late may/ early June because of finals coming up. Until then, bye.


	24. Chapter 24:The Ultimate Four

"Okay, Okay ,okay, Let's all calm down please!" Zion shrieked. Gatchmon's appildriver paced around in a circle muttering disturbingly fast and moved his hands wildly before groaning.

"When did you get this email?" Zion asked. "10 minutes ago." Hackmon replied coolly, licking an ice cream cone as he spoke.

"So what should we do?" Offmon asked. Zion held his head and groaned. "I can't-I need to go home. I'll….sleep on it." "Sleep well, cause it's tomorrow."

##############################################################################

Zion walked into his home and pasted his mom without saying a word. He then plopped down in his bed before exhaling through his nose. It's been a while since he just sat down and proceeded everything. He's just never had the time. Zion chuckled, realizing how crazy everything's been. From DATS to Haru...Wow...He would really need to remember to either make this into a book or a movie. A lot of movies.

Zion then focused to the immediate future. On the bright side, tomorrow was a weekend, so the guys had all day to prepare. The cruise was also through the Hudson river, so it wouldn't be too hard to get their. The problem was how to get into the water. Renting a boat would be expensive and it would be hard to explain why they didn't have an adult.

Most of the Appmon were smaller than then so having them pretend to be their parents would be out of the question. Zion was then struck with an idea. Zion took out his phone and texted Haru, 'Hey, do U have a boat?' Haru would often go fishing with his mom during the summer. It was springtime so perhaps they could borrow Haru's Fishing boat.

'Yeah, y?' Haru texted back. 'We need to us it to follow the Cruise somehow. Could we go on it without you mom?' Zion send the message before briefly wondering if Keenan could help before shuddering, remembering the DATS base. 'Yeah, I do it all the time.' Haru end the message with a wink emoji. 'Thanks' Zion texts back. He then rolled to his computer and activated a chat with all the Drivers. 'Kyoji makes sure this line is secure.' Zion typed.

Zion waited a few seconds before Kyoji typed back saying, 'It's done, speak freely.' Zion cracked his knuckles before typing. 'Okay guys, here's the plan.'

##############################################################################

"Ah, I'm so glad to meet you, Kyoji Nomura." Knight said, his smile betraying nothing. Kyoji smiled through gritted teeth before shaking the CEO's hand. "I was glad that I won the sweepstakes. I can't wait for a Fun-tastic day." Kyoji said, doing everything in his power not to choke the CEO of the company of his archenemy.

Kyoji walked on to the boat, holding a waving the the crowd who cheered for him. Unbeknownst to the crowd, this was the signal. Noah and Zack quietly walked off before Noah whispered into their appildrives, "The Crow has reach the nest." Noah cringed. This was the last time he let Zion give people Codenames.

"Good Job Autobotius. Initiate phase 4." Zion repiled. Haru and Zion were busy set up the boat, putting in lures and making sure that it looked like the boys were going on a peaceful day of fishing, not trying to Emulate Mission Impossible at all. Zack and Noah then walked up to the boat, Fishing nets in hand.

"You ready?" Haru asked. Zion looked to see the cruise leaving port. Zion prepared to nod before noticing two familiar men in black suits walking up the boat . Haru cringed. "Leviathan's goons?" Noah asked. "Yeah, they were chasing me during Halloween for my Applidrive. Why are they here?" Zion whispered.

One of them brought out a pad and began tapping it with a pad. "Okay kids, let's make sure that this trip remains legal, shall we? Empty pockets and bags." Zion grimaces as he sees the boat get father and father away. Haru showed the man the manifest and Zack and Noah showed their phones before taking out their appildrives, covered in a case to make it look like a walkie talkie. Zion and Harus made theirs look like Power Rangers Morphers, with Zion looking bashfully ashamed.

"Why...Do you have a toy with you?" The other suit asked. " Cause I like Power Rangers!"Zion repealed. Their men looked at each other confused before shrugging. "Okay, you're free to go." The Men in Black said. The walked off the boat and Zion stuck out his tongue at them. The turned, but Zion was busy helping Haru set up the boat, and the men walked away.

The four remaining Appildriver sighed in relief. Haru set the boat free and the boat was off. However, unbenounced to them, the men in black were making a call to a man on a boat.

##############################################################################

"So, any lifetime goals?" Knight asked before taking a drink from an attendant. Kyoji shrugged, before looking out at Haru's fishing boat, still tethered to the docks . What was taking Zion so long? "It's nice." Knight said, looking at the New York city skyline. Kyoji nodded. "Yeah." He said, emotionless. For a second, annoyance seemed to pass Knight's face before falling as he continued to smile.

"It's nice to be on the water. Don't you agree?" Knight asked. Kyoji stayed silent, staring to see the boat was now bobbing in the water after them, before stopping. " Did you know we know more about outer space than we do about our oceans? It's strange, we know more about places only a select few has seen than about our very lifeblood, The ocean. And yet we pollute it, and desecrate the Earth. Our systems ment to order us only helps the only few, the 1% while the other 99 suffers. Wouldn't be better if God returned and order us?" Knight asked, though it with was more of a threat than an answer.

"What if I don't agree with the orders 'God' gave me? What if it was to kill my own brother, as so the world isn't overpopulated. What then?" Kyoji replied, with a hint of venom in his tone. Knight stepped back, surprised before smiling. "I like the way you think Knight said before raising his cup. Kyoji picked up a cup and the two men clinked cups, bother aware of the side they stood in this war.

##############################################################################

"Oh god, Fishing is SO. BORING." Zack groaned. "Yeah." Musimon groaned had been a hour and nobody had caught anything, no thanks to the fact that they were constantly moving as they followed the boat. Zion was playing Xenoblade 2 on his Nintendo Switch and was unconcerned by the blond boy's whining, despite how grating it was on the ears.

"We're aren't here for fishing." Noah replied, playing with his Optimus prime with Offmon who had his Bumblebee. "It's a stakeout." Zack groaned loader. Musimon began tapping the chair to a beat. Zack accompanied the beat with his own tapping, bopping his head up and down before beatboxing. Gatchmon was glaring at the sea at the bow of the boat, with a eyepatch, doing everything to emulate pirates of old. Zion looked at his appmon and chuckled. Onmon walked beside Gatchmon.

Gatchmon handed him an Eyepatch. Onmon put it on and copied Gatchmon's poses. Haru chuckled at the two appmon. Zion took a picture of the appmon with his phone and showed it to Haru. The two boys broke into laughter, but the two appmon paid them no mind. Zion wiped a tear in his eye and Haru jumped. The boat was almost out of view. Zion grabbed his Switch before it fell overboard as the other drivers jumped. Onmon nearly fell overboard, but Gatchmon had grabbed him and pulled him up.

Noah and Offmon were still playing with their toys, paying the boats speed no mind. Zion rolled his eyes. Offmon then looked at the cruise boat and sniffed the air, looking worried. "What's wrong?" Noah asked. Offmon shook his head, confused. "I don't know." Offmon replied. Offmon shrugged and walked off.

Zion looked at the boat and noticed it was slowing down before getting a shiver in his spine. It was starting to get dark. "I have a bad feeling about this." Onmon muttered, quoting the famous line from Star wars. "Agreed Onmon." Zion said. "Agreed."

From an unseen boat, a man sighed. What were these kids thinking?

#############################################################################

Kyoji looked down at his Applidrive. He remembered how he got it. After he lost Tatsuya, he was hellbent on finding him. He barely slept and ate, at all. On the few time he was out to get food, he found it in the bag of items. Later, he met Hackmon, and this crazy adventure started. Now, he was in the belly of the beast, an L corp crusie, almost night. It wouldn't be hard to drown his body. L corp could simply deny their was a crusie, and the world would be none the wiser.

Hackmon the flew out the appliband. "We should leave." Hackmon stated. Kyoji looked up at the door of his room and smiled. "I was thinking the same thing."

##############################################################################

"Ah, so I see you have made your decision." Knight said, smiled. "Yes I have." Kyoji said. He looked back. The fishing boat was really close now. He could jump and make a getaway. Kyoji looked at Hackmon. The appmon nodded. "Well then, I guess I have no choice." Knight snapped his fingers and a few black suited men appeared behind him.

"Get em boys." Knight said mockingly. The Black suited men charged at Kyoji. Kyoji then grabbed Hackmon, jumped on the men and then jumped off the boat. "HACK!" Kyoji yelled. Hackmon took his finger wires and connected them with his cape. It expanded into a parachute and Kyoji landed on the fishing boat. Hackmon then turned his cape to normal. "That was what you were thinking, right?" "I was expecting something a little less grandiose, but you got the jist of it."

Kyoji passed an energy drink to Hackmon before for sucking on one himself. Haru had taken the liberty to turn the boat back to the docks. Fore a moment everything was going according to plan. Suddenly an eye orb burst out of the water. The one from Zion's Dream. Before anyone could react, everyone found themselves in the middle of an A.R Field. The Drivers and the appmon crashed to the ground.

Zion looked around. Nobody was hurt or missing, just confused. "Well, well well. Look what the net brought in." Four appmon floated to the ground . One looked ladylike, the other like a surgeon. The one who looked like a clown was prancing around, before tapping on the shoulder of the multi-eyed one, presumably the leader, as he was in the center.

Haru stepped back, shaking with fear. Zion looked at the four towering appmon. "Who are you!?" He yelled. The multi-eyed one looked down and the lady one took out a fan and chuckled with the clown. The Surgeon was tapping his syringe hands together in anticipation. "We are the ULTIMATE FOUR!" The four appmon announced.

Gatchmon quickly lowered his magnifying glass. His search results were shown via hologram on the DUO. "All these guys Ultimate level." Zion muttered. "The green one Biomon. " Kyoji read. Biomon chuckled at his name being called. "Patients, patients, WHERE ARE THE PATIENTS?!" The deranged appmon yelled. "The clown, Fakemon." Zack read. "Ah yes my name,...IT'S GREAT RIGHT?!" Fakemon proclaimed a little too loud. "The woman Beautymon." Noah read. "Yes, a beautiful name for a beautiful lady, no?" She asked in a French accent before blowing a kiss. "And the last one, the leader, Charismon!" Zion said.

Charismon eyes focused on the Applidrivers. He cocked his head, showy. "So, you are the ones who seek to defy the will of Levithan." The other drivers took a step back. Zion took a deep breath, before stepping forward, trying everything in his power to look unfazed and confidant. "Yeah, that's us! Together with our appmon we're gonna stop Leviathan!"

Charismon was surprised for a moment. He then sighed. "I was going to negotiate, but that doesn't seem to be an option. Charismon saw that the Drivers were all in their ultimate Level. Even the one they need. Crap. Charismon sighed. Leviathan said bring them in, dead or alive. Guess he'll have to go with the former. "The Applidrives…." Charismon began. "SHALL BE DESTROYED." The Ultimate four finished.

The ultimate four then dashed in front of the Drivers, prepared to punch them into paste, before they were shield by their appmon, before being blasted to different parts of the A.R with Biomon, Beatymon with Noah and Shutmon, Fakemon with Zack and Entermon, Charismon with Haru, Zion , Globemon and Bootmon.

"Zion, You okay?" Globemon asked. Zion nodded. Zion looked up. So this was the power of the Ultimate four. Crap. Time for a strategy. "Globemon, attack in close!" Zion yelled. "You too Bootmon!" Haru yelled. The red and Yellow appmons nodded before charging at the Muti-eyed appmon.

Charismon sighed, looking at the appmon with pity as the punched them, dodging as if he could read their moves like a book. . "It's sad. I understand Globemon, Bootmon, _Haru_ , That we don't need to be enemies. You are simply jealous of the righteous path Leviathan is building for all appmon, being lead by an incomplete A.I."

Zion looked down before the answer struck him. "Minerva?" Zion asked. Charismon nodded. "Yes. The appildrivers are simply bait, to do her bidding and lead you to the wrong path. They even got one of our most DEVOUT!" Charismon said, accentuating the last word by punching Bootmon away. "But worry no longer, poor cattle of Minerva, for you no longer have to resist. For I and the other three, shall return you...TO ASH!" Charismon then realsed his eye orbs.

##############################################################################

"Son of a blep-blob" Keenan muttered as he padded the paddleboat as fast as he could. Falcomon looked at him harshly. Keenan smiled sheepishly. "What I didn't curse?" Falcomon looked at him hard before turning and crossing his arms. "I'll let it pass. FOR NOW." Falcomon repiled.

##############################################################################

The eye orbs began shooting at the appmon. "Crap, Globemon, you deal with them, Bootmon deal with Charismon!" Zion yelled. Globemon nodded. "GLANZ...GAZER!" Globemon proclaimed, releasing the laser from his chest, hitting some on the orbs. Bootmon jumped at Charismon punched him. "All right!" Haru cried before noticing that the appmon was protected by a force field. "Was that supposed to be an attack?" Charismon asked sardonically. "

"Dammit!" Zion yeled. "Heh heh HAU HAU HAU!" Zion turned to find Cloud jumping behind him. Zion clenched his teeth before getting into a battle stance. "Haru, watch the battle and try to help when you can." Zion said. Haru nodded, knowing that time was of the essence and ran to the battle.

Zion walked to Cloud in the battle stance, waving his arms like Popeye before a bout. "You know, I'm a Green Belt." Zion warned. "And I Black." Cloud snidely repiled. "Well I watch ANIME!" Zion yelled before throwing a piece of candy he had in his pocket. Cloud was distracted, and Zion took this time to Kick him in the private. Cloud blocked it and threw Zion to the ground. He then grabbed the boy by his head and showed the battle of the three appmon.

"Look at it. LOOK AT IT." Cloud said with insane joy. Zion saw that the battle wasn't going well for Globemon and Bootmon. They were barely holding it together and Haru was freaking out about the Ultimate the DUO didn't have a timer, it was clear that Globemon was going to lose the battle. Unless… Zion looked up before elbowing Cloud and running to the battle. Cloud chuckled.

"It's too late! There's nothing you can do!" Cloud yelled before falling into a bout of insane laughter. Zion ignored him.

##############################################################################

"CRAP!" Noah yelled. Beautymon had just spayed him with a perfume. Shutmon looked in horror before seeing...That the appmon had simply put makeup over his face. Noah wasn't sure to be horrified or not. He then was when Beautymon jumped back and red lighting shot from the sky.

##############################################################################

"It's nice to finally meet a relative of one of my patients." Biomon sneered out. Kyoji eyes widen. "Tatsuya?" Kyoji muttered. Biomon cackled when he heard that name. "Oh yes. I remember well. I remember his sceam. At the last moment, he kept screaming, 'Onichan, Onichan.' " Biomon said before falling into another bout of laughter.

Kyoji clenched his fist. "Revivemon! Now." Reiviewmon then stabed Biomon in the back. The appmon turned, unfazed. Biomon was then struck by Red lighting.

##############################################################################

"Fakemon, You're so Fake!" Zack cried, wiping a pie off his face. Entermon fired another sound blast, pissed off. Fakemon dodged and laughed, taking in the suffering. "You can't hit me, you ca-OOF!" Entermon punched Fakemon in the Jaw, knocking back into a rock. 'Fakemon' blew up like a balloon. Entermon cursed before being kicked in the back by the clown appmon. Entermon then charged at the appmon, before being knocked back, as red lighting struck the Jester Appmon. "What the Hell?"

##############################################################################

Zion ran the Haru, who's timer had reached 20 and was slowly declining. Zion had no idea what to do. The Two appmon were barely able to handle Chaismon. If Bootmon got knocked out, Globemon would be doomed. Unless….

Zion prepared a Pulse of DNA energy when Charismon was struck with red lighting. Charismon gasped, like getting water after a marathon. "The L." Charismon cooed. Zion then Remembered Mailmon and…"Oh sh-"

##############################################################################

Beatymon cackled as the energy flowed through her. "The L.." She cooed. Noah was creeped out.

#############################################################################

"The L" Fakemon said. He then began to chuckle madly. "What going on?" Zack asked. Entermon looked with trepidation.

##############################################################################

"AH HAHAHA! The L...LEVIATHAN FLOWS THROUGH ME!" Biomon shrieked. Revivemon slow got up, and Kyoji consulted his timer. 20...whatever left. The timer was hardly accurate. Kyoji looked up and was worried. The odds were definitely not in their favor.

##############################################################################

"What!? The L?!" Haru sheirked. Zion turned and made a 'what?' gesture. "What their doing is basically connecting to Leviathan himself. In a sense, they are a little part of him now." Zion looked on with horror. Their was now, without a doubt, that the battle was lost. "Everyone! Abort Mission! Abort MISSION!" Zion Sheriked into the Appliband. He was greeted with static.

"The future that will be created by !" Charismon said. Charismon blasted an orb of energy to the humans, only for it to be punched back by Bootmon and Globemon. Charismon relased more eye orbs. Bootmon began punching them, trying to get their attention while Globemon flew up after Chairsmon.

Charismon looked down and frowned. "Aren't we both appmon from the net ocean. Why must we fight then?" "SHUT THE $%#% UP!" Globemon yelled. Charismon rolled his eyes before blasting Globemon back to the ground. Bootmon was already their, looking up, apherhevily.

Charismon now had another orb. A bigger orb. He threw it to the ground. The two appmon quickly grabbed their drivers, flying away from the blast barely. Haru and Zion took the time to see that there was a crater the size of about 10 Olympic Swimming pools where they were just standing. Chairmon dashed and Globemon collided with the caped appmon.

"Why, my king. Why interfere with Leviathan's plans? Why side with humanity?" Charismon asked. Globemon jumpe back and the two appmon began a dance of light in the sky as Bootmon fought the endless onslaught of eye orbs. " I really don't understand you." Cloud said. Zion moved in front of Haru, to protect him. "If Leviathan guides humanity, Two things that the self-centered slaves that is humanity would be able to achieve something that we have longed for since the beginning of history to today, ABSOLUTE PEACE AND EQUALITY! Wouldn't you love that?" Cloud asked, insane but with a tiny hint of sincerity.

"Peace and Equality, a reality under LEVIATHAN! Why would you interfere with such a future." Zion opened his mouth to speak, . "I'm not sure but...would that actually be ideal." Cloud gasped melodramatically. "IT is!" "Would that actually be for the best for everyone? Would it really make everyone happy? I...I mean, haven't we all experienced joy before?" Haru asked, shrill but with a hint of confidence.

Cloud looked at the two boys, putting them for their ignorance. "Are you attempting to judge good and evil now? IF that is what hinders your progress, Then it MUST BE UNNECESSARY!" Cloud proclaimed dramatically. He continued. "Humans are imperfect, thus only create imperfect rules. For the perfect A.I, such judgement is unnecessary." "What?" Zion managed to sputter out, as the other five appmon yelled in pain, losing and getting weaker.

"A.I was created so humanity can ascend to a higher plane of existence. By living and eventually fusing with A.I, humanity will be able to discard imperfection and evolue into a new, flawless, existence." "Fuse?" Haru asked. Cloud began to walk closer. Zion got into a battle stance in a vain attempt to protect his friend. Cloud ignored this and put a hand on each boy's shoulder.

"Do you know what I think?" Cloud asked before tightening his grip. The two boys winced in pain."Leviathan will bring what Humanity will never be able to achieve on their own." Cloud walked towards the battle his tangent. "WHAT AN INTERESTING WORLD IT WOULD BE!" Cloud yelled, posing dramatically.

Zion turned and saw Globemon and Bootmon starting to pixelate, and Globemon was definitely slowing down."I look forward to seeing this world VERY much." Cloud whispered in Zion's and Haru's ears. Cloud turned and began to walk away. "Those who would attempt to stop it must be eliminated. That includes their dull appmon." Cloud said.

Zion and Haru gasped, understanding the impact of Clouds words. This was a trap. The- "AHH!" Globemon crashed to the ground along with Bootmon. " Along with the APPLIDRIVES!" Cloud shouted, pointing to Haru and Zion. Charismon landed in front of the two boys and prepared a orb of energy.

Zion and Haru could only gawk in horror. Just like the other three drivers in the A.R Field. All of them, their appmon defeated and death at their doorstep. "Kill the Appildrivers." Cloud said. Globemon, Bootmon, Revivemon, Entermon and Shutmon looked in horror as their Drivers were defense, about to die. They had to do something. Even….

Four appmon fired on five humans, whose lives flashed before their eyes. Zion and Kyoji both apologized to their younger brothers for not being able to save them in the end. Globemon ,Bootmon, Revivemon, Entermon and Shutmon jumped infront of the attack, taking the full brunt of it.

The ground exploded and the Appildrivers and Appmon were thrown back. Dust obscured their visions before they looked up to find their appmon in their standard forms, flying in the air. The drivers staggered to them and pick them up, unaware that the blast had caused their AppilDrives to fly some distance away. Right in front of a member of the Ultimate Four.

Zion held Gatchmon in his arms. The little appmon's magnifying glass was broken, his eyes were white and his mouth agape. Zion shook the appmon, trying to get a reaction. Cloud chuckled, his laugh reverberated across the field. Zion looked up in horror to find Charismon looking down at both his and Haru's Applidrives. Charismon raised his foot. "What a fitting end."

"NO!" Zion screamed. Charismon stepped on the device, smashing it with his foot. Gatchmon and Onmon screeched in pain, as if someone was pulling out an organ. Charismon then moved his foot and kicked the two drives at their drivers. Zion looked at the Applidrive DUO. It's faceplate was broke and it was grey and lifeless, like when he first found it in the vending machine so many months ago.

Gatchmon began to fizz. "Gatchmon!" Zion yelled, not knowing that these exact actions were being reenacted by the other Drivers. "Stay with me Gatchmon. Stay With me!" Zion yelled, his voice filled with panic. Gatchmon opened his eyes and smiled, looking up at his driver. "Thank god.. Your safe… Zion" Gatchmon said quietly. Zion smiled trying to reassure to appmon. "Darn tootin." Zion said, his voice breaking trying to hold back tears. "Everything was gonna be o-"

Zion heart skipped a beat when his hand phased through the appmon. Zion looked at the appmon in shock. Everything had to be okay. Everything had to be okay. Gatchmon was becoming see through.

##############################################################################

Offmon looked at Noah and smiled sadly. " , I'm not feeling to good." Offmon said. Tears began streaming Noah's eyes. "Do not quote that line Offmon. Everything gonna.. Gonna." Noah couldn't even finish the sentence.

##############################################################################

"Yeah...Let's go home Zion. I'm in the mood for some lasagna." Gatchmon whispered. "Yeah. But you need to stay with me." Zion said, tears streaming out, his lip trembling. "Yeah…" Gatchmon said before reverting to his chip form. Zion caught the chip with his hand, -this was good. This..This…

The chip grew cracks, like glass breaking, before fading into dust. Zion stared at it for a moment, unable to process what had just occurred. "Gatchmon." Zion whispered, trying in vain to catch the dust. But it just flew away, into the invisible wind, gone forever. Zion took the broken DUO and hugged it, using every ounce of remaining willpower not to cry into hysterics.

Charismon stomped in front of Zion, Haru was nowhere to be found. Gone like...like. "Your Applidrives are useless." Chairsmon stated. "You Buddy, is gone." The words echoed in Zion's head. Gone..gone..gone. "Now it is time for you to disappear." Charismon said. Zion drooped his head and stared and the broken Applidrive DUO.

Charismon once again raised his foot, to crush Zion. Zion looked up, as one final act of defiance. "Goodbye." Charismon said. "I DON'T THINK SO!" Keenan cried. Ravemon punched Charismon away and the Appmon and Digimon began to duke it out..

"Keenan?" Zion whispered out. "Hey, get out of here, while you still can. I'll hold him off." "But, but." "Don't worry about the other's/ Their on the other side." Keenan said. "No..I..No." Zion whimpered out. Keenan saw Zion's broken DUO and cringed. "Ravemon!" Keenan yelled. The bird man nodded and grabbed Zion. "I'm glad you emailed me before you came. Until next time!" Keenan waved before Zion was thrown out of the A.R Portal and onto the boat. The last thing he saw before the portal closed was the ultimate four charging at Ravemon and Keenan.

Zion landed on the beach. He looked around. Sure enough, all the Drivers were here, with broken Appildrives, and broken spirits. Noah was crying opening, Zack was bawling. Haru was in the middle of a panic attack while crying. Kyoji had put his hoodie up, but it was clear he was also crying.

Zion tried to get up and say something inspiring. Instead he hugged the Appildrive DUO and bawled.

##############################################################################

This was a hard chapter to write. I mean I teared up at some parts. God….Well, the school years almost over so the next chapter should come soon. So until next time….goodbye.


	25. Chapter 25:Reunion

Zion stared at the broken grey appildrive and sniffed. He has spent all night and day crying, and was out of tears. Zion slid the DUO away, not wanting to cry blood. Zion opened his computer and found that the chat about their mission was still open. Zion slammed the computer down. What was he thinking!? How could he have screwed up so bad. Zion hugged the Duo, biting his lip.

Zion heard his mom call him downstairs. The Driver sighed before lumbering downstairs and sat in the kitchen with his parents. Noah was their, staring at the food, as if he didn't believe it existed. Zion looked at his food and poked at it before looking down at the brown table. Like a Hershey Bar, Gatchmon's fav-. Zion nearly choked from the piece of meat. He slid it down.

"I'm not hungry. I'm Sorry. I'll go on my bike to the library." Zion mumbled before lumbering out of the dining room. Noah looked at his brother with a stare from space. Zion took his bike from his garage and just pedaled.

Zion pedaled, the DUO in his pocket for some stupid reason. He passed the library and braked at the crosswalk, panting. Zion turned before seeing a vending machine. He never noticed it before. It looked like the one he first got the-. Before Zion could process what he was doing, he ran to the vending machine and slammed the DUO on it. "Minerva, or whoever you are, FIX THE APPILDRIVE DUO!"

The machine did nothing. "FIX IT! FIX IT!" Zion repeated, banging the DUO on the machine over and over again before collapsing on the floor. "Please, fix it." He whispered, on the verge of tears. The vending machine suddenly became blank, before a 8-bit being formed. "ZIIIIOOOOON!" The Vending Machine man smirked. Zion jumped back.

On the vending machine was 'HARU'S GRANDPA?!" Zion shrieked. "SH SH SH! Not here! Meet me at MY OLD HOUSE Then you can find a way back to GATCHMON and the others!" The figure the poped out of extence. Zion stared at the screen for a moment before glancing at his applidrive. He then looked back, now filled with determination. Zion took out his phone and dialed Haru as fast as he could.

"Haru, where was the house your Grandpa used to live?"

##########################################################################

Zion brought his bike to a halt and stared at the white house. It looked like any other house. Zion looked around to see that Noah had caught up. "I don't see why we had to bring them." Kyoji asked, with Zack beside him. Zack, instead of wearing his bright clothing was wearing darker drabe clothing. His face was in a frown as he looked at the house. Haru walked in the middle of the boys.

"This is it." Haru said, matter of fact."So, what are we supposed to do?" Zack asked in a bored voice. Everyone turned to Zion. The Leader of the Appildrivers suddenly felt panic rise from his chest. What WAS he supposed to do? Zion gulped it down before walking to the front porch of the house.

He lightly rapped on the door, before doing it again. Zion nervously looked back before opening the door. It creaked opened. Zion looked around. Everything in the house was covered in a layer of dust. No one had been in their for years. Zion motioned the Appildrivers to come in.

The Drivers walked into the house. Zack looked at a picture of Haru's mother with her parents laughing, and stared at it longingly. Zack put the picture down before looking and Zion. "Now what, fearless leader?" Zack asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Look around for computers, they probably have something to do with fixing the drives." "And how will that bring Musimon and the other's back?!"

There was a silence. Zion looked down, before clenching his fist. "I..Don't know." Zion whispered. Zack crossed his arms. " I knew it let'-" "But it's a start!" Zack stopped and turned to Zion. "Gatchmon,... and the other's gave their lives to protect us, to continue doing what they were trying to do for two lifetimes, save the digital and the real world. Shouldn't we do everything we can to continue to fight they started?" Zion asked, blinking away the tears in his eyes. "We can't give up, not yet!" Zion held out his hand. Zack looked down, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Inspirational." Zack whispered. "Alright then. LET'S DO IT!" Zack yelled out. The drivers nodded and got to work. Zion began looking upstairs with Haru, While Kyoji handled the ground floor. Noah and Zack were doing the basement, much to their chagrin. Zion peeked into the bedroom and was met with facefull of dust.

Zion coughed and rubbed his eyes, wishing he still wore glasses. Haru fully opened the door. The room had a bed, and shelves of books and folders. All the books were about coding and A.I. The folders contained papers written in code. Some of them featured a drawing of a logo of an owl, Minerva. Zion put a few in his backpack. Hopefully Kyoji could decipher them or something.

After 45 minutes, the drivers reconvened in the living room. " I'll start. Me and Haru didn't find a computer but we did find a bunch of files written in code" Zion said. "I didn't find anything either." Kyoji said. The three drivers looked at Noah and Zack, who were pale. "What happened?" Haru asked. "Okay, so we think we may- and I say MAY have found a secret room but it's so creepy down there that we really don't want to go down their again." Noah said, ending his sentence quickly.

Zion stared at his brother. "Let's go." He said blankly. The other drivers followed. Noah sighed before nodding. "For Offmon." Noah muttered before marching after the other drivers. He ignored the dark. Offmon would be afraid, but not him. Besides what the- Noah stopped before noticing a spider descending from the ceiling in front of him. He shrieked in a surprising high tone before racing down the stairs into Zion's arms, muttering in fear.

"What's with him?" Kyoji asked. Zion shrugged before letting go. Zack was in front of them looking at a wall. "At first we thought it was a real wall. But look." Zack banged on it. It gave a sound of a metal box being tapped."It's hollow." Haru muttered. Haru stared through a hole before being taken aback. The wall split open, revealing a room with an computer in the middle. IT was connected to a giant device that resembled a server for a computer."It must have opened via iris recognition." Kyoji muttered. The Drivers needed before walking into the room.

Zion looked around, but the room was empty. Kyoji wiped the screen of the computer. "Hey, it's on." Sure enough, on the screen, a single green light, used in typing, blinked on the computer, awaiting a command. Zion typed on the computer. "Minerva?" The computer was 'silent' before something typed, " Go around the Computer and remember what you are fighting for. Then hold out you Appildrive, and your Crest will show the way?"

The Drivers raised an eyebrow, confused. Zion shrugged. "Let's do it." Each of the drivers got into a circle and thought, why they fight. Zion remember how empty he felt before he met Gatchmon, and how now he had so much to fight for, his friends. New and old. Zack also remember having an empty life Before meeting Musimon. Now he had a dream. They both of them were going to become DJs. Noah thought how hard he didn't want to be a driver, but now he was running back to that life. It was nice having another transformer enthusiasm in Offmon, Noah guessed.

Kyoji remembered Tatsuya, and how he almost killed himself trying to find him. Hackmon gout him out of that hole, and find people to help in his quest. Haru remembered how lost and confused he actually was when he was Leviathan's agent. Onmon had taught that people wouldn't judge him, as long as he did everything in his power to make amends. The Drivers Held up their applidrives and pointed them at the computer. It glowed a white light and the Drivers opened their eyes,before closing them again, not wanting to lose focus.

Behind them, a symbol of each Crest appeared. Zion, the crest of Courage, Noah,the crest of Hope, Kyoji the Crest of Knowledge,Zack the Crest on sincerity, and Haru the Crest of light. The Drivers opened their eyes once more and saw these crest before the computer turned gold and a white light burst out, creating a golden gate-like portal in the ceiling. The Drivers stared at the portal in awe.

The portal was projecting a glowed light, like a ufo beaming a cow. Zion turned to the others. "You coming?" Zion asked. "Yeah!" Haru said. "Where would I go!?" Zack yelled. "No turning back now!" Noah mumbled. "We came this far!" Kyoji repiled. Zion nodded. Together, the five appildrivers went into the portal and were sucked in. The portal then popped out of existence. As if it was never their.

##########################################################################

"Where are we?" Haru asked. The drivers hand landed in what seemed to be an abandoned amusement park in the A.R field. Zion scratched his head in confusion. "Offmon!" Noah yelled. "MUSIMON!" Zack yelled. "Hackmon?" Kyoji mumbled. "Try to be louder." Haru told Kyoji.

"Hello?" Zion's heart jumped into he throat. A white appmon with a red helmet began pedaling to them in a red car toy. On his head was a magnifying glass. Zion looked as Gatchmon pedaled to him and smiled, tears of joy and relief rolling down his eyes. "You're alive" Zion whispered.

The other drivers saw that the other appmon were playing around in the park. The drivers ran to their appmon. Zion hugged Gatchmon. "Thank God you're okay. I thought...I thought you were dead." Zion whispered. Gatchmon pulled himself from Zion's grasped. "Whoa! Who the hell are you!?" Gatchmon shrieked. Zion looked at Gatchmon's eyes. Gatchmon stared at him, not showing a sign of recognizing him.

"I'll search it up on the WEB!" Gatchmon lowered his magnifying glass and stared at Zion. "Zion...Matasuki?" Gatchmon muttered. "How do you know who I am!" Gatcmon yeled in a demanding tone. "What?" Zion whispered in disbelief. Noah was also hugging Offmon,who bit him before pulling away. "Who the hell do you think I am, I weaking that needs others, HA!" Offmon said. Noah started at his partner, and noticed a savagery in the puppy appmon's eye. "Offmon?" Noah asked, now confused.

"Musimon! All right! Time to party hardy!" Zack yelled, slinging his arm over the yellow appmon's shoulder. "Excuse me, but I think you have mistaken me for someone else." Musimon said in a very proper British accent. Zack jumped back. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!" Zack yelled. Onmon was looking at Haru strangely as Haru tried to make the appmon remember him. Hackmon was busy playing with Kyoji singing "Should I hack now, or should I hack later! Hacku Hack!" Kyoji stared at his Buddy appmon. "What happened to you?" Kyoji muttered.

"Come on guys, let's book." Gatchmon said, walking away. The other appmon nodded. Onmon looked and Haru again, confused by the boy before walking away. Offmon held up the middle finger at the Drivers while Musimon bowed. "I'll be off." Musimon said before walking away with the other buddy appmon.

"Gatchmon.." Zion muttered, confused. "ZION!" Denemon sheiked. Zion jumped. "GRANDPA DENEMON?!" Haru yelled, in shock. The figure then was surrounded by a purple energy before becoming a normal old man, like in the vision Clockmon showed the drivers. "I thought you were dead grandpa!?" Haru shrieked.

Denemon laughed. "Nah, I'm dead. This is a DATA BACKUP OF ME! I died when you were a baby. Levithan murdered me by turning off my life support, so I could stop his plan. HA! He must be furious, knowing he didn't kill me." Denemon then became serious. " I assume you know that Levithan was a part of Minerva, the one who gave you the Applidrives, correct?" The drivers nodded.

"Good. Good. Ah I LOVE BEING DATA. Not having a body means I never get sick or injured. AH HAHA!' Denemon said, as he rode on a carnival ride. " , Why don't Gatchmon and the others remember us?" Zion asked. "The link you shared with your appmon, Strengthened of your crest given to you by Clockmon, has been shattered when your appildrivers were destroyed."

"Then what can we do!?" Haru asked. Denemon got off the ride. "You must tell Minerva how you feel. She created the Appildrives and save the God Appmon from deletion by reverting them to their Standard forms." Zion raised an eyebrow. "How are we supposed to do that?" Haru asked.

"It was never a coincidence that Minerva chose you. Each of you have a personality that gives you the power of a Crest. If you tell her how you feel, then by you hands a new Appildrive will be created. To do that, GO THERE!" Denemon pointed to a ice mountain.

The other drivers looked at it. "Minerva chosen us? That's why she asked us our questions!" Zion gasped."She asked you a question?" Denemon asked. The drivers nodded and told Denemon their question. Denemon looked down, musing something. "She was gauging you personality, trying to see if you were ready for the journey. And now it's time to start your Journey. All you need to do is just find a phone booth on that mountain and you'll be able to talk to her!" The drivers nodded.

"Thank you Grandpa!" Haru said, and the Drivers began to run to the mountain. "Hey, what's a phone booth?" Zack asked. "You know how in the old superman cartoons he would use it to change costumes.?" Zion said. Zack mouth went into an O and he nodded.

##########################################################################

"WHy DIDN'T I BRING A COAT?!" Zack yelled, shivering on mountain. Zion pulled himself on the ledge and looked down, and nearly faint. Surprisingly, they had made it a ways up in the last hour. They had yet to find the phonebooth, only snow ,trees, and more snow. Zion gulped before looking up.

"The mountain is becoming steeper. We won't have to climb anymore." Kyoji said, looking up. Zion sighed. "You seem to be enjoying this." Haru noted. Kyoji smiled. "Tatsuya and I would climb mountains all the time. This is a cake compared to Kilimanjaro." Haru nodded before shivering as a gust of wind brushed past him.

"At this rate, I'm gonna get frostbite." Noah muttered before continuing trudging on. Zack raised an eyebrow. "That's a weird thing to say." Zack said, as he climbed the mountain. "Speaking of which, what were the Crest things Denemon was talking about?" Noah asked. Zion rubbed his chin. "I think those were those symbols that appeared when we activated the portal." Zion repiled.

Kyoji was looking down, and his brow was furrowed, as if he was attempting to remember something."Somethings up?" Zion asked. "When Tastya was kiddnapped, we where working on an internet puzzle for this weird group called the Li We Tain 2271. They were these things where you would have to decipher an image that lead to a digital book with a message. I remember the last puzzle was to translate something called the Vera Libi. They were symbols just like our crest a- Look!" Kyoji pointed. Next to a sign advertising a skiing game was a phone booth.

"YAHOO!" Zack charged with Noah to the phone booth. Zion turned to Kyoji. "Um…?" "Later." Kyoji said before trudging forward. Zion looked forward. That was too easy. It could be just th-. Zion looked up to see an ice monster glare at then before slamming his fist to the mountain shook and a wave of Snow came crashing down.

Zion looked at the phone booth. He was so close. Zion began running to the booth. Ma-Before he could finish the thought the Booth slid past his and he was grabbed by Kyoji, who was using the slide as sled, with the other drivers. "The Booth!" Zion yelled, pointing at the sliding phone booth. Kyoji nodded.

The Drivers dodged trees all while trying to reach the booth. Zion was the closest. He reacted out, the phone almost in his hand. The booth crashed into a tree and the Drivers dashed past it. Zion yelled in shock before falling off the makeshift sled. The drivers all fell out of the sled and into the snow.

Zion looked at the mess of metal that was the phone booth. Tears began to well up in Zion's eyes before Zion swished them away. The Leader of the Appildrivers stood up. "Listen up! We will get back our appmon. So what the only thing we can talk to Minerva with was destroyed. We'll fix it! So what our Appmon may have forgotten us. We'll forge new bonds with them! We've come too far together to give up NOW!" Zion yelled. The drivers got up and picked up sticks, ready to fight the ice monsterA gold light glowed from Zion's chest. Noah's chest glowed purple, Kyoji glowed black, Zack's Yellow and Haru's pink. The remained oblivious to this.

##########################################################################

Gatchmon was considering playing on the roller coaster next. The humans who came earlier were weird and the other appmon had agreed to ignore what happened. Gatchmon turned and noticed a light from the mountain. The other appmon were also looking at the mountain.

Gatchmon eyes widen as memories flowed back into his head. "Zion." Gatchmon whispered before turning into energy. The other appmon also turned into energy, and blasted to the mountain to their drivers.

##########################################################################

Dust fell into Zion's hand that formed into Gatchmon's chip. Zion gasped. The other drivers also had gotten chips from their buddy appmon. It was different but it was their Buddy. They knew it. The Appildrivers then floated out of their driver's pocket. They surrounded themselves with golden energy. It disbursed, revealing a new , active, Appildrive. IT was the DUO, but instead of the silver bottom, like before, it was gold for all the Drivers

"Zion Matasuki. I am Minerva. This was a test created by me. The Applidriver DUO, that you created when you first used the Applidrive has been completed. Now, once more, like back then, insert your feelings into the Applidrive DUO." Minerva said. Zion looked at the applidrivers. "Let's do this."

Zion held out the DUO. "Appmon Chip READY!" Zion pressed the A button and the faceplate opened. Gatchmon's chip flew into Zion's applidrive before landing on the faceplate. Zion pressed the lever and the face close. "Touch, Touch." The Duo asked. Zion and the other drivers held out their thumb. "Insertion, ME!" Zion yelled. "Insertion!" Noah and Kyoji muttered. "Musical Insertion!" Zack proclaimed. "Insertion ON!" Haru yelled. They all pressed their thumbs on the red button. The DUO rumbled before saying. "Accepted. APPLIARISE!" The DUO shrieked before bursting out the energy. It landed revealing the appmon.

Then the Drivers and the Appmon hugged, finally back together. "Nice to see you again Gatchmon." Zion said. "Yeah, me too." Gatchmon said. "Ready Offmon." "Yeah!" Noah and Offmon bumped fist before laughing. "Let's get this over with." Kyoji said. "Ok Buddy." Hackmon said. Musimon and Zack got in close. "Ready or not…" "HERE WE GO!" Musimon cried. Onmon hugged Haru. "HARU!" Onmon cried with joy. "Onmon, I thought I lost you." Haru said, sniffing back tears.

"Okay guys, let's go!" Zion cried. The appmon charged forward and made short work of the Ice monster, who collapsed into rubble. The Drivers yelled with joy. That was interrupted when the ground shook, revealing Cloud. "I see you regained you applidrive. Unfortunate. Well then, I believe you have someone to save." Cloud save, showing Keenan behind him.

"Find us at the L Mansion! IF YOU DARE." Cloud warned before falling into a fit of laughter. Zion turned to the drivers. "Let's go."

##########################################################################

WHEW! That took too long! I've just been having a writer's block recently. It's gone now, but nows it's E3 time. Now excuse me, I have to gawk at Smash bros ultimate.


End file.
